The light within the darkness
by Shinkko
Summary: Back when Mickey was a student, he found a young woman after her world was swallowed by darkness. The power to wield a keyblade, Yen Sid trained them.When Mickey runs away, that's when everything falls apart because of Xehanort. But when she meets Ienzo, for the first time in her life she begins to actually love. But at what price?Ienzo\ZexionxOc You can request your OC or pairing
1. Chapter 1

This story I have had in my head for years. I waited years for more games to come out for more information,that being said this story may have spoilers to the series. You are warned, this will be rated M when it applies.

This has an OC falling in love with a organization member. I worked to try and make her an un Mary Sue as I can, and stay true to the characters in kingdom hearts. This will begin with birth by sleep, and won't end until possibly the end of the series.

I also realize I chose the worst username without thinking, so the characters name will be Shianna (She-anna)

She will start at the age of 16, in her own world before the unversed happens.

She will have a mission.

She will fail a mission. Find love, betray and be betrayed. For everyone as darkness within but with that darkness is light.

You can leave reviews, but please be patient. I have a son in real life, me being a mother comes first. I have no beta either, and typing this on my phone. Fun!

 **I do not own Kingdom hearts, Disney, final fantasy or anything at all on this story except my OC and her world. If I owned kingdom hearts in any way I wouldn't have made everyone wait 15 fricken years to have the first game to the last.**

 **Enjoy!**

The day was sunny, the air warm, the sun peaked over the mountains for the new day. The city of Windurst was home to a beautiful race called the Elvaan. Pointed ears with a darker complexion, eyes that seemed to glow, with beautiful silver hair. Only the eyes could tell you what powers the Elvaan had. The color decided the element of control. Red eyes would be fire, blue would be water, so on and so fourth. On this day the Elvaan were in peace, that is until a man appeared with his student in tow, and with creatures of another world.

A young woman sat by the riverside, her finger trailing along the water. She hummed softly, only to be interrupted by the guard.

"Ma'm! Monsters are attacking the city we must get you to safety!" He ushered to the woman. She peered into his eyes, her pale blue eyes widened.

"But what about father?!" She pleaded the guard took her hand.

"His majesty is holding them off the castle. But princess you must leave!"

She scoffed at the title.

"My elder sister is next in line. I am not a princess, I am only an Elvaan like you. Don't refer to me a title I never had."

"She is dead...please princess you must come with me!"

Her ear twitched as it often did when she was surprised at something. She didn't have long to gather her thoughts as little dark shadow looking creatures began to appear around the two. _"What is going on?"The_ guard pulled his sword from the hilt and began to charge.

Nothing moved so fast before I'm this world, he was no match for what he was fighting. The woman began to try and run, her right hand forming a water ball and threw it.

It hit, but not enough damage was done. Heart beating rapidly she kept running, into the town that was now ablaze with fire, she ran straight to the castle. She stopped as her path was now filled with more of these...whatever they were!

She backed into the wall of outside the castle, no way in and no way out. The sky began to grow dark, the ground started to shake. She felt stabbing in her heart. A new monster appeared, it's yellow eyes glowing dangerously. She tried to look for a way out, but the pain was so strong, she felt the beating quicken, then stop. She looked down, a long metal... _"Key?" was sticking_ out of her chest. As the key was extracted from her chest, a gloved hand forced its way into the wound. Now she saw the hand hold what she assumed was her heart. He squeezed, she screamed.. Now a man appeared, the evil gleam within his eyes shining with delight.

"Yes, that's it my boy release more negative feelings! Release the darkness! How does it feel to have your heart ripped from your chest?' He laughed upon hearing the scream.

He grinned, the woman's eyes became blank as she slumped to the floor. Her body was fading away along with the rest of the world, she could still hear his laughter in the distance as darkness swallowed her world.

Shianna was far from dead, or alive.

In the vast nothingness, the path between worlds was where she dwelt. Not awake, and not asleep. Not anything, she felt nothing but cold.

Then a bright light in the darkness. A gloved white hand grabbed hers, it felt as if her hand was burning.

She felt herself being pulled somewhere, but could do nothing to stop it.

 _"Am I dead?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting here bored at the doctors...oh well! More time to write then.

The last chapter was a little short, it was just the start!

I do not own Kingdom hearts, Disney, final fantasy or anything but my OC. If I owned something as cool as final fantasy, there would be no online failures because 11 truly was the best.

 **_Infected with darkness_**

"I told you that you were not ready to try and save a world from darkness. You could have been killed, what then?"

An elderly man with a very long grey beard, long blue robes and a very pointy blue hat was speaking to a very intelligent mouse. The mouse was wearing black clothing with straps and zippers all around, and white gloves. His right hand had a black smudge, some of the fabric had somehow burned away. "But master Yen Sid, all those people don't deserve such a fate. I saw one I could save, the only one I could..." He looked down at his hand. "I still don't understand why this happened."

Yen Sid sighed. "The people who survive such tragedies have a world for them. They appear there, why would this woman be drifting within the pathway between worlds?" He pondered. From the corner of the room they were in past the initial desk Yen Sid sits at, the woman sat up. Panting slightly as if she just awoke from a nightmare, she brought her hand to her chest. She felt herself breathe, but no heartbeat. Noticing the hair in her face, she examined her hair. It was longer...much, much longer. And more white than the shining silver she was accustomed to.

"Are you ok?" The mouse asked. "I'm surprised you woke up so soon...we thought we lost you." The mouse smiled at her. "My name's Mickey! This is my master, Yen Sid. What's your name?" He seemed very friendly, while the older man looked apprehensive. She looked down.

"..My name is Shianna." She responded, looking at the two. "Where am I?"

"Do you not remember what happened?" Yen Sid asked.

' _Well no shit Sherlock why would I ask if I knew?_ ' keeping the thought to herself she replied, "I remember darkness. A pain in my...well that's strange. Where is my heart?" Her hand was to her chest, no beating could be felt. Something that would normally bother any one else, Shianna didn't seem to mind. Curious, but there was no hint of panic in her voice. Mickey and Yen Sid looked at each other uneasily.

"Shianna do you know what happened to your world? It fell to darkness but how is anyone's guess." Yen Sid replied. "Things like that happened long ago. But why now? Why again" he pondered aloud. Mickey was thinking hard.

"How could she be alive master if she has no heart?"

Yen Sid took a few steps closer to Shianna. He waved his hand slowly across her body, muttering incantations of sorts. Shaking his head his hands began to glow green, then blue, then at last a deep purple. The purple faded to a white light, Shianna screamed. Her hands to her head as she screamed, Mickey jumped in shock then summoned his keyblade. Yen Sid stopped the spell immediately upon hearing the scream. The light disappeared, Shianna was panting and covered in sweat. "What was that?" She groaned, feeling the ache all over her body which felt as if it was on fire just moments before.

Mickey looked scared, Yen Sid looked shocked. "You can speak, you are here...the light burns you, yet you are no heartless. What you are I do not know, but I know this. The darkness in you is strong, but I sense a light as well. The same light Mickey has, do you know of the keyblade?" He asked her. Mickey then summoned his own, long and blue with some yellow. It actually reminded Shianna of a shooting star looking at it. She shook her head in denial.

"What is a keyblade?"

Mickey swung the blue keyblade. "This can fight the creatures that attacked your world." He replied sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't get there in time." He looked down.

"So it wasn't a dream. My father and his people are dead. I am the last one left to the throne...well there are no people to rule over, not that I wanted to anyway." Shianna said, hardly any emotion in her voice. "My father cheated on his wife anyway and I came of it. Not like I had any actual royal blood." She crossed her arms.

"You seem oddly calm about this." Yen Sid remarked.

"...I guess I do." She shrugged. "I mean thank you for saving me and all, but don't expect any payment of some sort."

"I would never! Mickey stammered. "I didn't save you, your heart is gone."

"Well it seems I can live without it." Shianna replied shrugging. She stood up from the bed she was sitting on, only to fall to her knees. Her chest began to feel as of it were on fire. Mickey's keyblade shone with a bright light, the light hurt. Her hand over where her heart would have been, she looked at the wizard and mouse. Eyes widened as her vision began to go black. She didn't even feel herself fallover, and Mickey catch her just before she hit the floor.

 **_Unexpected Surprise_**

Mickey paced back and fourth as Master Yen Sid examined Shianna. His hands glowed as he held them over her, his eyes looking into a crystal ball that was placed on the bedside. He saw into the world of her dreams, but could not hear what was happening.

He saw Shianna walk in darkness, watched her mouth speak words he could not hear. Her eyes looking at something he could not see, her hand trembling as it reached out into darkness. She was now running after something, but nothing could be seen. She screamed but no sound still. She fell to her knees, both hands to her heart. He could almost make out the words, "Yes."

Shianna raised her hand into the air in the waking world, a dark purple keyblade with white trimmings appeared.

 **_Once was lost, now found_**

In the dream, Shianna didn't see darkness. She saw a world with a giant beautiful garden. An older man with long blond hair, a castle, and then a child with light grey blue hair mostly in his face. Peircing eyes stared into Shianna's.

He will come one day.

"Who?" She asked out loud to the voice she heared.

 **You will have the most important thing in the world to you. But...**

"But what?"

 **You can get a new heart**.

"Why?"

 **To one day meet a child. But you will have to fight.**

"What If I don't want to?"

 **Then this will come to be.**

The boy vanished, only to be replaced by a man with darkened skin, long white hair with yellow eyes. He looked the same as the man who attacked her world. He had a wicked smile as he stood by another man on the ground with a black cloak. He had a bundle of clothing in his arms as he layed there bleeding. Shianna felt a pain in her chest. She had no idea who this was or what was in his arms, but a sadness she never felt before hit. "NOOOO!" She ran, but no matter how hard she ran she could not catch up.

 **You can stop it.**

"I'll do anything!"

 **Will you fight?**

"...Yes."

That is the end of chapter 2. Now we are getting the ball rolling.

Who was on the ground and what was he holding? Who was the child? Same person or not? Whoever they were, sure is motivation to fight.

I will upload another chapter when I can. Leave a review! Let's me know someone is out there actually reading this. if you have any comments on how to make this better please let me know. I do this to improve my writing so any help is appreciated.

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Two and a half years ago, I gave birth to my baby boy. CPS took him away due to the father and I being drug users. I chose pain medicine because for years I was sick. No help came to me so I just had to help myself. When I got pregnant I did stop, but started back up after I gave birth. I am not proud of this, and for those years we both took all the therapy, classes, visits, everything. Promises made where he would be returned to us. Never happened. Fought in court, long story if you want you can pm me.**

 **To make it short, I got him back.**

 **Then two weeks later, he was taken away again. I found a doctor that did some work on me, I have perminant back damage and I was then put on pain medicine.**

 **My son is gone again...**

 **I apologise for not updating too often but you have to understand that I am broken without my son. The father and I married but because of that they won't let the father near either,because he chose to marry me. Very depressed right now.**

I do not own Kingdom hearts, final fantasy, disney, or any other character you see in here except my OC. If I owned something as nice and family like as Disney, I would have at least one film where the parents are alive and not abusive.

ZexionxOC

Other parings may be requested! Straight or gay.

 **~~~~~The students~~~~~**

As Shianna opened her eyes, she sat up and immediately put her hand to her chest. No heartbeat, she sighed in relief. _"Wait, why am I so relieved to pratically the walking dead?"_ That was when she noticed the keyblade within her left hand.

"You sure gave us a scare Shianna, I'm glad you're okay!" Mickey said, drawing Shianna's attention to him. "Master Yen Sid is in the study, but he will be back soon."

"Why are you helping me?" She asked skeptical.

''Gosh...well you need the help. And it looks like you can be a keyblade weilder too, there are a lot we can teach you! Well...hah hah, Master Yen Sid can teach you, I'm only a student too." Mickey answered, scratching his head.

Shianna stood from the bed, looking at the weapon in her hand. She swung it in the air, immediately liking how light and effortless it seemed. Nodding to herself, she even almost smiled. _"Just a silly dream. My heart is still gone, I can do what I want from here on out..."_ The image of the child in the lab coat, hair covering half his face, then the man on the ground bleeding. She shivered.

"Are you okay Shianna? You look kinda pale." Mickey remarked.

Nodding, the keyblade disappeared from her hand. "I'm fine." _"Why do I care?"_

Meanwhile, master Yen Sid was in his study, speaking to his crystal orb. He was speaking with another master, a man by the name of Eraqus. He had 2 students of his own, and master Yen Sid was hoping he could take on one more pupil.

"I have another student, Ventus. The fool Xehanort tried training him, but darkness was taking over and it was extracted...but he is but a shell of someone. Master Xehanort has sworn to not do such a thing again but this troubles me..." Master Eraqus said.

"You don't say? How is master Xehanort?" For anyone to do such a thing, ciuld result in tragic consequences.

"I have not seen nor heard from him since. But I am far too busy for a fourth pupil, why not train her with your other one? If she is as you say, we may need her." Eraqus sugguested to the elder, and it wasn't a bad idea either.

"It is settled then. You keep watch over Ventus, I will watch Shianna. But a request, I want no one to know of her existence. Her in the wrong hands, I am afraid would cause terrible things to happen.' Master Yen Sid stood from his desk. "I will contact you later...let me know when your students take the mark of mastery exam, I am delighted to hear of when they someday pass it."

"I will master. Good day."

The elder sighed and then went to the room where his pupils were.

 **~~~~~Basic training~~~~~**

"The first thing we work on, is basic fighting and training." Master Yen Sid spoke as he led Shianna and Mickey down a few flights of stairs and into what looked to be a gym of sorts. The floor had padding as well as a few dummies lines li against the wall. "You will train with Mickey when using the keyblade. But for now, we start on the dummies."

Shianna was processing everything. Her home was gone, and so was any hope that anyone else survived. She was never next in line to the throne because she was only a half breed. Her father, the king cheated many years ago. Shianna was what came of that, so she never really cared to be queen of anything. She didn't even feel _at all._ For now until she found somewhere else to live, she would train. Couldn't hurt right?

"We will start with basic self defense. These are best for an opponent that is bigger than you." Yen Sid began. He waved his hand in the direction of one dummy. He made it walk over and suddenly grab Shianna's arm. "Now, what do you do?"

Shianna looked at the hands on her arm and pulled. The dummy's grip never loosened. She raised her left fist and aimed for the dimmy's head, only to have it blocked with the dummy's free hand. Trying to kick, Shianna soon found herself with her arm behind her back, the dummy painfully tightened it's grip. "Fuck that hurts!"

"Please refrain from such language." Yen Sid replied, making the dummy release.

"You gotta get your hand free first Shianna. The enemy has your arm they can easily get your other limbs and immobilize you. I'll show you!" Mickey walked over. Shianna grabbed his arm, and quickly Mickey used his free hand to grab his fingers of the hand and arm that's in her grip. Pulling very quickly and roughly, it pries her hands apart, forcing his hand free. "This is the most simple one but you get the idea." Mickey finished.

"Again." Yen Sid said as he made the dummy try again. This time Shianna was ready and within seconds pried her hand free."Good job Shianna. Now, what do you do?" The dummy grabbed her neck, it didn't squeeze so tight no air could get in, but it was certainly tight enough to be uncomfortable. Shiannas instinct was to try and pry it's hands off, which did nothing. She tried kicking but then the hands around her neck squeezed a bit more. She stopped. The dummy let go.

"Shianna just do what I do." Mickey replied. She nodded and the dummy grabbed her neck. Mickey raised both hands up, Shianna did the same. He turned his body to the right, just enough for his right elbow to come smashing down. Shianna smashed her elbow into the arms, breaking contact. Mimicking Mickey's moves, she elbowed the dummy in the neck, then grabbed it's head pulling it down as she knees it's stomach. The dummy fell to the floor.

"Good job Shianna!" Mickey praised.

The dummy got back up, it now grabbed Shianna's hair from behind. Instinctively she knew what do to. Back home her elder sister always tried this trick. And it always worked! That is...until Shianna figured out what to do. So she did the same as she would have done, she grabbed the dummy's hands and bent her knees as she spun at an angle and ended up behind the dummy, still holding it's hands. She pulled tighter, just as the dummy did on her before.

"Excellent. Now! One more and we will take a break." Yen Sid said, raising the dummy to it's feet. It grabbed Shianna's hair again, this time from the front. Shianna wasn't sure how to get out if that one. She pulled back but that didn't work.

"Bend as low as you can with your hands on their hands!" Mickey said.

She did so. The grip did loosen, she was surprised. "How did that work?" She asked.

"The muscles lose their grip when you force the hand into that position.", Yen Sid answered. Now you know the basics practice them. But later, for now we rest." He said as he began walking out the door.

Shianna put her hand to her chest again. She was panting slightly, even sweaty! But no heartbeat. She walked to where the bathroom was to get a shower. Looking into the mirror for the first time since coming here, she was shocked to see not blue eyes but deep purple stareing back. Her hair was indeed longer, down to her waist. And it was more white than what she was used to. Her skin was still the tanned tone. But she didn't look hardly like she used to. As she stepped into the warm water, she was pondering about everything that's happened so far.

Was she Shianna anymore?

 **There we go!**

 **The self defense moves are real, and again I apologise for not updating as soon as I wanted. To go through fighting to have your child back, I can't even begin to describe the sorrow, the pain, you lose your sense of purpose and are haunted each night, wondering if your child is ok.**

 **I don't know how long this story will be. I do intend to go through all the games so who knows. I also aim to have larger chapters, each bigger than the last but won't always be the case. Shianna hasn't met Ienzo yet, and it will be a little while before she does. But trust me I will make it worth the wait. I also will follow the storyline, the major plot points. I am true to the series and try to make it as close as possible. So yes, everything that does happen in kingdom hearts will happen here too. But there are so much details to the entire series that making changes I do have to truly ponder what the effects of the changes are. I may have had the story in my head for years, but this is the first time I am typing it out. So I have to sit and work out the details of what should happen as well as what I want happen.**

 **Thank you and have a good day. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**As things go, I am still fighting for my son. I am 24, and need back surgery. Way too young for this. Also had to restart birth by sleep for this, as I will do for all the games so I can describe the worlds and events correctly. And so, without further adeu,**

 **You may request couple's, gay or straight. Any comments or tips on how to make this better would be greatly appreciated.**

 ** _I do not own Kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or Disney. All I own is my OC. If I owned kingdom hearts...I would have more Zexion/Ienzo scenes._**

* * *

 **~~~~Different appearance~~~~**

Shianna stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind her. The warm water hitting her body, she was deep in thought. Shianna didn't sound right anymore, she wasn't Shianna. No name stuck out either, she remembered what the voice said about her getting a heart again. But _when?_ She loaded her hand with shampoo and conditioner and began to lather her hair. _'I am no longer Shianna...I'm only a peice of what used to be...Shi? That's what I will be, Shi.' [Sh-eye]_

Shi grabbed the soap bar and began to wash her body. Not much changed, except...she was always flat chested before, but now we're very small breasts. Blushing slightly, she turned the water off and stepped out. That was when she noticed the new cloths on the counter. _'Master Yen Sid must have sent these by magic.'_ Lifting the cloths, she saw a black sleeveless dress that went down to her mid thigh. A purple tube top, but connected was a peice if shoulder armor. Long black gloves, and a very, very long black ribbon. She tied it around her neck and got dressed. There were black socks as well and boots by the door. The laces we're the same purple the tube top was. Looking in the mirror, she was happy with what she was wearing.

Opening the door, she stepped out and sighed happily. "I needed that." She smiled at Mickey and master Yen Sid.

"Good. Now, let us get back to training." Master Yen Sid replied, standing from his desk.

* * *

 **~~~~Basic magic~~~~**

Shi, Mickey and master Yen Sid were back in the training room. Mickey and Shi sat down.

"Shianna..." Began master Yen sid.

"Please call me Shi." She answered before he had any more to say.

"Shi, to use magic it will help to meditate. When you clear your mind, I want you to hold out your hand and focus on fire. How it burns, what color it is, and hold out your hand. If done right it will produce a fireball. Shi nodded as she sat by Mickey, she closed her eyes and began to empty her mind, which wasn't difficult. Before she always had an anxiety issue, worrying about things she could not change. But now, she didn't care about those things anymore. Holding out her hand, she focused on producing a flame.

Mickey did it right away without meditation, Shi took a little longer. But soon, she did in fact have a fireball in her hand. She smiled, proud of her accomplishment. "Good job Shi. To use any spell is the same. You focus in what you want to happen, that is your first step to learning. As you get better, you only need to say the terms aloud. In this case, you say 'Fire'."

Shi nodded, showing she understood. The rest of the day was spent learning the basics and going over the physical training. She could cast Fire, Thunder, and Cure. Blizzard she had more trouble with, but something did happen during training. A dark spark enveloped her hand as she tried to defend from Mickey. He was thrown back from the sheer force of the blast."Whoa!" He cried out as he hit the floor.

"Mickey! Are you ok?" She asked as she extended her hand to him, helping him to his feet.

"We will need to work on blocking the darkness within you." Master Yen Sid said thoughtfully, looking at Shi.

"I didn't mean to-"

"We know you didn't mean to. But that doesn't change that it has happened, and we must prepair." He interrupted.

'"I understand." She replied, nodding her head.

"Let's go again!" Mickey said, summoning his keyblade again as Shi did hers. For the rest of the day, they trained. Shi realized that she needed to focus more on _how_ to obtain her goal more than the goal itself. She wanted to win, but focusing only on winning the darkness had a latch to come out. But to focus on _how_ to win, by focusing on her swings and strikes instead the darkness stayed at bay...for also focused on her magic as well. The end if the day, she was exhausted and ready for a good shower and sleep. She limped to the bedroom, the tower wasn't super huge so Mickey and Shi did share the room. But Yen Sid did put up curtains for changing stations, even a spare bathroom was added. She didn't spend long changing and laying in bed, vowing to shower in the morning for when she first got up.

* * *

 **~~~~Something terrible about to happen~~~~**

As the weeks passed by, so did very basic training. Shi learned how to block attacks as well as dodge most of the basic ones. Most of the time was spent on building her energy reserves, so her magic skill really was still mostly the same as when she first began. Mickey was ahead of her in all training, but did help her catch up with keyblade training. Soon she was able to summon, and fight with her weapon almost as well as Mickey himself!

But today Mickey was prepairing for the mark of mastery exam, Yen Sid had sent him into a world of magic with one of his many magic books. All around Mickey was rageing waves of an ocean. Mickey was being tested on his magic now, inky half of his exam was being done for now. Shi stood with Yen Sid, both waiting patiently. Mickey stood atop the book riding the waves out. Casting a strong spell himself, he cast a fire spell so great the water all around him began to evaporate. Yen Sid, satisfied with the results summoned Mickey back.

"W-whoa!" Mickey cried out in surprise. Shi giggled slightly, clearly entertained. Yen Sid however continued to hold a somber expression. Standing from his desk, he walked to a window looking out at the sky filled with stars.

"I cannot shake the feeling something terrible is about to transpire..." He said aloud for the two to hear. Shi and Mickey looked at each other, Mickey was almost worried, Shi was curious.

"How did I do master?" He asked, nervous he already knew the answer.

"Not quite Mickey. You are close however." Yen Sid replied, walking back to the desk and sitting at his chair. "The next one is going to be with your Knight and magician."

"Congratulations your highness." Shi said.

"Thanks Shi. Soon you'll be tested too!" Mickey responded happily.

"Yeah..." She replied, getting lost in her own thoughts again. She still had no idea what that dream, yes, (she decided it was a dream for sure) even meant. She still didn't fully know why she kept training except for why not? The next few days she worked on her magic, as Yen Sid got the exam ready.

* * *

 **~~~~Keyblade mastery~~~~**

Shi sat on her bed, examining her gear. She had her shoulder pad, which really was a device to switch to full body armor. She practiced a lot summoning her armor and keyblade. She stood at attention much like a soldier would, her right arm crossed over her chest pressed into the shoulder pad. A flash of light, and there she was. Her feet held armored boots, black with the medium purple laces which only _looked_ like shoe laces but we're actually armor. They looked to be good climbing or running boots that stopped right below her knees. She had black leggings, skin tight armor that went up her legs and to her waste. She also had a black short skirt with the trim medium purple. Her stomach chest plate was medium purple with the black trimmings and edges, the plate extended into her pointed shoulder blades. The black ribbon was still tied around her neck, long and down to her knees. Connected to her shoulder blades, were long black armored gloves with medium purple fingers and trimmings.

Her back, she had a long black cape, the outer side black but inside the medium purple. Her helmet was simple, purple with black eye mask, her lips and bottom of her nose and chin was visible. Her hair had been tied into a long braid she kept it in now, wrapped around her head in the helmet. Looking in the mirror, she summoned her keyblade. Black key itself, there was a purple line that zig-zagged all around the keyblade. At the tip, there was a purple star that shined brighter than the purple on the keyblade itself. The star was very sharp, and pointed. The handle was black on the part she held, but purple around the handle. Admiring herself in the mirror, Shi smiled a little. Focusing she made her armor and keyblade go away.

Mickey earlier had introduced Donald and Goofy for his mark of mastery. The exam was to investigate the new negative emotions attacking people, master Yen Sid called them the Unversed. There was no official armor for Mickey to wear, so the only way he had to travel was a star shard the master had. Right now they were prepairing to leave. Master Yen Sid had told everyone the darkness that was coming but he knew not from where. So all anyone knew, was that the Unversed are attacking and darkness was on the move.

But for now, Shi was still training. The magic came easily to Shi, but the actual fighting was harder. She had to spend longer mastering all the moves, building up her resistance to basic wounds and hits, and she was building up her stamina as well. Everyday she ran multiple times a day. The world they were at wasn't very big, so she used the stairs the most. Running up, then down, then up again, and then down again. She didn't even know why she trained so hard, just that she had no family or any real friends so what else is there to do?

Well...Mickey is kind of her friend. They were more roommates but she could consider Mickey somewhat of a friend. Shi didn't feel much of anything at all, so while she did remember her friends back home...well friend. Saki. Saki and Shi did everything together! Swimming was always something they enjoyed, their long walks into the desert by home just to talk. Anything and everything! Even thinking about Saki now didn't bring any pain of missing your best friend. She felt...well, if she did feel anything it would be embarrissment over not feeling sad or lost without her, but not the actual feeling itself. "Heh...I guess I'm not a good friend. Was I ever?" She asked out loud to the mirror.

* * *

 **~~~~Disappearance~~~~**

It wasn't long before Shi heard a commotion, raised voices to be exact. Curious, she left the bedroom to go up a flight of stairs to walk into the office of master Yen Sid.

"Wak! Where is the king!?" A duck with a wizard hat and blue clothing and very yellow feet was panicking. Yen Sid was on his feet to the window deep in dog was scratching his head, looking very confused.

"What happened master Yen Sid?" Shi asked.

"Mickey prematurely started his mark of mastery exam." Yen Sid replied, turning towards the others. "He's gone."

 **And so ends chapter 4. Each one longer than the last. That is my goal, but I am not sure how long I can do that.**

 **XD**

 **Either way, please review. I'll get out the next few ones faster if you do "puppy dog eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

**I now get two days a week with my son, things going a little better. I have started birth by sleep three new files to get the full story and cut scenes. I know it like the back of my hand, but right now I am figuring out what worlds Shi will appear and in what order. Sometimes she will run into Terra, aqua, or Ventus. Even Mickey! But I am replaying to get the areas and storylines straight. And yes, no Zexion or Ienzo yet, but it isn't really a story unless we include the start right? It will be worth the wait.**

 **This is a fanfiction dedicated to Zexion. Any couple's straight it gay may be requested. Any tips or things you want to happen in the story, review and I can make your dreams come true. That being said,**

 ** _I do not own Kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or Disney or anything except my OC. If I owned something as awesome as Final fantasy, i would have a remake of 6 be made._**

* * *

Shi raised her eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "What do you mean Mickey started his mark of mastery exam _prematurely_?" She asked.

The dog spoke up. "Well I think master Yen Sid means is-" Shi raised her hand.

"I mean, with you all so powerful and all." She chided. It was meant as a jab, but ended up showing how frustrated Shi has been there for a total of three months in training. Sure, Mickey trained longer, but he was allowed to go to other worlds.

All her life, it was just Windurst. The savanna around it, and mountains surrounding everything. The one stream that ran through the savanna was her favorite place to be. Wiped in an instant, which at this point was fine with her. But with so many worlds to see, well staying cooped up in a tower wasn't as fun as it used to be. She had learned the basics of magic. Sure she couldn't summon a huge blizzard storm or have such speed it seemed like she flys through the air, but she did know the basics. She could cure herself, simple fire and blizzard. Thunder she never mastered, and was in fact weak to it. She felt ready, and wanted to prove herself.

"You will respect the master!" The duck quacked at Shi.

"I know you have been restless my dear. You aren't ready to be a master. I can't subject you to testing yet." Yen Sid replied, his right hand going to his beard in thought.

"I'm not asking to graduate. Mickey is gone right? What if I go find him? With all the talking you do to your orb thingy something big is going on." Shi replied, twitching her pointed ears. Yen Sid laughed slightly.

"Not for decoration I see! But...I can't send you out Shi. You have yet to face the darkness inside you."

"Let me fight." She walked to the desk. "Master, I know I'm not a master. But it seems to me you really need Mickey. He will be a good master I know, so why don't you tell me what I can do."

"How can I be sure you will return."

"You don't." She looked at him, her purple eyes slightly glowing. "But he is my only friend. And you saved me. I do owe you, I will get him back. Maybe then I can pass your exam." She finished.

"Get your amor ready Shi, you will need it. Only if you pass will you find him." Yen Sid closed his eyes as Shi nodded and left the room.

"What was that about?" The duck spoke.

"She has no where to go. I took her as a student to train along the king, Donald." Yen Sid replied.

"She seems kinda different." The dog spoke.

"I have no idea what she is Goofy. But she has no ill intent as far as I can see."

Donald folded his arms. "I don't like her!"

* * *

Shi changed into her armor, keyblade in hand. She had no idea what he meant by fighting her darkness. But never the less she did a few fighting stances in front of the mirror. Nodding to herself, she walked out of her room. She drank an ether that was on her dresser as she walked down the hall. Never the best tasteinf stuff, but she forced it down and shivered. "Ugh...I'll never get used to that." Throwing the bottle away she made her way to where everyone was at.

She shoot in front of Yen Sid, she nodded to him at she put on her helmet. "I'm ready."

Yen Sid nodded. "Very well. If you pass you may go. Fail, well...if you fail it may be your life on the line. Are you sure you are ready Shi?" She nodded. Yen Sid waved his hand, and soon a portal appears on he ground under Shi. For a moment she tried moving her legs as she sunk into the ground. Darkness, _nothing._

* * *

Then something. The very ground itself was... _colorful._ She saw yellows and browns mix together into various shapes she could not make out just yet. Darkness all around except herself and the ground. Taking a few steps forward, she heard it.

 **"Back again?"**

She looked up into the darkness, determination on her face. She gripped her keyblade tighter. "Who are you?"

 **"I am me. You were bathed in darkness until I found you. You have a new fate.**

"I control my fate." She put her hand to her chest, no beating. "Only I control me."

 **"Power sleeps within you. If can manifest if you give form, choose** **wisely."**

Three pedestals rose from the ground itself. To the right a sword floated above it. The middle held a sheild, and the left held a wand. Walking closer, she then began to see the whole picture of what she was standing on. A man with spikes brown hair, eyes closed as if he was asleep. He looked older than Shi herself, but still young. He had a keyblade too, his toned muscles clearly showing the years of training he must have spent to obtain them. _'Huh...o...k. I still don't understand.'_ She walked closer. She walked to the staff first, grabbing it.

 **"The power if the mystic. Inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"**

Shi put the staff down, and then walked to the shield. _'I already know magic. That is not what I need, as a child simple water spells were childplay. I don't need this." She picked up the shield._

 **"The power of a guardian. Kindess to aid friends, a shield to repel this the power you seek?"**

She thought for a few moments. Mickey and Yen Sid did come to her mind, but no real feeling behind the memories. She didn't care to particulary _save_ them. The child and man did appear in her mind as well. Instead if what could be described as sadness as it would have been before, a determination grew. _'Maybe. But let me see the sword.'_ She put the shield down and walked to the sword, picking it up.

 **"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"**

It hit her then. She never mourned her world or family. She never really mourned for her vision either. But it flashed before her eyes. If she were strong enough then, she could have saved everyone. She could have defeated those creatures, she wouldn't have to be haunted by a future she didn't know but kept seeing. _She would have had her heart._ if she was strong enough, nothing like that would ever have to happen again. With power, she could stop the future. "I choose this."

 **"Now what will you give up in exchange?"**

 _"Oh wait now I have to give up something?"_ She looked at the shield and over to the staff, she grabbed it. "I will give this up." She said aloud again.

 **"You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this what you choose?"**

"Yes."

Suddenly the floor began to crumble away like broken glass. Loosing her footing, Shi fell into darkness once more. Falling, falling until she was on her back. Gasping for air, she looked around as she sat to her feet, she looked at the now brightly blue lit ground. Light sky blue with darker navy blue and white. Walking around she noticed it was a person again, this time a young woman with beautiful blue hair. She too looked asleep, keyblade in hand. Shi didn't have long to get a good look before her own keyblade appeared in hand.

 **"You've gained the power to will be times you have to fight, keep your light burning strong."**

She saw them now, dark shadows. They weren't the things that attacked her world, they moved differently and weren't as fast. But they were pure darkness, and their eyes glowed yellow. They sunk into the floor as they circled around Shi, she attacked them one by one until they were gone. When they were gone, the floor began to crack. Again into a million peices like glass, she fell into darkness until she came upon another colorful platform.

She found herself in what appeared to be her old world. Her best friend Saki, her father, and her sister all stood around a very large tree. Shi walked up to her father first, not knowing what to say or think. She knew he was dead, but didn't question what she was seeing with her own eyes.

 **"Tell me more about yourself."**

Her father spoke. "What's most important to you?"

She thought for a moment. "My friendship and loved ones."

"Is that really so important?" He asked but said no more as he disappeared. Blinking, Shi walked up to her dead sister.

"What do you want out of life?" She asked.

Shi knew the answer immediately. "To be strong."

"To be strong huh?" Her sister replied but said no more as she disappeared as then finally walked up to Saki. Her pink eyes and pink hair not changed a bit.

""What are you so afraid of?" She asked finally.

Shi had to think for a moment. "Being unable to come up with the answer..being indecisive."

"Is being indecisive really that scary?" Saki then disappeared like the others.

 **"You want friendship, you want to be strong, and you are afraid of bring indecisive. Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey."**

Darkness engulfed Shi and This time green hit her eyes, with a touch of yellow. A young boy, around her age slept on with keyblade in hand. His hair was spiked yellow and much more spikier than the brown haired man. She saw a light shining down in the middle. She walked towards it, as she did her shadow grew bigger.

 **"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."**

She looked at the ground and saw her own shadow grew bigger, out of the ground bigger than any building she ever saw. Summoning keyblade in hand, she Baga. Fighting. It's wrist was all she could really reach so attack she did. Throwing a blizzard, she attacked mercilessly. When it's head came closer, she would jump and attack the head instead. She would attack anywhere she could, throwing a blizzard spell here or there. She ended up drinking one potion, but continued fighting anyway. Soon the shadow fell to the floor, wasting away to nothing. When the battle was done, she faded into darkness.

* * *

Back at the tower, Shi appeared before everyone again. Yes Sid was smileing. "You did well Shi. It is clear you can fight the darkness, now let me give you some items and you may leave. "

* * *

 **Finally got that done phew! It takes forever to type everything when only using a phone. That's why it takes so long but don't worry! The story is really getting going! Leave reviews! Would be so nice if you did. Until we meet again !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to another** **update!** **I'm sorry it's been a while, I have been packing to move to my new apartment with my husband. I'm also still writing this using my phone but that will change when we move. I will have a computer and be able to put much more detail to this story. I'm excited! Also still working on getting my son back. CPS is so fucken ridiculous it's not even funny. I have a pain contract and take pain medicine which my doctor drug tests me to make sure I am taking only the right dose. But CPS says you can't parent on pain medicine. I know so many parents who are actual drug addicts and they keep their kids, but I digress.**

 **You may request any couple you want and I will do my best! Please review or favorite. It would be nice to receive at least one, but if I don't it's ok I'm still gonna write.**

 **I do not own KH, final fantasy, or Disney. If I owned any one of these I wouldn't need to write a fanfiction of my fantasies on here!**

* * *

Master Yen Sid began to gather some items from his storage. Shi was packing what she was being given into a backpack. She also packed some cans of soup, a pot and spoon with a gas mini stove. A loaf of bread as well as sandwitch meat and cheese in plastic bags. She had a few pouches dedicated to drink packets like coffee, tea, and juice. Water purifier tablets and multiple water bottles ready to go. She could always hunt or fish if she needed to, she didn't expect to be gone for more than a month really. _"I just need to find the King, there can't be that many worlds...right?"_

She walked back into the room with everyone, backpack over her shoulders, keyblade in hand. She pressed the spot on her shoulder armor peice, summoning her own purple armor. Yen Sid smiled softly at Shi. "You are to find King Mickey, take the star shard he has and come back to this tower with him. Grab his hand as you grab the shard and it will take you back here. He is not in trouble, just tell him he needs to come back so we can go over his adventures. I cannot find him, he is moving from world to world too fast. Slow him down Shi and bring him home." He finished, handing over a protective bracelet for Shi to wear.

"I will find him master Yen Sid. Then maybe we can begin my mark of mastery exam." Shi replied as she turned around and walked to the door, opening it she stopped for a moment. "Thank you...for everything you've done for me. I don't know what would have happened to me if you never let me stay here, I may not have even lived if you never took me in."

Master Yen Sid pulled out a bright blue stone about the size of the palm of Shi's hand, and gave it to her. "You must be in the world for a hour but this stone will shine red if the star sh beard is there, or shine white for the star shard isnt there. Now you are ready." Shi smiled, bowed, and then walked out to start her trip down the many flights of stairs within the tower.

Stepping outside, she began to run, throwing her keyblade in the air she transformed it into a vehicle of her own. It was a purple and black skateboard with a long metal pole and handle to hang onto. It had two wheels in the back and one in front, there was a seat in the back but there was also a space upfront for Shi to stand. To turn, she would need to stand to do so. But to speed up faster, she would need to sit. There were custom pedals up front as well for breaking and one for a turbo boost. To simply speed up she would have to turn the right handle much like a moterbike. She stepped onto the board and began to speed down the road until she flipped a switch by the acceleration handle. Wings popped out from the back sides, and they began flapping like a bird. Flapping higher and higher she flew, pressing the turbo she sped into the sky like a shooting star.

* * *

She looked around, she couldn't see the tower anymore. She could only see darkness, but light as well. She could see in the distance a world. Pushing her helmet up slightly to get a better look, Shi flew towards the world. She began to see trees, flowers and gardens, a large castle and then trees grew darker into a forest. The castle drew her attention, so she aimed to land out front of the castle into a garden. Getting off her moter scooter, she took off her helmet and looked around. She pressed her shoulder pad and her armor went away, instead her classic purple tube top with a black strapped dress underneath. Her black boots with the purple laces and purple stockings and black ribbon around her neck trailing down to almost the floor. Hair shining in the sunlight, she walked towards the castle before she heard a scream from behind her.

She turned around quickly to find the source but only saw a dark and forbidding forest. Summoning her keyblade, Shianna began to run to the scream. _"That sounded like a young woman, what is she doing alone in a forest like this!?"_ She ran into the darkness, summoning a simple fire spell to light the light way, she soon could see the young woman who screamed. She had short hair, black as coal. Her lips were red as a rose, and her skin light like snow. She wore a yellow dress with a blue top with red on the puffy sleeves and a maroon red cape with a white collar. She screamed again, she was running away from a strange enemy. It was small, but darted quicker around aggressively. Red eyes and sharp limbs, they were after the beautiful young woman!

Keyblade in hand, Shi fought the creatures as the woman fell to her knees crying. There weren't many to fight so it didn't take long to finish the battle. Shi walked over and offered her hand. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You're safe now." Shi told the young woman.

"These horrible trees and monsters tried to grab me." The young woman cried.

"I saw the monsters but no trees were after you. You must have been seeing things, that's ok! It happens to us when we are afraid." Shi smiled as she offered her hand to the woman.

The young woman smiled as she took She's hand. 'Thank you, I feel better now. I'm sure I'll get along, somehow. But...I do need a place to sleep at night. Would you know anywhere I might?"

Shi thought for a moment. "I saw a castle back there."

"Oh no! I can't go there, I must find somewhere else."

Shi nodded. "Ok, how about I go with you until we find a place for you? My name is Shi."

"I'm Snow White. It's nice to meet you Shi." Snow White replied. "Thank you so much Shi!"

Shi nodded and began their walk through the dark forest. It was so dark it could almost be night time! Shi stayed close to Snow white. It wasn't long until they both heard a fight up ahead. A young boy with blond spikey hair and a keyblade of his own was fighting. Baggy pants and shoes jumping away from attacks, and bright blue eyes focused on the enemy. It was indeed a very large tree! But this tree had eyes and scary limbs that were attacking the boy.

"Stand back Snow white!" Shi ushered her into a corner to hide as she joined the fight. Together with the boy, the boy attacked as Shi cast a few simple fire spells. They went a long way against the wood of the tree, and it wasn't long before the tree was on the ground smoldering away. Shi wipped her forhead in a sigh of relief. The boy sighed too and smiled.

"Thanks for the help. I'm Ventus but my friends call me Ven." He introduced himself.

"No problem, my name is Shi and this is Snow white. I found her alone and scared. Would you know a place she could stay and be safe?" Shi asked as they both walked over to Snow white.

"I saw a cottage a while back." Ventus offered, Snow white smiled.

"That sounds perfect!" She said happily.

"Great. Let's get going!" Ventus said and the three made their way through the woods.

* * *

The two keyblade weilders worked together enemy after enemy after scary tree. Snow white made her way out of the forest with their help and soon everyone could see sunlight. Then, a clearing with a cottage just as Ventus said. It's inviting golden hay roof looking delightful to Snow white.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be safe here..." He said as he opened the front door letting everyone in. "But sit tight while I look around." Ventus then walked out leaving Shi and Snow white. Shi didn't think of it at the moment, but now that Ventus was gone she was suddenly curious as to who he was. Why was he here? Was he a master or student like herself? His blue eyes seemed so full of light, unlike her own purple ones that seemed full of shadow.

She took a better look at her surroundings, noticing everything inside seemed so tiny. Like it was a house for little people! She opened the back door to go into the garden. She did not see the front door open and 7 dwarfs walk into their home after a long day in the mines.

One of the little men walked up the stairs if the cottage into the bedroom. "Someone's asleep in here!" He cried out in surprise.

Shi heard the surprised cry and immediately ran back inside. She saw Ventus had come back as well. Snow white was surrounded by seven little men, Ventus stopped in his steps.

"Couldn't stay away could ya!?" One of the little men shouted, an angry one dresses in red. "Who invited you in you rotten theif!?"

Snow white jumped to the rescue. "Oh no, he's not a theif, Ven and Shi rescued me."

"You fussn't be fooled, uh..mustn't be fooled by him, princess." The one in orange and glasses spoke.

The angry red one shook his fist. "Go on, get!"

Snow white put her hands together with a sad expression. "Oh please don't send him away. You see, he helped me when I was lost and oh so very frightened."

"What happened to make you go into that forest anyway Snow white?" Shi asked.

"Well, I was picking flowers by the wood, and there was a stranger there. He had a sword, but it was like a key, and then these monsters came and.-" Snow white began.

"A sword like a key...Terra!" Ventus suddenly exclaimed.

"You mean this stranger saw ya and set his horde of evil demons after ya?" The dwarf with the glasses asked, a serious expression on his face.

"Terra would never do that!" Ventus argued, Shi raised an eyebrow not really following along.

"Oh, of course. I'm sure he wouldn't, not if he's someone who's your friend." Snow white blushed feeling very foolish indeed.

"Princess! You trustn't be so musting...er trusting." The dwarf with glasses stuttered.

The angry dwarf spoke up. "He is lying! Mark my words he is a lier!" He yelled.

"I'll prove it!" Ventus shouted back and ran out of the cottage.

* * *

"You didn't need to be so mean." Shi remarked.

"You get out too!" The angry dwarf then yelled at Shi.

"Fine. You won't get any more help from me, you dwarfs can go fuck yourselves." Shi said as she walked out. "You deal with all your monsters and things happening alone!" She shouted angerly back at the cottage. "What ungrateful little.." she mumbled as she walked back to the forest. "Wasted my time for nothing...I didn't get a chance to ask if he had seen the King here or not..." Shi sighed.

Up ahead she heard fighting again, this time against something much bigger. She began to run for it, keyblade in hand she caught up to Ventus in the middle of a huge fight against a very large and angry tree. He was on the ground, Shi summoned her energy and sent a green wave to Ventus. "Cure!"

Ventus stood up. "Thanks!" He began fighting again. He did most of the damage as Shi stepped back and acted as the healer for the battle. With the two working together, they soon brought the tree down to it's roots in the ground. With one final stab with the keyblade, Ventus and Shi won the fight. Ventus didn't stick around though as he kept running through the forest and out into the opening on the other side.

"Terra!" He screamed to the sky.

Shi heard the scream but didn't follow. Ven kept running, so Shi let him. It seemed as if he was looking for a friend too. Shi looked around, before crossing her arm to her shoulder summoning her armor. She closed her eyes. Pulling the stone out on a necklace she had underneath, she looked at the pure white shine. "Mickey must not be here..." She said aloud to herself as she got onto her moter scooter. With a sigh, she flew into the sky and away from the dwarven woodlands.

* * *

 **And that is that!**

 **Thanks for reading, please review! Any tips and comments are appreciated. be the first to warm my heart!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally got a computer! Well, laptop! The chapters from here on out will be so much more longer than ever before. I can also have all the detail I want and I hope to improve my writing even more before I begin to work on my book. So without further adeu,**

 **This is a Zexion/Ienzo-OC fanfiction. You may request any pairing I will do my best.**

 **I do not own final fantasy, Kingdom hearts, or Disney. But I am kind of glad I don't, I can spend my time playing the games and watching the movies otherwise.**

* * *

Through the outer darkness between worlds, Shi made her way through to the next world within sight. Landing on the dirt roads and gardens right outside a castle. It was night time, and Shi looked at the castle, then outside the gardens and into the woods. _"I don't want to camp outside a castle...the forest should do."_ She pressed her shoulder, armor disappearing with a bright light. She walked towards the forest, the trees very long and reaching into the night sky. Not like the dwarven woodlands, whose trees were dark, naked, and forbidding. No life was within those woods but the monsters Shi and Ventus had to kill to protect the innocent Snow White. These trees were much nicer, the leaves all together seemed to cover the night sky.

It wasn't long before she heard crying. A young woman, older than Snow White was it sounded like. Shi summoned her keyblade and began to run towards the tears. What she saw was not the creatures that plagued the world before, but just a woman on her knees at a bench, a fountain not too far off, her head in her arms crying. Shi also saw a young man, blue eyes and brown hair with some spike to it. Not quite like Ventus, for this man also looked older. Seeing his eyes brought back a memory...her trials with Yen Sid. The beautiful colored platforms she fought on, and answered her deepest desires. This was the man she saw on one of them, and now that she thought about it, Ventus was one of the ones she saw too. But what did it mean? Before she knew it, the man was already talking to the woman.

"Is something wrong?" he asked gently.

" It's just that my friends made me the most beautiful dress, but my step mother and step sisters ruined it. And I was so looking forward to going to the ball tonight." The young woman cried, refusing to lift her head.

The young man's eyes saddened as he paused. "Darkness always finds its way into a wounded heart. You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials."

"But I..." She lifted her head to face him. She didn't get to finish her sentence as the fast moving dark creatures appeared again all around the clearing. Shi ran up just as the man shouted "Unversed!" He summoned his own keyblade and stood side by side Shi. The two darted around to defeat the enemies together. Terra was a much better fighter, stronger and faster than Shi was. He didn't do much magic, so Shi tried to make herself seem useful and was casting multiple blizzard spells. Soon they cleared them out, Shi was panting slightly.

"So that's what they're called, Unversed?" She asked, putting her keyblade away she walked over to the young man holding out her hand. "I'm Shi." She offered before he had a chance to ask.

He didn't reply as the crying woman kept her tears flowing. "I can't believe...not anymore..."

"Strength of heart is important, but that's not all you need." A voice called out.

But the woman kept crying. " There's nothing left to believe in...nothing!"

"Nothing my dear? Oh now, you don't really mean that." As the voice spoke, a beautiful bright ball of light was floating down closer to the woman until it changed into the form of an old woman. Her light blue robes flowing in the wind, the hood keeping her face hidden from Shi and Terra.

The young woman lifted her head, her bright blue eyes watering still. "Oh but I do, it's just no use!"

"Nonsense! If you'd lost all your faith, I couldn't be here, and here I am!" The elder woman sat on the bench next to the young woman. Her gentle face and dark eyes showing much wisdom beyond her years. She offered her arms in a hug, "Oh come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

The young woman startled. "The ball? Oh but I'm not-"

"Of course you are Cinderella. But We'll have to hurry! Now, what were those magic words?" She stood up and pulled out her pure white magic wand from her sleeve. "Oh yes! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Not far off was a pumpkin patch, where one began rolling, then jumping it's way over. It grew bigger with each hop, and soon it was a beautiful white carriage, while a few mouse were turned into horses and then a driver to accompany the new change. Standing in shock, Cinderella's torn and ragged pink dress began to change. Glowing a beautiful pearl blue, the skirt becoming fuller and beautiful long gloves appeared. Her hair was then in a beautiful up-do fashioned bun. Glass slippers were the last to appear, bringing the look together.

Cinderella was shocked, looking down at herself, she happily declared "Oh, it's a beautiful dress! Why, it's a dream come true!"

"Yes but like all dreams, I'm afraid this can't last forever. You'll have only until midnight, and then on the stroke of twelve the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before." The fairy godmother offered her arms to Cinderella as she explained.

Cinderella wrapped her arms around her hugging tightly. "Yes I understand." She then stepped into the carriage, and it took off to the royal ball.

Shi smiled. "That was nice of you to do for her."

Terra "Her heart was full of light. Why didn't I see it? What did you do? I can hardly tell she's the same person."

The fairy godmother then looked at both Shi and the young man. "Who are you?"

"Terra."

"Shi."

"Terra, Shi, in your heart do you believe that dreams can come true?" She asked the two. Shi had to think a moment. The only dream she ever had, was the haunting vision she had that day. She didn't dream of anything, she had no desire. Except...the desire to **know**. Why did she keep seeing that man? His hair keeping half his face hidden, but those blue eyes. As if they knew everything in the world. Well, why did he haunt her dreams? Why did she want to protect him? _"Was it like this for father when he met mother?"_ She didn't have the chance to ponder before Terra spoke.

"I do. But I also believe you have to make an effort to make them come true."

Shi then replied, "I do as well, but not all dreams are good."

The fairy godmother nodded. "Yes of sometimes just believing in dreams is easier said than done. Cinderella believes her dreams can come true. I wanted her to see that she is right."

"So that's what made her shine, faith in her heart that anything is possible." Terra exclaimed, nodding in understanding.

"Where did she go?" Shi asked.

"To the royal ball at the palace. Go, and when you see her dancing...you'll know she believes. And that will help you to believe too." Fairy godmother answered before she herself disappeared into the night. Lugging her bags to her shoulder, Shi looked at Terra.

"You haven't seen...a large mouse running around have you? He is my friend and I'm looking for him." She asked.

He shook his head. "I have not, but I haven't been in this world either. You may find him, I'm looking for a man named Xehanort, have you seen him?"

The name meant something, the feeling of darkness enveloped Shi's memory. She saw her own world, and yellow eyes, and then she felt a pain in her chest. The memory of her own heart being ripped out filled her mind, she shook her head. "N-...Xehanort? I haven't heard that name...I hope you find him." She responded, trying to shake the memory from her mind. Shi didn't understand the feeling, or why she was having it. For the longest time, she didn't have feelings. So why start now?

Terra nodded. "Thanks anyway. Good luck with your friend." He walked away, leaving Shi still shaking slightly. Sighing to herself, she began walking where Terra headed. The huge castle looked interesting, and Cinderella dancing might be a nice sight after all. Something to get her mind off the yellow eyes she kept thinking of. She met some unversed, and began her training with them. Deffeatig multiple unversed did take a while, for when she did make it to the castle eventually the clock was almost to midnight.

* * *

Terra was escourting Cinderella down the large hall filled with unversed when Shi showed up. Terra was...Terra was magnificent. He certainly was trained very well, and for much longer than Shi herself. Keyblade left and right, he certainly was a very physical fighter. Shi only had a few unversed to deal with here or there when ever they got close to Cinderella. Focusing on her training, she swiftly beat each one to death with her keyblade.

As they guided Cinderella down the hall, they walked into a very large room. Stairs leading up and breaking away. Terra continued to fight the larger unversed while Shi took care of the smaller ones. _"Terra is so strong...was it a mistake leaving this soon?"_

When they reached the top of the stairs, Terra opened the large double doors. Inside was a ballroom, large and beautiful. Marble grey floors with large red rugs around where people were dancing. A few women stood to the side of the room along with a young Duke. Cinderella smiled like a child in a candy store. "Thank you Terra, thank you Shi!" She stepped forward, curtseying to the Duke and women.

The women scoffed, and a young handsome man stepped forward. The expression the women held was furious as Cinderella took the hand the man was offering and began to dance with him. The red pants and yellow top he wore paled in comparison to Cinderella's beautiful dress. The Duke looked excited, and Terra smiled. "Maybe believing is enough."

Cinderella and the man stared into each others eyes, you could see them starting to fall in love. Suddenly however, a very large unversed appeared. With a maroon conductor outfit and hat, it floated in the air as it had different instruments playing music. A violin, a flute, drums, the music could be _seen._ Waves hit Shi, she crossed her arms to block from further attack. The Duke cried out, "Guards! Guards! Where are they!?"

"We will take care of this." Shi said as Terra began attacking. The unversed had large puffy white pants, legs popped out and it was running towards the two. Shi dodged an attack and aimed for it's right leg. Terra kept jumping and somehow...speeding midair closer to attack. Shi cast a blizzard spell before jumping herself and trying to learn the move. Terra's keyblade would glow a split second before his burst of speed, Shi began to concentrate. Focusing on what she wanted to acchieve, she jumped again. This time, her own keyblade glowed and she propelled forward.

That was when she hit her head. Knocking into the unversed quicker than she planned, she knocked her head into it's head, **hard.** It staggered, and Shi fell to her knees. "OWWW!" rubbing her head, her vision doubled from the force. Terra took the chance to slash hard, and brought the unversed down. He walked over to Shi, offering his hand to help her up. "I was no help.." she grumbled, rubbing her head still.

Terra laughed. "You have one hard head Shi."

The Duke ran up to them. "You have saved us! The guests were just starting to enjoy themselves" he sighed.

"Well don't give up just yet." Terra replied, looking at Cinderella and the young man, holding hands and talking in their own little world. Not a care about anything else. "Tell me something. Have you always had a problem around here with those monsters?" He asked the Duke.

"No, I believe they began to appear shortly after a boy in a mask arrived in our kingdom. Those that saw him said they obeyed every command he gave."

Both Terra and Shi wondered out loud. "A boy in a mask?"

"Do you know where he is now?" Shi asked, curious.

"No, I don't believe anyone else has seen him since." The Duke replied sheepishly.

Terra put a hand to his chin in thought. "I see..."

It was then they all heard the chime of a very large clock. Cinderella panicked hearing the sound. "Oh my goodness, it's midnight!"

The prince nodded. "So it is, but why-"

"Goodbye!" Cinderella exclaimed, running down the stairs in a rush. She left a single glass slipper in her rush to leave.

The Prince cried out, "Stop! Please come back!"

Everyone began to run after her. Seeing everyone after her, Cinderella did not go back for her shoe. The Duke picked it up. "Mademoiselle! Please! Don't go!" The Duke continued to chase, but Terra and Shi stopped at the stairs.

At the bottom was another girl, much different than Cinderella. Blue hair and eyes, she held a keyblade too. Black suit with pink and white strapps and laces. Blue material fell behind her, brining the look together with her white sleeves not connected at her shoulders. Terra was surprised. "Aqua!"

"Terra!" Aqua walked up the steps to meet the two. "Terra, Ven ran away from home."

Terra looked at her. "What?"

"I think he went to find you. Do you have any idea why?" Aqua asked.

"No...Actually, just before I left he tried to tell me something." Terra walked forward away from the girls a bit. "I should have listened to what he had to say."

"Oh...did you locate Master Xehanort?" Aqua asked, looking at Shi.

Terra didn't look back but replied, "No, but he seems to be looking for pure hearts filled with light."

Something about that seemed familiar to Shi. But she didn't know where from, Aqua nodded, Shi offered her hand to shake Aqua's in greeting, before Terra continued, still not even looking back. "All I can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here. He continued to walk away. Shi put her hands to her hips wondering.

"All right, I will stay and see what clues I can find then." Aqua replied before turning to look at Shi. "My name is Aqua." She offered.

"Nice to meet you Aqua, my name is Shi. Sorry to hear about your friend." Shi said sympathetically.

"It's ok, he will come home soon." Aqua said.

Shi put her keyblade away. "I would stay to chat, but it's getting late and I need to make camp. I wish I could help you but I am looking for my friend too."

Aqua nodded. "Ok Shi. I wish you luck." Aqua then headed into the ballroom, and Shi walked down the stairs and out into the hall. From the hall, and into the garden. Pulling out her blue stone, she waited as it shined. The blue turned to it's pure white color, signalling that the star shard indeed was not in that world. Mickey wasn't here. It was also getting late, and Shi was starting to get tired.

Walking out of the gardens, she headed into the woods. Finding a good tree by the fountain, she set up her tent. Setting her bag down and putting the tent up, she gathered some firewood and dug a pit. Putting rocks around the pit, she cast a simple fire spell and had a roaring fire going. She had a pot pulled out, and some canned goods cooking. Potatoes with some carrots for dinner, and an apple for desert. Shi also layed out a sleeping bag, and sighed as she finished eating and layed in her made up bed.

"Terra was so strong...if It was just me I don't know if I could have taken that unversed out. The party could have ended horribly...I have to get stronger." She put her hand to her chest.

Still no beating.

* * *

 ***eyes tear up***

 **One person has added this story to following...I am so happy!**

 **I also must say I did have my laptop...and I brought it to someone who said they could fix any virus r whatever was on it. I believed them...they are my father...**

 **...**

 **My computer...my poor poor computer**

 **I can't even get into it. He didn't read my text which had the password and tried too hard...I don't know what he did. But I can't get back into it.**

 **I will have it fixed but yes...right back to the phone.**

 **...damnit.**

 **For that one person who added this story this upload was for you. I finished it on my phone just for you. 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**My computer has been fixed, and therefor I can begin writing again. Longer chapters, more detail!uch**

 **This is a celebration chapter, 7,000 words because I am finally getting my son back! It almost took 3 years he just turned 3. My life is complete and I suddenly had such inspiration I wanted to share this with you. Thanks for all the support I've gotten, it wasn't much but it did keep me going. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!**

 **You may request any pairings and I will do my best. This is a Zexion/Ienzo fic with an OC.**

 **I do not own Kingdom hearts, Disney, or Final Fantasy. The only thing I own is my own character. If I owned anything as large as the above, I would be rich beyond my wildest dreams and thusly, would have no desire or need to write or do anything with my life. It would be complete, but I do not own any of this so here I am!**

 **Rated M for mature scenes yet to come.**

 **Side note, I don't own FF 11. I dedicate the world Shi is from as FF 11, because I miss that game so...so...badly.**

* * *

Flower gardens all around, a young boy was hiding in the bushes as some guards ran past. Shi watched as they ran all over the gardens, looking for someone desperately. The boy, wearing a white lab coat kept out of the way, staying hidden. Must be a game! "Hey!" She tried to speak, but found no sound coming out. Blinking, she reached her hand out to the boy who just stared ahead. Her hand went through his shoulder, pulling her hand back she stepped away. _"Dream?"_

Suddenly the boy was much older, his hair covering half his face. But the eye that was showing, such a beautiful blue. Shi couldn't help but stare into that eye, she didn't feel a quickening of a heartbeat, or any feeling really. Except, curiosity. The same boy she kept dreaming and seeing visions off. It couldn't be just her imagination, _could it?_ Was Shi seeing someone real, and if so, why? _"What am I supposed to do?"_ She looked around the garden, the plants looked older, and the young boy was now a young man. Taking notes on a clipboard, she couldn't help but want to be near him. Even in her dreams, she wanted to know more about this man. The moment Shi felt the desire to know more about him, a voice yelled from across the garden.

"Ienzo! Come right here this instant where have you been!?" A long blond with green eyes was shouting as he ran over.

But before Ienzo could answer, all the colors swirled together, her vision blurred into darkness. She sat up, awake and panting slightly. Sweat dripped down her face as she sighed. "Of course right when I get to the good part!" Shi opened her sleeping bag and stood up. The sun was coming across the horizon, the dream faded away as she began to make a nice breakfast. Some toast and a little bit of oatmeal with chopped up apple together. She pulled out the star shard, it stayed its shining white. Shi packed up her things, and then summoned her armor and ride. Without a moments notice, she was out into the darkness between worlds, traveling to the next place she saw.

When Shi appeared, everything was dark and dreary. Huge dark green castle walls. Mold grew everywhere, there were also bones and stone everywhere. Shi had less than a minute before a hoard of minions were all gathered, their pitchforks and swords pointed straight at her waste. They were short, but many. Shi summoned her keyblade and began fighting, one after another attacked relentlessly. As she fought, Shi looked for a place to run. Castle walls were all around, and she could not find a way out except into a dark hall. She ran, casting one Fire spell after another to light her way. She found herself in a large round chamber, a throne was at the very back of the chamber, and a glowing sphere floated there, as well as a familiar keyblade and face.

"Ven!" Shi shouted as she fought. Ventus turned around, and with a mighty swing of his keyblade he took out the minions chasing Shi. As Ventus fought off the minions, Shi found herself drawn to the glowing sphere. Almost in a dazed state, an insignificant feeling arose. It was nothing really, but Shi knew what to do. She raised her keyblade, and focused on freeing the light. A beam of light erupted from her keyblade and shot at the glowing light. Now it was free, and a wonderful feeling and light filled the room. Shi realized then what it was she freed, a heart.

* * *

A young handsome man with brown eyes and brown hair. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with a grey tunic over it, a black belt with a golden buckle with grey pants and brown long boots.

"Don't you remember? We have met before."

"We have?" A young beautiful woman with long curly blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She looked almost frightened as he held her hand." She wore a long sleeved grey dress with a black corset on front. She was also barefoot and had a black headband.

"Why of course, you said so yourself! Once upon a dream." The woman turned around and smiled at him, as they walked together hand in hand, they stood against a tree looking at a lake.

"I never thought I would meet you outside my dreams that is."

He then asked, "Who are you? What is your name?"

"Hmm? My name?" She thought for a moment. "Why it's..." She looked into his eyes. "Oh, oh no I can't! Goodbye!" She began to run.

He reached out to her. "When will I see you again?"

"I don't know, maybe someday!"

He walked after her. "When!? Tomorrow?"

"Oh no! This evening! At the cottage in the glen!"

* * *

Ventus and Shi blinked. "What was that?" He asked.

Three good faeries walked out. One dressed in all red, one in all green, and the other in all blue. "That was Aurora's memory." The red one spoke. "She must have gotten her heart back."

"So her dream came true?" Shi asked.

"Yes, but not long ago. Dreams are very strong beliefs, Aurora's led her to her true love."

The green one spoke. "I see you have strong beliefs too. Don't you dear?"

The blue one spoke. " You will find what you need too dear, don't worry and believe." She told Shi. "Now hurry We can't stay here!"

They went to a fire. Purple teleport took them to a chest. Inside was Magnent, to which Shi learned the spell within. Ventus already had it, thus had no use for it. They teleported with yellow fire till it took them to a blue one. Then green, then blue again. Walls kept pulling up directing the party to a orange fire. They left the room and were in the dungeon now. Disposing of the guards the party jumped onto a ledge, more guards. Leaving the room they entered the hall. They ran to a purple fire, then red, then green again. They left and entered Maleficent's throne room.

A dark witch stood in the middle of a room with a long black scepter, long sleeve black robes with purple down the front, black horns and an evil look in her eyes. "Someone has released Aurora's heart. Tell me children, was it you?" Green eyes stared into theirs.

The blue fairy gasped. "Maleficent!"

"Only cause you stole it in the first place!" Ventus shouted. He then ran with his keyblade, Maleficent teleported away in a green fire spell. Ventus hit only the air.

"A keyblade. You must be Ventus." She stated.

"Huh? How do you know of me? And the keyblade?"

"My power ensure I'd know the key to bringing me hearts. Terra gave me a demonstration."

Both Shi and Ventus asked, "Terra?" Shi because she didn't know who that was. Ventus, because he was in shock "He was here?" Ventus asked.

"Why yes, In fact it was he who stole Princess Aurora's heart."

Ventus looked down then shook his head in disbelief. "That's a lie!"

"I was asked to leave you unharmed...but it seems that I have no choice!"

All three faeries panicked and used a spell to turn into orbs. Everyone teamed up to fight her. Ventus would throw his keyblade around as Shi used spell after spell. She found that most of them didn't work, except Blizzard. So Shi cast Blizzard over and over as Ventus and the Faeries fought. After the battle, Maleficent walked up the steps as Ventus shouted. "There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!"

"You don't believe me?" Maleficent responded. "That's unfortunate, he agreed so easily."

"He did?" he looked hurt.

Shi wanted to comfort Ventus, but she didn't know this Terra at all. For all she knew, he could really have done what Maleficent was saying. That is until a voice spoke up.

"Ven don't be fooled!"

"Aqua!"

"Terra would never do that, you know that as well as I do." A woman ran in with short blue hair, blue eyes and a black top with black shorts. A long blue material fell at her sides as she wore a long white sleeves that cut off at the arm, grey gloves and a keyblade. Pink straps crossed in a X fashion on her back and a white bow tied around her middle. Long black stockings and black shoes completed the look. She ran up to Ventus and Shi.

"Ahh, the truth can be most cruel, even among the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of the heart of another. I'm sure you'll agree, Ventus, Aqua...whoever you are"

"It's Shi and don't you forget it you old hag!"

Aqua turned to Ventus. "Ven, let's go home."

"But Terra..."

"Terra is not ready to leave yet."

Ventus thought for a moment and sighed. "I'm Sorry Aqua, but I can't go with you. It's just I have to find him before it's too late!" He ran off.

"Ven!" She reached out.

Shi looked at Aqua. "I'm sorry about that, but I have a question. Hi, my name is Shi." She smiled and held her hand out. Aqua shook it. "I'm Master Aqua."

"You're a master? That's awesome! But I need to ask you, have you seen the king? He has big round ears, a giant mouse that talks. I was sent to find him because he was supposed to take his mark of mastery exam but he disappeared.

Aqua shook her head. "I'm sorry I have not. If you see Ven try to tell him to come home okay? If I see this King I will tell him to go home too." She smiled. "I will see you around, goodbye Shi."

Shi sighed and nodded. "Alright. Thanks anyway and I will." She pulled out the stone, glowing again to show the King was indeed not on this world. She summoned her armor and left. Summoning her armor, she once again left the world. On her way to the next one, she sighed. She was cut in the last battle, but no blood came out. "What am I if I am not alive?"

Arriving to the new world, she saw a giant castle and beautiful flower gardens. As she walked around, she could only see beauty. There were unversed as well, but mainly flowers and grass. As she walked out of the gardens, she was in what looked like multiple entrances to different places. She saw a bunch of unversed surrounded a young man. He was only shorter by a little bit, a large white lab coat was on as well as his blueish grey hair over his right eye. He didn't cry for help but he knew he was in trouble.

That's when it hit her, it was [b]him.[/b]

She had to save him! Running over, she yelled "Hey! Leave him alone!"

As she fought, she could see him run to the side to watch. One after another she killed the unversed. Using a blizzard spell on the last one, she was panting slightly as she walked over. "You are safe. My name is Shi...what is your name?" She asked. His blue eyes staired into her purple ones. Silence.

As she looked, it hit. She could do nothing to stop it, and now the years of her father telling her it would happen, when her world was destroyed she thought it would never happen. Suddenly, she wanted to spend all her time with him. She wanted him safe, and happy. She would do anything to make all his dreams come true.

"Ienzo."

She smiled. His voice! It was perfect. "You are ok right?"

"Ienzo!" An older man with blond hair and a beard. He had a white lab coat on as well, he ran up to I ienzo with a ice cream in hand. "There you are! I saw what happened, this is why we don't sneak out of the castle. Thank you for saving him, his parents died long ago and I adopted him.

Shi smiled. "I'm glad he has someone like you..."

"We must be getting back, thank you and adieu." He waved, and Ienzo looked back at her as they walked away. That was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She didn't know what it was, but she wanted to see him again. It wasn't long before walking along she ran into Aqua.

"Hey Shi! Have you see Ven? I saw your king, he is here!"

"I haven't seen Ven here but you did? Thank you! I was starting to think I wouldn't find him!" She waved her goodbye and left. She saw an older man, bald and darker skin. Much like her own tone, he had yellow piercing eyes. His gaze, as he looked at her Shi felt hugely uneasy. His eyes gleamed and he smiled, but he walked past. Shi fell to her knees panting slightly. _"Who was that?"_ She felt such an intense darkness. He was strongly familiar, the look he gave her as well. Did she know him? It was shortly after she finally met Terra.

"Have you seen Master Xehanort?" He asked. She looked into his eyes.

"Why do you ask?" She was afraid for the first time in a long time. Why did he need him? Did Master Xehanort somehow..."

"I just need to see him. I have...been tasked for his retrieval."

She nodded. "Of course...he walked past not too long ago. You may be able to catch up." She smiled. "I wish you luck, be careful." She then left Terra to it, and walked away. She ran into the King talking to a much older man with an incredibly long beard. He was wearing mostly blue, and had a blue pointy hat. He reminded Shi of Master Yen Sid. "King!"

"Oh Shi! What are you doing here?"

* * *

"King, I came to get you home. You need to take your exam!" She replied with a smile.

"I can't now Shi. A lot is going on, a Master Xehanort I fear may be...I'm thinking too much. Anyway! I can't. Too much is happening Shi, you go home."

"I can't unless I take you with me. I have no choice King you have to understand. Why did you leave?"

"This thing took me away. It's been taking me to all these worlds and places. For a reason! The unversed, I fear darkness is taking a step."

"Then let me help you."

"Shi..." But before Mickey could finish, his own star shard began to glow. Suddenly he was whisked away into the sky, and out of sight.

"KING MICKEY!" She reached out as she cried out. Sighing she turned to the wizard. "Guess my quest isn't over."

"My dear, you will find what you need. I must go though, good luck!"

She nodded. "You have a good day too." She looked towards a giant castle. The man had said he escaped the castle. "I'll come back Ienzo. I...I have to do this first." She looked to the sky and realized it was getting dark. "...I COULD spend the night." Looking around, she soon found an INN. Renting the room, she first put her things down and then walked back out.

Walking to the gardens outside the castle, she sat on a ledge looking at the stars just starting to form in the sky. "So whatever got my world, will get other worlds. But how can I stop that?"

An hour passed, when she was joined by someone. Ienzo sat about four feet from her, sitting on the ledge as well.

"Hey. We didn't get a chance to talk. We don't have to though if you don't want."

"...Thank you."

His voice was gentle, she immediately liked it.

"It's no problem." She smiled. "I'm Shi...it's nice to meet you Ienzo."

"...You are not from here."

"I'm not. My world...I'm from a place called Windurst. A giant tree is in the middle of the town, the castle is to the east. Shops to the west, exit is south and north. Houses all around. It had a river running through, as well as outside was so many trees and grassy planes. It was nice."

"Why did you leave?"

"...My world was taken by darkness. And where I appeared, I trained to fight there. But a student went missing, I am supposed to find them."

"...Good luck."

"So why try to leave so much? You know its dangerous."

"It feels like prison."

She closed her eyes. "When I come back, I'll teach you to fight. That way you won't have to worry, and you don't have to stay there."

"...You don't have to."

"But I want to. Don't you want to be able to go out on your own? I will come back. And when I do, I'll teach you to fight."

"Thank you."

It was just then that a man in another lab coat appeared. He had long blond hair, and green eyes. "Ienzo! There you are! You need to come back this instant."

Ienzo stood up, the man offered his hand. However Ienzo slapped his hand away and walked ahead. The man looked at Shi and smirked. "You aren't from here. You look interesting...I could run so many experiments..." He muttered.

Shi looked at him and leaned back slightly. Completely weirded out. She stood up. "Bye Ienzo!"

"Hah! Don't bother." The man called out.

Ienzo stopped, turned around and waved. "Goodbye Shi." He walked away, the man walking with him in shock.

Smiling, Shi stood up and left. Walking back to the INN, she was happy as could possibly be. She got into the bathroom and sighed. "A shower!" She started the water and stripped down to nothing. Stepping in, she immediately began washing her hair and then body. Washing her arms, she thought of Ienzo more. She herself was about 16. He looked to be 15, maybe 16 himself. Either way, she was happy. Her race found multiple partners that their souls could live with as well. It wasn't just the heart, it was an instinct on a higher level. She wasn't sure if he could be a match. But she did want to see him again.

As she got out of the shower, she dried her hair and then redressed. She walked into the bedroom, ate some buttered bread for dinner before heading to bed. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep gently. Waking up, she stretched in the sunlight and yawned. She had to go looking for the King today. She summoned her armor, left the building and then was off to the next world.

* * *

She could only describe the next world as, cartoonishly festive. Bright red, blues, yellows and greens were everywhere. She saw a racetrack in the distance, and all these stands and bright buildings. She saw an ice cream machine that shot ice cream out. She also saw a court where what looked to be a ball game being played. Music was playing in the background, and she saw the towns folk. Cows, ducks, mouses and chipmunks all walking around on two legs. The female mouse she saw, reminded her of the King.

"Hello visitor! My name is Queen Minnie. Welcome to Disney town! We are having the Dream Festival right now."

"Hello! My name is Shi. So..." She smiled. She didn't want to worry the Queen, her introduction answered Shi's questions. The King wouldn't be here. This was his home town, she knew she had to leave. "I wish I could stay and play a few games, but I really must be going." She smiled. "Good bye my Queen!" She waved goodbye, and left town. Summoning her armor, she left for the next world.

The next world, a lot of people wore toga's and there were huge beautiful stone structures. She ran into two young boys and Terra were fighting the unversed. Joining into the fight, Shi disposed of some of the smaller ones. Watching Terra, she already knew he was way out of her league. _"I may know how to fight...but my mission is to find, not fight. One day I'll be like that. I'll be like Terra."_ As she continued to fight and cast her magic, the last of them were taken out.

"What are you doing here?" Terra asked her. She looked back.

"I'm searching for a student of Yen Sid. The King still...I saw him but he disappeared, he has a item that has been taking him places on its own accord.

Terra nodded. "I see. I'm still looking for Master Xehanort.

"Wait...Master?" She was confused. Such darkness, in a master!?

"Yes he uses darkness. But it's even with light."

"I don't understand..."

"I see. I can understand that thinking, but from my stand point. It was darkness that took my world and forced me into weilding the keyblade."

"Master Xehanort would never do something like that!"

"I didn't say that Terra!'

"He isn't a bad person. And neither am I!" Terra then walked away, leaving Shi surprised.

"I didn't...I didn't say he did anything." Saying it, she didn't believe it. She didn't have proof, but she **knew** Master Xehanort was trouble.

"Aw I'm sorry. Hi! My name is Hercules." Hercules had bright orange hair in a curl, and wore a white toga with brown sandals.

"C'mon! Let's go into the the coliseum so we can enter the tournament." The other boy had on a silver helmet hiding his face. He wore blue with a few brown here or there. As the two ran off, Shi followed and headed to a colisuem. That is until she saw Terra again. He was speaking with a blue man with flaming blue hair and he wore a long black Toga.

"Name is Hades. Ruler of the underworld, lord of dead, yadda yadda. How are you doing? Hey lemme guess, you're trying to put the kibosh on the darkness inside of you. Am I right? Of course I'm right. Well anyways, a bad idea"

"Wait, what?"

"Okay stay with me here, darkness is inside everybody. Nothing to be ashamed of! You play nice with it and darkness will be your best friend. But if you go and get all self conscious and refuse to face it, the darkness will run over you like a debutante at a toga sale. And then where are you? No where. Now me, I look at you and I see potential! That's right kid, you got the potential to conquer the darkness inside you. And I'll even give you some pointers. I mean believe me, is anybody knows conquering, I know conquering."

"Well, let's hear it then. How do I conquer the darkness?"

"Easy. You sign up for the games." Hades started to walk away. "I know I know." He turned back around. "Please Lord Hades, the games? But hey, you would be surprised what you can learn in the heat of battle. And don't worry. I'll be there to guide you every step of the way. I'm kinda what you'd call an expert in the art of darkness. Oh decide fast, limited time offer." Hades walked away, Terra soon followed.

Shi didn't like the sound of that, looking at Hades she could sense the darkness. The longer she looked at Terra, she could sense his two. _"His is a little over half taken over...this isn't good at all, it has to be stopped! But how?"_ She walked in after them, still trying to figure out how to help Terra. Inside she could hear talking, she stopped at the door in the shadows.

"When are you going to tell me how to conquer the darkness?" Terra asked.

"Hold your chariot horses." Hades answered. A paper with a pen appeared in the air as Hades began to write. "You would not believe to bureaucracy involved with these things. Name?"

"Terra."

"Kinda earthy but alright. Now...height and weight.." He looked back at Terra. He wrote something down. "What's this? Favorite god? Pfft, come on it's Hades. There, boom! Easy!" The paperwork disappeared. "I sense you're already getting warm and fuzzy inside. With that darkness, it's sweet really. And hey, by the time you finish that match here, you'll have figured out how to conquer it for good. And don't worry, if anything goes wrong I'll make it go all away. A service with a smile."

"I got it." Hades had put his arm around Terra, to which he immediately walked away.

Shi didn't like where this was going, but she knew she could do nothing. She walked into the stands where Terra began fighting the unversed. A large fat blue one with a flying purple one, five boot shaped grey unversed that bounced around, three treasure chest shaped unversed, two flying red two yellow and two blue all of them were flying. Terra took out each team in under 20 seconds, even the extra giant time sand unversed, the 4 mandrake paired up with the fat blue one, even the multi colored flying mushroom looking unversed. Shi was impressed to say the least at the speed Terra took care of the unversed. She began to really see how her skills could be better. The more she thought about things, the more she felt desperate to find the King. Things were moving behind the scenes neither one of them were ready for yet. Did Terra steal Aurora's heart? He was clearly struggling with darkness, if he was desperate enough to go to Hades. A feeling formed in her gut as she watched the next battle open.

The young boy with the helmet she saw earlier walked out with his sword. But something was terribly wrong! Darkness enveloped him that was not there before, Shi stood up from the stands. "Terra! Be careful he can't control himself!" She shouted.

Hades then pointed at Shi and said "Hey girlie, quiet or I will remove you from the stands!"

Shi sat back down, but remained on the edge of her seat. Just as the darkness could suddenly be seen by everyone, The boy's helmet fell off to reveal his dark blue eyes and spiky black hair. The boy ran to Terra again, just as Terra thought the fight was over. Terra shouted, "Stop it! The match is over!"

The boy locked weapons with Terra, he was suddenly stronger and faster than before. _"Is this the power of darkness?"_ Shi thought to herself.

"It's not...me..." The boy said through his teeth.

"What?"

"I'm not doing this." The darkness seeped out of the young boy.

"He's being controlled!"

That was when Hades appeared. "Huh? So what do you think? You like my super warrior?" See, right here this, this is the power of darkness. Coulda been yours. Still could! If you're open up to it.

"Hades, you were just playing me!" Terra shouted as he continued to block any attacks from the boy. "The darkness will never have me!"

Shi felt immediately proud. "I struggled with it when I first woke up too...if I didn't have Master Yen Sid, and King Mickey by my side I may not have been able to fight it...Terra has amazing friends like Aqua and Ventus. He'll be fine." She smiled as she watched him fight.

"Help me...You've gotta set my heart free."

Terra fought the boy, he held back. Feeling more proud, she saw as Terra fought the boy just enough until he fell to the ground, confetti could be seen being thrown into the stands.

"Forget it. Looks like I bet on the wrong dark horse. That kid doesn't have what it takes to handle the darkness." As he walked away, the boy started to get up.

"You going to make it?" Terra asked him.

"Yeah, I'm finally free. Where is-"

"He's gone." Shi finished as she walked up.

"Man, how could I let a guy like him control me? I'll never live it down!"

Terra offered his hand, the boy smiled and took it. "Thanks um..."

"Terra."

"Thanks Terra, I'm Zack!" He looked Terra up and down, "Yup! You're exactly what I would picture a hero would be. It's not the way you look, There's just something about you."

Terra turned around. "Well I'm no hero, trust me."

Shi frowned, she didn't know what to say but Zack said it all.

"Are you kidding man? Listen to those cheers!" The stands were filled with people all cheering and hollering. They loved Terra! The fight was amazing! Terra looked around as Zack continued to speak. "You don't get to decide if you're a hero or not. They do. And they've already made up their mind. Whether you like it or not, you're their hero. And mine too." He sighed. "It's too bad. I really wanted to fight you fair and square..." He looked down.

Terra playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Maybe someday Zack."

Shi smiled as she watched the two walk away. Pulling out her stone, she waited for it to shine. The King wasn't here. Well, one good thing happened. She wouldn't have to worry about Terra, happily she summoned her armor and left the world.

* * *

As Shi went through the pathways between worlds, she saw a giant unversed that looked to be like a sea monster. She also saw Ventus chase it onto a giant orange red spaceship.

"Maybe the King is there..." She went to the ship and found herself on board. Just as Ventus was trying to reason with a giant shark looking guy. He was wearing mostly black and held a yellow gun that was pointed at Ventus.

"So you are the intruder, Identify yourself!"

"My name is Ventus."

"My name is Shi."

He pointed the gun at both Shi and Ventus.

"The monster I was chasing ended up on your ship"

"Nice try, if there was another intruder on board we would have detected it. Three including you two."

Just then, the ship shook as a warning blared over the intercom and lights flashed red. "Intruder in the machinery bay! We lost control of the engines! I-it's some kind of monster!"

Turning around, he put his gun away. "Now you tell me." As he ran to the source of the problem, he yelled back, "Stay right there! I have lots of unpleasant questions to ask you when I get back."

"This is my fault, I have to do something!" Ventus said aloud, Shi nodded.

"I'll help Ven. Hey, I saw Terra."

"You did!? Where!?"

"It was the Olympus coliseum."

"Oh..."

"You seem worried."

"...I'm scared we aren't friends anymore. And that he will be different."

"...He is fighting darkness. But I can say this Ven, I did too. Without my master and my friend, I wouldn't have done it. Having a wonderful friend like you, I know he can fight it." She smiled. "Now lets take care of that unversed!" Ventus nodded with a smile and they both left. But just then, something fell from the ceiling. It was wearing a orange jump suit, it also had four arms and it was blue. Ears sticking out, black eyes and two blue antenna, it spoke. "Ven? Terra? Ah-koo wa?"

Ventus bent over. "What? Do you know Terra and Aqua?"

The creature pulled out what looked to be a star. Pulled together with string and tape it said, "Fren circle!"

"Hey is that a Wayfinder?" The ship shook again with the force from the enemy below.

"The engines are under too much pressure, we are risking explosion!" Shi said in a panic. "We have to hurry!"

"What am I doing, there is no time!" As Ventus and Shi both ran, the creature went with them as well. "No! You need to stay here, it's too dangerous!"

The two ran through the ship, killing and and all unversed. At this point in time, even Ventus was better at fighting then Shi. It was then he told her about King Mickey, and the keyblade graveyard. Shivers went down her spine, to think every single keyblade at one point was owned by someone. They were all dead now, there really were almost no one left in all the worlds that could fight the darkness. Hearing this, she was determined to train. Not here because there was too much going on. But when she found King Mickey, she would train harder then ever. Time was running out, she had to find him!

When they reached the engine room, they both pulled out their keyblades and began to fight. It was also just then that the blue creature crashed through, insisting on helping. "Hey you shouldn't be here!" Ventus cried out.

"Oh let him help, he wants to after all! I think he considers you a friend." The creature barked out in its own language at the unversed. As the three fought, the unversed was no match for them all. Even after it died, the creature was still yelling and threatening in it's language.

"Hey, it's over!" Ventus walked over and put his hand to it's shoulder. It threw him off. It kept yelling, but then calmed down and its eyes opened back to normal.

"What's gotten into you!?" Ventus shouted from the floor."

"It's way finder broke." Shi saw as the creature turned around, it's ears down.

"Oh don't worry. Friendships are more than an object."

"Fren...ship...circle?"

Ventus and Shi nodded.

"Don't let the little mimic fool you. You saw for yourself what kind of monster that thing is. All it knows how to do is hurt and destroy." The giant shark like alien spoke up as he pointed his gun at the blue alien.

"He helped us stop the monster!" Shi ran in front of the blue alien, her arms out blocking him.

"You must have triggered some sort of mutation hidden in the little freaks genetic coding."

"Ven, fren!" It shouted

"That's right, we are friends!" Ventus had his keyblade ready at his side.

"Better say your goodbyes now, because 626 is about to be destroyed!" Just then, 626 jumped onto his face and started scratching. "Stop that!" it shouted as he shook his entire body to get 626 off. Forcing the giant alien down, Ventus Shi and 626 began to run. "Sound the alert! The prisoners are escaping! Don't let them get away!"

626 was in his own space ship, Shi and Ventus were on their keyblade vehicles trying to get away from the mother ship. However there was a problem with the space ship 626 was using, soon he was panicking but the ship was suddenly in hyper speed mode. Speeding away from both Ventus, and Shi. Shi felt bad she didn't check the ship if King Mickey was there, but she had a feeling he wouldn't be. The keyblade graveyard she had a terrible feeling at. But there was one more world to look first. Heading there, she arrived mid day at a place near an Indian camp. Walking away she found herself near a lagoon where a Pirate wearing mostly red with a red hat and long curly black hair was shouting at a young man with orange hair and green tights.

"Today is the day I shall rid of you forever Peter Pan!"

"I'm busy right now Hook, we're on an expedition! Can't I show you up some other day?" Peter pan replied.

"You'll show me up now! Give back me treasure!"

"Who is that?" Aqua asked Peter.

"Ah that's just Captain Hook. He's a two bit pirate codfish."

"I'll leave you in two bits boy!" Pointing his hook for a hand at them, he yelled "Smee!

Suddenly a cannon shot from the pirate ship in the back, aiming directly for Aqua and Peter!

It missed by a few feet, hitting the ground with an explosion. Everyone ran away, two of the boys were looking up at a cliff. One dressed as a bear, the other a fox. "The mark on the map points all the way up there." They pointed up at a giant waterfall with multiple cliff tops leading all the way up.

"Ah relax, a little pixie dust and we will be up there in no time." Peter pan replied with a smile.

The boy dressed as a bear looked at him. "But we never had to flied that high before!"

The one dressed as a fox finished, "What if we fall?"

"Hey, when did you two turn into cowards?"

"That's not nice." Shi commented.

"Don't you think you are asking a bit much of them?" Aqua asked.

"Men, only the bravest of the brave can claim that treasure." Peter ignored Shi and Aqua.

"Yeah we know..." The one dressed as a bear spoke up.

"Tink if you would." The glowing yellow fairy with a green dress turned away with her arms crossed. "We haven't got all day!" The fairy flew into the air and over the two boys. Sprinkling fairy dust as she went along, the boys began to suddenly float to the top. The others followed suit and Aqua looked around.

"Hey, aren't we back to where we started?"

"Ya mean we went all around neverland for nothin?" Asked the fox boy.

"Well, you conquered all sorts of obstacles to get here. And to me, that certainly not nothin'. Peter said with a smile.

"You know I had you all wrong." Aqua spoke up. "You were just looking out for them back there. Being a good leader."

"Yeah of course I was." Peter replied.

"You're too late Peter Pan! I'll be taking what's mine now!" Captain hook stepped out of the bushes with Smee. Smee was on top of the treasure chest as Captain Hook faced the party. "Secure me treasure Smee."

Smee who was wearing a green cap, a white and blue striped shirt with blue shorts and brown sandals answered, "Aye-aye Captain!" As he opened the treasure chest, he jumped in surprised and frowned.

"What is it now? Captain Hook asked.

"C-Captain it's the treasure. I-It's been..." Smee stammered.

"Spit it out you idiot!" Captain Hook yelled. He looked into the chest himself and was angered even more. "Odd's fish, It's all junk!"

"Whaddya mean junk!? Those are our treasures Hook!" Peter Pan yelled as he did very much take offense to that statement.

"But what did you do with MY treasure!?" He yelled as he stomped his foot.

The kid dressed as a bear answered. "Oh we losted it all."

"You WHAT!? You scurvy brats have crossed me for the last time!" Suddenly, there was a ticking sound in the air. With each tick, Captain Hook flinched. "Hm? What's that? That sound..." He looked very nervous indeed. In the water, an Alligator could be seen with it's mouth open in a huge grin. "Not you again! No, get it away from me! Smee! Do something! Smee!" He began to run away.

"Wait Captain!

Smee ran after the captain, and the party went up to the treasure chest. Inside was multiple toy swords as well as a wooden toy keyblade. Ventus was carved into the handle. Shi picked it up. "Is this?"

"Oh Ventus left it here. I guess it's a special keepsake or somethin'. But don't worry about him, he said he would be all right without it. And he promised to visit us again with even better treasures. Maybe enough to fill a hundred treasure chests." His brown eyes and smile answered back.

"Ven...he was here." Aqua slowly smiled. She then looked to the side. "And someone else."

"What's the matter?" The boy dressed as a bear asked.

"It's nothing. Best you stay here." Aqua ran off. Shi ran after her.

"Aqua wait up! What's wrong!?" Shi asked. As they neared the Indian camp, a voice rang out.

"So, have a good time hanging out with the kiddies?" The voice came from someone **very** familiar. Horribly familiar. Shi's eyes widened in shock, as there he was, the man responsible for taking her heart. He was with Master Xehanort, destroying her world. Her life. Everything wrong, came from him.

"Oh my god it's you!"


	9. Chapter 9

**From here on out I will be posting much more often. Our characters have met! Things are really starting to get going! Now this chapter we will face the end of birth by sleep. Then Shi and Ienzo start to get closer.**

 **I do not own Disney, or final fantasy or anything in this story except my OC. If I owned this stuff, I would have kept Ienzo/Zexion alive and not have to die by Axel. T_T**

 **Rated M for later scenes.**

* * *

Wearing all black, his head covered in a pure black helmet with red all over his outfit. No skin could be seen at all with the heavy black and red. In his hand, was the wooden keyblade that was in the treasure chest.

"How did you get that?" Aqua asked, summoning her own keyblade.

The man summoned his own keyblade. "Just like I outgrew my need for you."

"You freak!" Aqua was angry now, the angriest Shi had ever seen. Both girls had their keyblades and charged the man. Aqua was doing most of the damage, Shi was scared. Her memories haunted her of the things he did to her. The blood, her heart. She saw her own **heart**!Either way, Aqua soon defeated the man. Falling to the ground, keyblade fell to the ground next to him. Panting heavily, Aqua sighed in relief. "I've done it...He's...finally finished." Trying to stand up, she fell to the ground.

"Aqua!" Shi offered her hand to help her up.

"Ven, Terra...You can rest easy." Soon Aqua closed her eyes and passed out.

"Aqua! Aqua! Aqua wake up!" Shi shook her for a moment before closing her eyes and sighing. When she looked over, the black masked man was gone as well as his keyblade. "He didn't die..." She shivered, sitting close to Aqua keeping a sharp eye out in case the masked man came back. Soon, Aqua did awake. Peter Pan, the boys and Shi were all calling her name.

Aqua sat up. "I'm fine." She got to her hands and knees, and then stood up.

"Oh no! Look at Ven's treasure!" Peter gasped.

"It's okay Peter. Whatever it is that binds us together isn't going to break so easily. And that's our real treasure. I think Ventus knew that. That's why he left this behind." She bent over to pick up the pieces.

"Sure sounds nice you guys are that close." Shi smiled.

"And that's something pretty special. You and Ventus and Terra was it? One day, you should all come back!" Peter then rallied the other boys. "Okay men! Let's go!" The boys all ran off laughing, jumping, having a grand old time. Aqua smiled sadly, before she summoned her armor.

"Shi, be careful...I'm afraid some terrible things are going to happen." Aqua warned.

"You too Aqua...I must report to Master Yen Sid of what has been going on."

Aqua nodded, and soon left. Shi summoned her armor, looked at her stone once more and saw it glow to tell the King was not here. She then left.

* * *

She did fully intend to go see Master Yen Sid first. However, she felt exhausted. She went back to Radiant Garden to sleep in the INN. Arriving, she rented her room and walked upstairs. Pulling our her stone, she sat down on the bed with it, looking at it and thinking of what to tell Master Yen Sid. It was at that moment, the stone began to glow and brilliant green. It blinked and a voice came from it.

"Shi? You called?"

It was Master Yen Sid! "Master Yen Sid! I, I didn't realize we could talk like this."

"Have you found the King?"

"Yes but the star shard keeps taking him to different worlds. Something bad is happening, I think it has to do with a Master Xehanort. There are three other keyblade weilders out here, Ventus Terra and Aqua. Aqua is a master, Ventus is looking for Terra who Aqua is looking for Ventus, and Terra is fighting darkness looking for Master Xehanort. Upon seeing Master Xehanort, he has true darkness. He...something terrible is happening, the King told me other worlds are being taken over slowly. A princess had her heart stolen, we freed it but it's only a matter of time before something like this happens again. The last world I need to go is some place called a keyblade graveyard."

Before Shi could finish her report, Master Yen Sid spoke up. "Don't go there Shi! You are no match for Master Xehanort. I will do something, but please come back."

"Master may I stay one night, I am tired and I will return in the morning."

"Yes, get the rest you need. Stay low, and come back safely. Take care of yourself Shi."

"Yes! I will Master. You take care of yourself too." Putting the stone on the desk, she laid in bed and sighed. "...I have a bad feeling about all of this." The past few days, the feeling was worse. She knew she wasn't near strong enough to protect everyone. She immediately thought of Ienzo, sitting up in bed she decided. "I will train the most I can, I have to protect him...I can't let my nightmares come true." Looking at the clock, it was going to be 11PM at night. Walking over to the window, she looked out at the stars in the sky. Biting her lip, she knew what she had to do. Starting tomorrow, she would train harder than she ever had before. But tonight, bed.

Her nightmares came again, this time it wasn't Ienzo she saw die. It was herself, and all the worlds. Darkness had spread, and it couldn't be stopped. Sitting up in bed panting, she turned on the light and found herself covered in sweat. Standing up, she walked to the shower and started the water. Grabbing a pair of clean clothing, she stepped into the water with a sigh of relief. It was six in the morning, but she was wide awake. Washing herself, she was putting together what she wanted to work on first. She would start with just regular fighting. There were unversed to practice with thankfully, and it wasn't long before she was out the door in her armor.

Walking to the center of town where the entrances to multiple places could be seen she began training. It wasn't long however, before she saw someone appear in the walkway. "Terra! There you are I was worried!" She ran up and put her hand to Terra's shoulder only for him to turn around. "Terra?" She punched her in the face, throwing her back three feet.

"Ah!"

"Terra's body belongs to me now. His heart is darkness, I am unstoppable!" Darkness poured fourth from him. His white hair and yellow eyes glinting as he summoned his keyblade and walked over. Shi stood up and ran to him full force.

"NO!"

He swiped her away easy. Attack after attack, spell after spell, nothing hit him. Nothing worked. Shi was getting desperate, however she knew she was no match. Pulling her stone out she called, "Master Yen Sid! KYAAAAAAAA!" The stone dropped and she flew another five feet. He slashed her back, this time it was a deep cut. As blood fell, she turned around and tried another Blizzard spell. Xehanort appeared behind her, and right as Shi could hear a familiar voice calling her name, the keyblade stabbed through her upper stomach lower chest. Just like back home, except it wasn't her heart that was struck. She bled even more. Looking down, she pulled her hand up to look at the blood. _"Is that...mine?"_

She looked at Aqua. "I'm alive..." She let out a single laugh. _"I bleed again. I come back only to die again...At least Ienzo didn't..."_ She fell to her knees, Xehanort pulled his keyblade out. Shi fell to her side on the ground. She coughed up blood, she could watch as Aqua lost it. She fought relentlessly against Xehanort, calling for Terra. The two Masters fought, soon Xehanort was in his second mode. A shadow popped out of his back and helped him fight. Shi was getting cold, so cold. The battle ended, Shi could no longer keep her eyes open as she blacked out right as Aqua jumped into the darkness in the ground after Xehanort.

* * *

Three men were rushing to the scene. One with an eye patch, a single yellow eye, a large scar on his cheek long black hair and a dark blue uniform on led the way. The great leader that was with Ienzo before was following along with another guard that had long dread locks, blue eyes and sideburns. "Right this way!" The one with the eye patch spoke.

When the leader caught up to the scene before him, he spoke with the dreadlocks guard. "Get a medic now!" He walked over to Shi, seeing she was passed out he heard a noise. Catching his attention, he knelt before the man with white hair and yellow eyes. "Young man what ails you? Can you speak? Tell us your name."

"Xe..hanort..."

"Xehanort?"

The man with the eye patch smiled. Xehanort passed out in the wise leader's arms. "Quickly, get them to the castle!"

"You can count on me." The one with the eye patch picked Xehanort up. Soon others came. The long blond with green eyes, blue eyes and short curly brown hair. Ienzo came as well. His eyes widened as the guard with the brown hair and blue eyes picked Shi up carefully. The blond grabbed the armor that was on the ground. "The armor she wears is broken, the other one belongs to someone else. Very interesting." The blond smirked.

Ienzo glared, but said nothing as everyone brought the two back to the castle. The great leader himself as he had been a doctor did the sugery himself on Shi. Ienzo would refuse to leave, he wore a mask himself and insisted on staying in the room.

"My boy, what is she to you?"

Ienzo refused to say a thing.

"She will be ok."

"...She helped me."

"Ah, she was the one that helped you that day I remember." He didn't say any more, but had a small smile to himself as he worked on her. If Ienzo was finally coming out of his shell, it was about time. Stitching her up, he wrapped her torso and belly as well as her right shoulder and left thigh. He had no idea what kind of weapon did this, but he was happy to know she would be okay. Hooking her up to the machines to keep her vitals in check, he gave her some pain medication for when she woke up and he left the room to tend to Xehanort. Ienzo stayed.

He asked Xehanort what he could remember, what had happened. Only to find he had no memories of what happened. Curious, the great leader left the room and walked to his study. Happy that both lives were saved, he didn't think much more on what happened that day.

It would come back to haunt him in the year to come.

In a few hours, Shi opened her eyes. She was in a room where she laid in bed, machines were by her and a chair sat across the room from her. Ienzo sat in it, reading a book. When she moved in bed, he looked at her. "25 stitches."

"Yeah sounds about right...that hurt." She looked down, realizing she had nothing on but bandages she blushed and pulled her blanket up.

"What happened?"

"Where is he? Xehanort! The man with yellow eyes and white hair and-!"

"Room down the hall. No memory."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"No memory. He did this?"

"...I...I don't remember..." She looked away. _"Aqua was fighting him...did she hit him that hard?"_ She looked at Ienzo. "Anyone else?"

He shook his head. _"No...she can't be..."_ She couldn't help the tears running down her cheeks. She saw her armor in the corner, broken in the middle by the wound she has now. _"I have no way to get back...Oh my god...Terra! King Mickey! Master Yen Sid! Aqua! Ventus! Oh god...I...how could I have failed!?"_ She started panting, becoming panicked. Ienzo looked at her a moment, he looked at the door to which he closed it. He walked over and simply grabbed her hand. Squeezing his hand, she leaned her hand into his chest. "I failed!"

Saying nothing, he looked at her armor then at Shi. He didn't understand what she had failed in, but for some reason he didn't like to see her like this. It was...ALMOST annoying. Yes, that is the word right now. Annoying. "You are alive. Calm down."

She bit her lip, trying to control her breathing. "I-I'm sorry Ienzo. I...I just need to be alone right now. Okay? Thank you very much for coming to see me, maybe later?" Tears ran down her cheeks still, Ienzo nodded grabbed his book and left the room.

Shi broke down there and then. She couldn't do anything, if Xehanort truly lost his memory...maybe it was for the best. A new person!

But she could never forget. That was Terra. Because of Xehanort, everyone was gone. And she could never go back. Because of Xehanort, Shi failed her mission.


	10. Chapter 10

**Now we are in the events that lead up to Kingdom hearts one. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Final Fantasy or anything in this story except my OC.**

 **Rated M for what is to come.**

 **Any pairing you might have in mind, ask away!**

 **I also don't own FF7 as Aerith and her mom are in this.**

* * *

As the days passed, Shi healed. It took longer than a normal wound because it was done by a keyblade. Ienzo would visit at least once a day. They would spend quiet time reading together. He brought her some books to read. Mostly science in nature so she was also learning things. Learning more about how the world works, what they had discovered so far, everything. They would also talk sometimes too. She learned a little about him as he did her. He was a very intelligent individual, he wanted nothing more than to be a scholar. He loved studying different things, and knowing Shi was from a different world he wanted to know everything. Shi at first didn't want to talk about her memories, but she soon couldn't help it. She didn't see the harm in telling him about Windurst, or some of the other worlds she had been to. He disliked the idea of Neverland, to not grow up at all. She agreed.

"What was your favorite world?" He asked.

"Here." She smiled.

"Why?"

"I feel like this could be my home too. It's beautiful, when my world was taken I always wanted to start new." She looked around the room she was in. It was very dull, mostly white and a little light blue. Not really colors Shi enjoyed, but it was certainly better than the recovery room. That was **all** white.

Ienzo nodded as he continued to read a moment. It wasn't long before he set the book down. "What happened between you and Xehanort?"

"He took my world. Killed my family, everyone I knew. There were other keyblade wielders, he killed them too. I was so angry, I knew I couldn't beat him but I couldn't help but fight. It's clear I lost. After that, Aqua turned up and fought with him. I...didn't see quite what happened in the end."

Ienzo's eyebrows furrowed. "He doesn't seem like the man to do that."

"Well he lost his memory..." Shi replied, looking away. She still didn't know if she believed it or not, regardless she wanted to keep her distance from him. She still felt uneasy around him.

Ienzo didn't know quite what to believe. Either way, he left the topic at that and stood up. "It's time to go walking down the hall. Think we can make it to work out? Master Ansem has a inside pool he thought would help build you up again." He offered his hands as Shi took them. Standing with shaking feet, he pulled a wheelchair out and she sat in it.

"I can't swim alone."

"You won't be alone. Master Ansem and I will be there." He pushed her down the hall and into a very large gym room. The pool was inside and went only to Eight feet, but that was more than enough to swim with. There were steps walking into the pool as well, making entry easier. Ansem the Wise was in dark red swim trunks, he was standing on the steps.

"Ah there you are Shi." He stepped out and walked over, Ienzo put the brakes on the wheel chair.

"I brought this for you." Ansem pulled out a two peice swim suit, purple with a white trim. Immediately Ienzo frowned. Pulling off his own lab coat, he pulled off his shirt. Handing his shirt to her he looked away.

"Wear this too." His eyes narrowed as he saw another man coming. Even.

"Oh? Giving your own shirt to her? You wouldn't give that to anyone even if they were dying."

"I suppose you chose the swimsuit Even." Ienzo glared hard at him.

Even simply smiled. Ienzo pushed Shi all the way to a makeshift tent and inside. "I'll leave you to it." He turned to walk away.

"Wait!"

He stopped.

Shi's face at this point was bright red. "I can't stand on my own...I can pull my clothing off but I will need a little help..." If her hands could destroy each other, they would with the rate she was twitching and squeezing her fingers. Ienzo closed his eyes. With a light sigh, he kept them closed as he got to his knees. Realizing what he was doing, Shi bit her lip as she bent over and pulled her socks off. Ienzo took them. Trying with all her might, she was able to get her underwear below her butt cheeks, he pulled them off her legs as she still sat. She could see his face turning red as well, yet he still kept his eyes closed tight. Shi untied the gown she was in from the back and it fell.

She didn't blame him. His eyes were closed. But when he reached out for the gown, he certainly got a handful of something much different. Soft, and round. Not clothing at all. With a slight squeeze, Shi couldn't help the tiny little groan/moan. A soft sigh really, the feeling in her stomach was so jumpy like butterflies. But when he touched, where he touched, she wanted more. Biting her lip so hard they began to bleed, Ienzo apologized profusely.

"It's okay Ienzo! S-stuff like that happens ok? You didn't do anything wrong just hand me the bikini top and shirt."

He did, and she was able to pull both on herself. Now was the most awkward part.

"Ienzo...I need you to help me stand...and help me pull the bottoms on."

Nodding, he helped Shi to stand. "Lean over to me, all your weight on me."

She leaned forward, his arms went under her arms to keep her steady. Then he bent slowly, her upper body going onto his back. Thanking the heavens that his shirt did cover her up, she was barely able to lift her legs to put in each hole as he pulled the bottoms up. Helping her back into the chair, he didn't say anything more as he pushed her out. Even of course was right outside, almost as if he had been peeking. The expression on his face, Shi wanted to punch it off immediately.

"Ah good! Ienzo do you want to swim as well?"

Ienzo said nothing as he went back into the tent alone, and came out in dark blue swim trunks. A spare white t-shirt was on as well.

"Now Shi, I know you can't walk. But the water will make you mostly weightless. We can get you walking here in no time." Ansem the wise pushed her chair to the edge right past the steps. Without saying a thing, Ienzo jumped in. Coming back up, he held his hands out to Shi. She took them. Ansem put his arms under hers and helped scoot her into the pool, Ienzo then wrapped one arm around her making sure she stayed up.

Even was taking notes, Ansem was surprised. Ienzo never opened up to anyone, or help anyone like he has helped Shi. He talks to her as well, even was in the tent helping her change. How horrible it must have been for him, yet he did it. Ansem only had happy thoughts, but Even had so many plans he wanted to do. So much to study, Shi clearly was not human and he wanted to be the one to finally dissect her.

* * *

Ansem stepped into the water himself and walked up to Ienzo and Shi. "Shi hold on to one of us and the other will move your legs out. You will hang on, but kick your feet as much as you can. Can you do that?" He asked.

"...Don't let me drown." She held Ienzo's hands tightly.

Ienzo stretched her hands out. "Keep your head to the side to breath."

Ansem went under the water to pull Shi's feet out behind her, pulling her up to the surface. For a moment her head went under, but holding onto Ienzo she turned to the side and kicked as much and as hard as she could. It wasn't as strong as she thought it would be. It didn't splash as much as she thought it would. It was more effort than she thought it would be too. _"What happened to me?"_ Her expression said it all.

"Your spine was almost severed Shi. We weren't sure you would be able to walk, the fact you can move your feet at all is huge." Ienzo answered without it being asked.

"Through my stomach to my back?" She bit her lip to try and remain calm. She did almost die. She almost died, and was almost not able to walk ever again.

"Your healing is marvelous! Must be your people! Oh I can't wait till I-"

"Even! Shi is a guest. She is nothing else and you will do nothing of the sort!" Ansem barked out before Even could even finish. "Go check on Xehanort. Leave us be."

Even put away his notepad with a look of disdain. Huffing, he stormed away.

"Can you swim with your arms? How do you feel?" Ansem asked Shi.

"I'll try." She smiled softly.

Ansem nodded and swam to the side of the pool, the shorter way instead of the longer way. "I am here and Ienzo is behind you. Anything happens we are here."

She nodded. Looking at Ienzo, he let go and she began swimming with only her arms. Thankful that her arms were stronger than her legs at the moment, it took a minute but she did swim her way to Ansem by herself, Ienzo stayed by her side as she did so. When she did it, she cheered happily as they pulled her through the next few swimming exercises. Within a half hour, she was beat. Panting, Ansem and Ienzo helped pull her out of the pool and into a towel and her chair.

"Now I know you and Ienzo are okay with each other, but I think a woman's touch is needed sometimes. I have asked a woman in the village to help. She has her daughter as well, and I think they would be easier to help with dressing.

Ansem had seen the red cheeks both had, it reinforced that they were in fact only teenagers. And probably, shouldn't be left alone. They heard knocking and Ansem opened the doors to reveal a beautiful woman with her daughter. Both had long light brown hair, the daughter in a braid while the mother let it hang with a small hair clip in. She wore a long sleeved red dress with an apron, and her daughter had shorts and a white shirt on with boots. She had a little dirt on her from playing outside, but both had smiles.

"Ah Ifalna! Aerith, it is nice to see you." Ansem smiled as he led them to Shi. "This is Shi. She is new and was gravely injured. She needs help dressing if you don't mind."

Ifalna shook her head. "Of course not, this poor dear has been through a lot." She offered her hand. "I am Ifalna, this is my daughter Aerith."

Shi shook her hand. "I'm Shi."

"Mommy can we play?" Aerith asked.

"Maybe later dear, Shi has to get better first."

"Awww!" Aerith looked down as Ifalna wheeled Shi down the hall and into her room.

"I will leave you to it." Ansem said as he opened the door for them.

Inside, Ifalna helped Shi get undressed. She shivered in the cold.

"This is your bra dear? It doesn't fit anymore."

"What are you talking about of course it fi-"

Ifalna held it up to her breasts in comparison. Shi's eyes opened wide. She **did** get bigger. She was at least a size A when she started training with Master Yen Sid. Now she looked to be about a C.

"Teenage years they pop in! We will have to get you a new one but for now, wear this." Ifalna helped Shi into a undershirt and a purple dress. Sleeveless, it looked like she was wearing a corset with how fitted it was. It wasn't tight at all though, the made of the fabric gave the illusion that she indeed was wearing a bra. Frilled at the bottom, it was like a sundress she could dance around all day. If she spun, her dress would flay out as she spun. Shi loved dresses like these.

"You're pretty!" Aerith exclaimed happily.

"Thank you." Shi smiled.

"You can't walk yet dear?" Ifalna asked.

"No...but I hope to soon."

"Well, Aerith and I will help. Everyone here only wants to see you get better."

Shi smiled softly. "Everyone huh?" She thought about it. _"Even Xehanort?"_

* * *

 **And there we have it, another chapter! Sorry things seem to be going slow but we can't skip the important details! This is Ienzo and Shi building their relationship as well as Shi finding out more about the darkness and hearts. The very start of KH 1 will be happening soon, so stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok! We finished birth by sleep, right now Xehanort has lost his memories...or has he? On an island far away, there are new heros that will start their adventure. Shi continues to heal, and so our story begins.**

 **Part II, When heartless awake from the darkness within.**

 **Rated M for future scenes**

 **I do not own KH, Final fantasy, Disney or anything but my OC. Any pairings you want feel free to request! I may do your OC if you want. =)**

 **Onward!**

* * *

Ifalna is a wonderful woman and mother. Shi could see the love she had for her daughter, Aerith. Aerith loved flowers just like Ifalna did, and often brought a new one each day to Shi. Ienzo had not come back to visit, and Shi could guess why. _"He did kinda grope me. He didn't mean to! He didn't even see...I don't think..."_ She sighed. The last thing she wanted was Ienzo to not be comfortable with her. Ever since Shi felt her heart beating again, it always quickened whenever she thought about him. His touch back there, she was embarrassed to say she **liked** it. She wanted it, but didn't want him to be weird about it.

"Something on your mind dear?" Ifalna asked as she walked in. This time it was her alone, she gave the flower to Shi anyway. "Aerith just started school today and could not come at this time. She wanted me to give you this though." She smiled.

Shi took it. "Thank you. You don't have to visit everyday you know, I know it must be a burden-"

"Don't you dare say it's a burden! It's not. You were hurt Shi, you are lucky to be alive! I am more than happy to be here to help you. You can't expect all the men here to help you, you don't want that do you?"

"I don't mind. Anyway, I am feeling much better. Can we try walking today?" Shi asked.

"Of course!" Ifalna offered her hands and helped Shi to her feet, then to the walker. "Put your hands here, and see if you can support yourself."

Shi nodded and gripped the bar with both of her hands. Holding tightly, she shakily stood up as straight as she could. "Ah!" She doubled over in pain. She still had an IV in, and Ifalna immediately pulled out a syringe filled with a bright blue liquid. Pulling a tube out, she replaced it with the syringe and slowly pumped the medication in. Within minutes Shi was definitely feeling it. She felt great. The pain was still there, but Shi was able to stand straight and even take a few steps with the walker. "What was that stuff? It's amazing!"

"Pain medicine. You can only have it a few times a day so ask for it sparingly." Ifalna walked with Shi, her arms outstretched just in case she needed the help. She opened the door and the two headed into the hall. Step by step, Ifalna walked Shi down the hall and slowly into the kitchen. She helped Shi sit at the table, and Ifalna looked into the pantry then fridge. "What would you like to eat? Let's try some real food today."

Shi smiled. "Hm...something simple is more than fine for me."

It was that moment that Braig, Even, and Dilian walked in. Briag was making a scene as he talked about Xehanort. Dilian was simply looking for food as Even listened to every word. He spotted Shi.

"Here she is. Took all his memory away." Even remarked.

Shi glared. "And he stabbed me completely through almost making me paralyzed. Not enough pay back if only his memory is gone."

"Eggs! Bacon?" Ifalna pulled both out and began cooking to try and ease the tension.

"I will have some." Dilian said, Braig nodded.

Even sat at the table across from Shi, his hands together under his chin. His right eye was bigger than the left as he examined Shi. She felt uneasy.

"What the hell do you want weirdo." Eyes narrowed, she would be damned if she showed any weakness to this jerk! She hardly knew him, but she knew enough. She didn't trust Even.

"What are you." He didn't really ask more or less demanded an answer.

"None of your business."

"Oh it is my business."

"How so?"

"You live here."

"And you do too. I doubt you own this place. You aren't worth an answer."

Even stood up quickly in anger. "How dare you! You little worthless-!"

"That's enough Even." Ansem the wise, and Ienzo walked in. Ansem had his arms crossed. "She is no experiment she is a guest and will be treated as such." He looked over at the eggs and bacon being made. "Is there more to be made?" He asked kindly.

Ifalna nodded. "Of course! Plenty to go around to those who ask nicely and act proper." She glanced at Even before cracking a few more eggs. Ifalna didn't live there, but as long as Shi was healing she would stay. Aerith was in school at the moment, so she had the time. Evan with a huff, simply left the room. Ienzo sat down across from Shi where Evan had been sitting before. Ansem the wise sat next to Ienzo.

"How are you feeling Shi?" Ansem asked.

"Better than before. Still a little painful but I will live." She responded.

"That's good. We didn't know if you would survive." He remarked.

"She's strong." Ienzo simply said looking away.

Ansem, still surprised at how much Ienzo was starting to talk now smiled. "Shi, I haven't questioned you yet but I must know who did this."

Shi thought about her answer. "Xehanort did. I am aware he has no memory."

"Why were you two fighting?" Ansem asked.

"If he truly lost his memory...any sins from the past I can't punish him for." She closed her eyes. "But it was very serious."

"Tell me more."

"I can't."

"You are from another world. Xehanort seems to be too. How can you travel?" Ansem asked in awe. Ifalna just then finished the eggs and bacon, then served each a plate. Sitting at the table with them she began to eat, Ienzo began to eat as well but kept his eyes on Shi and Ansem.

"The armor that you may have found with me, it protects me from darkness. Between the worlds is nothing but darkness, if it-" Just then Xehanort walked in along with Braig. Shi immediately stopped talking.

Ifalna had figured others would want something to eat, so she had indeed made enough for almost everyone. Evan was rude so none for him, but regardless both men began making plates. "Don't stop talking on our accounts!" Braig said friendly. Both their backs were to the group at the table.

"...When darkness enters the heart, it has devastating consequences." Shi finished.

The two men sat at the table. "What happens?" Xehanort looked at Shi.

She dropped her fork and was still. She looked back at Xehanort. "What?"

"What are those consequences?" He asked genuinely. He seemed only to be curious.

It threw her off guard. "...To be honest it's just what I've only been told. But I have seen darkness swallow a world. I imagine it might be the same to the heart."

Xehanort nodded, Braig simply smiled. Shi hated that smile, she felt so uneasy around Braig. Xehanort, she didn't know how to feel. He seemed innocent enough, but she still couldn't help feeling her fear when around him. Terra, Aqua, and possibly Ventus were gone because of him. She had no idea what happened to King Mickey, for all she knew Xehanort killed him too. The more she remembered their very quick fight, his keyblade going through her chest, it scared her. She wouldn't admit it, but she had nightmares ever since. She then looked down and ate her breakfast.

Ienzo did notice, but said nothing. As he ate, he continued to observe everyone, but he did focus a little more on Shi. It wasn't long before Ansem, Shi, Ifalna and Ienzo finished eating. They all took their plates to the sink where Ifalna began to wash the dishes. "Shi, when I am done here I will come in and change your bandages."

"Okay, thank you." Shi then left to go to her bedroom. Braig was telling Xehanort about Radiant Garden and what they all did as jobs. Xehanort was most interested in the Science experiments and studies Ansem did with Ienzo. Ansem was teaching Ienzo all he knew, he loved him after all. He saw Ienzo as his son, the child he never had.

"If you want to come to the lab to see we can bring you Xehanort. You seem to have a sharp mind." Ansem smiled.

Xehanort and Braig finished eating and took their plates to the sink. "I would be honored sir." Xehanort bowed slightly. And so Xehanort, Ansem the wise, and Ienzo went to the labs in the basements below.

* * *

Shi was upstairs meanwhile, looking in the mirror at her wound. Red, blood still leaking here and there. To see it bleed, made her happy. It was only proof she was actually alive, something she was afraid she was not. Deep down, she had been afraid she wasn't anything anymore. For a while she couldn't even **feel** anything. She didn't know what was different before, what it was she didn't have. But it felt great to have it again. It wasn't long before Ifalna came up with the dressing changes. She gasped. "Shi! Why did you unwrap without me?"

"To look at it." Shi replied simply.

"It's bleeding dear..." Ifalna immediately began cleaning the wound.

It was painful, Shi loved it. "It proves I'm alive."

Ifalna cleaned away the blood, put antiseptic on and then put a gauze pad across it. Using medical paper tape, she taped it to her chest. Then she wrapped around Shi's torso with two ace bandages. "You are lucky, missed your heart by an inch."

When Ifalna finished, Shi put on her lose clothing again. Ever since she was injured, she didn't wear her regular clothing. But lose purple t-shirt with long black pants. Slippers added to the outfit so her feet didn't get dirty on the floor. "Thank you for everything Ifalna." She hugged her softly.

Ifalna smiled. "It's no problem. You have been through so much, if there is anything you ever wish to talk about I'm here okay? And if you can't find me, you can always find me in the gardens tending to the flowers with Aerith."

"Wow all that work is you two? It's beautiful you've done an amazing job."

"Thank you. Is there anything else you need?" She asked.

Shi shook her head. "Not that I can think of, I'll see you later tonight for my shower?"

"Yes. I will see you then." Ifalna left.

Shi walked over to the window, looking out she sighed. She knew Aqua was most likely dead, and so was Ventus. It hurt to know Terra is dead but in an entirely different way. The King for all she knew was dead too. And worst of all, she had no way to report anything or do a thing about it. Her armor was broken, she could not safely travel between worlds without it. She couldn't report to Master Yen Sid either, the stone was broken during the battle. She could see young children out in the streets, it made her think more. _"The unversed have been gone since that day too...I can't ever show my keyblade to Xehanort. What if it triggers his memories? Then I have just doomed all the worlds. Maybe I never need to fight again...wouldn't that be nice?"_ She sighed happily.

* * *

A month passed by, Shi was mostly healed. She was healed enough to walk outside with someone. She would forever be grateful for Ansem saving her life, but she couldn't keep relying on him. She needed to get a job. Ienzo showed her around town, he had definitely in the past month been talking more not just to Shi but to everyone else as well. Pointing out each building as they left the castle courtyard gardens. "To the right is the supermarket where you can find all the food. The left is the Inn. Down the left path is where all the little shops for different things other than food." Shi nodded, taking everything in wondering where to even start to look for a job. As they walked from the center of town and to where more buildings where, Ienzo continued. "That is the school. And this is where you can go out to eat somewhere they bring you your food." Shi looked down an alleyway to a small building at the end. It had a small sign out front saying "HELP WANTED".

"What's that place?" She asked.

"That is a tavern, or bar. Whatever you wish to call it."

She headed to it. Raising an eyebrow but saying nothing, Ienzo followed. Walking inside, there was a young man at the bar with bright blond hair and blue eyes. He was chewing on a wooden stick as he cleaned the glasses. He couldn't have been more than 20 himself. He looked up. "What do you kids want. Shouldn't be here!"

"I need a job." Shi spoke. "I saw the help wanted sign out there and was hoping I could be of assistance." She smiled sweetly.

The man put the glass and rag down. "What's yer name?"

"I'm Shi."

"...You good at waiting tables?"

"Serving food and drinks?" She clarified.

"Yeah! Are you?" he asked.

"Of course!" A lie. She never had waited tables before but figured, how hard could it be?

"Alright you start tonight. My name is Cid." He tossed a apron to her. "Your uniform."

"Thanks Cid!"

The two left the building and began walking back to the castle.

"Why do you want to work Shi?" Ienzo asked raising an eyebrow.

"You are lucky, Ansem sees you as a son. But I am a guest and don't want to overstay my welcome...besides being indoors all day can make anyone go crazy." She replied. Before going home they stopped overlooking a large cliff. The sun was still high in the sky. "Please don't tell anyone I'm working there."

"I won't." Ienzo promised, the two sat down looking out.

"Thanks for walking out with me Ienzo, I was going a little stir crazy."

He simply nodded. "I know what it feels like."

"Not anymore though right? Those monsters are gone."

"You have yet to teach me to defend myself." He remarked with a slight smile.

Shi laughed. "When I heal. Is there any need?" She joked.

"I suppose not."

They fell into their comfortable silence. Most people dislike silence when around someone else, not Shi. That was what impressed Ienzo, she didn't feel the need to fill up the empty void with words. Everyone else he had known was the opposite. He was almost even willing to call her a friend. Almost. An hour passed before Shi stood up. "Let's go back. I want to sleep a bit before I start work tonight."

Ienzo nodded and stood, walking side by side back home.

* * *

 **Now a few chapters of them getting to know each other. Because no relationship starts so sudden.**

 **Next chapter, Shi works at the Bar for the first night.**

 **Xehanort begins working more with Ansem the wise on experiments.**

 **See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! Since there was some questions I will verify.**

 **Any pairings or OC request won't be a main part of the story. Not everyone can be a main character but it would be guest appearances. What I mean by requesting an OC, well your own Original character. If you feel could be a part of the story feel free to message me. We could work something out. If there are any other charcters in the KH universe you want to read more on you can request that too.**

 **Currently in the time line we are after birth by sleep but before Kingdom hearts I. Shi is in Radiant garden with no way to travel between worlds. Xehanort lost his memory, so she can't punish him. So she starts to live her life, with the hope she won't have to fight again.**

 **I do not own KH, Disney or Final fantasy. If I did...I would be rich.**

 **Also rated M for some language and future scenes that will be happening very soon.**

* * *

Within a month, Shi's wounds were healed. While at her job, she did befriend another waitress by the name of Yuffie. Shi wasn't exactly the best working gal. To be frank she was good at fighting, but being careful was another thing. Shi was flat out clumsy. It seemed to get worse as time went by, she didn't understand why. It felt like her limbs were getting longer that she was used to, her own chest was growing as well. Everything was off balance, and she hated it. She wasn't the only one changing, within another three months later she noticed Ienzo was getting taller, his build was changing as well. Things were just fine, until she had to go notice how they were both getting older.

His face was toning in more, less roundish like a boy and more like a man. His voice was getting deeper. Soon, Shi found herself staying away. Her heart beat so fast every time she saw him! At first she was just excited around him. But now her damn brain! She was just starting to wonder what he would look like without that old lab coat on, when she caught herself. Sure she knew about the birds and the bees, but that was with her own kind. Even so, humans were different. Back home, her body would point her to the one she could be with. It's a connection not just on the physical level, but a spiritual one as well. Worst of all, what if Ienzo didn't feel the same?

Whenever she wanted to just relax and have a normal friendship, she would look for a excuse to leave.

Lately, it was work.

Ienzo worked a lot in the lab with Ansem. He did notice Shi leaving more, he didn't know why. Right when he thought he could know more about her or find out WHY he was even interested in her, she leaves! He never had an interest in anyone else. He hated people for the most part, but around her...he felt calm. Happy almost. He didn't visit her at work, he respected her privacy.

So for a while, they didn't speak much to each other.

"Guy at table three is making eyes at you Shi." Yuffie grinned as she put the trays in her hands down.

Shi sighed. "Not interested."

"Come on Shi, that's the cutest guy in town."

"I don't want cute."

"Girl I don't get you." Yuffie leaned over the counter.

"I don't want anyone here." Shi simply finished as she washed the dishes.

"Anyone here...so it's someone in town then, not in this little bar?" Yuffie handed her a cup.

"It means no one here I am interested in."

"Girls! Stop yer' yammering the rush hour is here!" Their boss, Cid yelled.

Looking at the door, Yuffie and Shi saw just in time as a group of men walked in. Wearing their lab coats, Ansem, Xehanort, Braig, and Ienzo were seated at a table. Others walked in as well, but Shi took one look and the glass she was holding dropped to the floor. When it shattered, Cid wasn't too happy.

"Damn it Shi! I thought we were past this!"

"S-Sorry!" She hid behind the counter as she cleaned up the glass. Curiously, Yuffie was looking at the group that walked in. She grinned.

"Shi, you said you stayed with some of the people that helped you. Who again?"

Shi put the glass in the trash can. "Uh...no one important."

"Uh huh...Well I have to clean up the tables in the back, new ones are yours!"

Shi usually cleaned the tables in the back. "W-wait that's my job!" Shi stood up, looked to where she would be serving and hid behind the counter again. Her heart was beating faster, her breathing was slightly faster and her cheeks flushed. Her mother had died many years ago, so she was never actually taught all the details of growing up. But the more she was around Ienzo, the more she felt herself change. And it terrified her.

Grabbing her pen and notepad, she took a deep breath and then walked out onto the main floor. She first stopped at a table with Lea and Isa. She stopped at every table she could before hitting the one. Ansem the wise smiled as she walked up.

"I didn't realize you worked here Shi."

She nodded, not trusting her voice to stay steady. Now she could smell him. Ienzo smelled of fresh cut grass that had just been watered. It was a very nature-like smell, it reminded Shi of Windurst.

"I would like some Coffee and a chicken slice with rice." Ansem said politely. Shi wrote it down.

Xehanort looked at Shi. "Coffee. Steak and potatoes." He looked away uninterested as Braig talked to him.

"So here I am, Dilian is being the jerk he can be and I'm just like hey, lighten up!" He glanced at Shi and grinned.

She hated that grin.

"Coffee and some chicken pasta darling."

Ienzo then looked at her.

Her heart beat faster.

"...Just some tea."

As she wrote the word "tea" down, her pen poked right through the paper. "Right away!" She walked as fast as she could away.

"I thought you were hungry why else come here?" Ansem asked Ienzo, already knowing the answer.

"Out of tea." He simply replied.

Ansem knew the real reason, he wasn't blind. He knew Ienzo the most, he knew Ienzo was growing and going through puberty. And so was Shi, he could see how different Ienzo was around her. He said nothing as he kept his thoughts to himself.

* * *

Xehanort talked of hearts and power. The wonderful science of it all, Ansem was intrigued. Shi returned with the drinks. But her damn fingers, when putting Ienzo's drink down her fingers fumbled, dropping the cup. Tea went all over his coat and shirt, standing in shock from the drink, Shi stammered. "I-I'm so sorry Ienzo! Here there are some rags back here.." She walked to the bar, Ienzo followed. Grabbing the towels she took him to the back where there was a mirror to look at.

"I'm sorry Ienzo."

"It's fine." He took off his coat.

Shi immediately was trying to absorb all the tea off the coat, her movements stopped when Ienzo was unbuttoning his shirt. His shirt was soaked as well. She filled the sink with water and plugged it, filling it with soap as well. It was quite a spill, one of those that it would be just better to wash the entire shirt and coat. She kept her eyes on her hands, but when both shirt and coat was soaking in the soap, she had no where else to look.

"Shi."

She glanced over, his bare chest could be seen. He wasn't as scrawny as one would think, he definitely had a toned chest of light working out.

For months she stayed away. Tried to think of anything else, anything...but Ienzo. And during those months Shi stayed away, was the time Ienzo was wanting to be closer. But with how Shi acted, he was curious. She was not human, he even wondered if she was doing this on purpose. That...that SMELL!

"Why have you been acting different." He asked simply. He could smell it again, lavender and vanilla.

Her heart was going to burst!

"I don't know what you mean." She tried to say, but he shook his head.

"Shi." He stared at her, demanding her attention.

She couldn't look away, his dark blue eyes were piercing into her own light purple ones. Before she could lie, but not now. She couldn't lie no matter how much she wanted, so she stayed silent, biting her lip.

Ienzo took a step forward, watching her reaction. She took a step back. She was backed into the wall, her cheeks red and the sweat just starting to drip. Something inside Ienzo was flaring up again, desire. She looked scared, terrified even. Of him? He didn't want her to fear him. He felt the desire to protect, and to claim. Both feelings he was not used to. "What scares you?"

She trembled under his stare. "That you think I am a freak." Her back against the wall, she was working **very hard** to keep her breathing steady.

The smell of lavender with vanilla was stronger as Ienzo got closer. The smell was coming from her, but why was it so... **enticing?** "Why would I?"

She didn't have an answer. She didn't want to say the real reason was the fear of being rejected. But the closer Ienzo was, the harder she found it to focus.

For a month Ienzo was curious. The second month, he was confused. The third month he wanted to be near. And now the fourth month, he had dreams of her. He wasn't the only one with dreams. Her scent was so intoxicating, being alone in this room, his own heart was beating faster as well. It was just the two of them, what were the consequences? At the moment, he couldn't think of one downfall. He had wondered, and almost wanted the feelings to stop. He deducted it must just be curiosity. He was a growing man, she a woman. Only natural to have...needs. If this would stop it and he could focus again, then why not?

He put his hand on the wall by her head, and leaned in. Their lips met, and to Shi it was a shock. A literal shock going through her body, the warmth of his lips spreading throughout. She couldn't help her arms reaching out to him, wrapping around his neck pulling him deeper. Their bodies touching, he pushed her into the wall, the kiss deepening. His hands were to her hips, Ienzo was...thrilled. He felt as if he had conquered something great, **he** was the only one to touch Shi like this. To kiss her. While minutes ago he wanted the feelings to end, he wasn't sure now. He wasn't even sure if Shi was doing this to him, or if it was of his own choice.

Pulling away a minute later, the look on Shi's face simply made him want to explore even more. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing clearly erratic. Her eyes were different too, her pupils were smaller. _"This affects her way more than it does me...interesting."_ If Ienzo had told Shi anything, she would have done it. He chuckled slightly, a soft sound Shi hadn't actually heard before. Ienzo wasn't one to laugh much before. "You can just take those home when you come home."

He walked out. Shi slid her back down the wall and was sitting on the floor. She trembled slightly. Now more then ever, she wondered what he looked like with less on. Her breathing hitched, then she literally slapped herself. Everything was changing.

Yuffie walked in whistling. "That you spilled the drink on, smoking!" Shi's eyes narrowed slightly at her. Yuffie held her hands up in defense. "Not interested! So...what happened back here?"

Shi stood up and began washing the cloths in the sink. "Nothing."

"Or something. One of Ansem's apprentices it looks like." Yuffie grinned.

Shi scrubbed the shirt and coat with soap and her hands. "Ok maybe...just maybe.." she closed her eyes already knowing how her friend would react. "We kissed."

Yuffie did squeel, she hugged Shi. "Oh my god! Finally girl! You are so beautiful you know even though you don't look like us around here at all, you are so beautiful. Who wouldn't want you!?"

Shi smiled softly, remembering the feel of his hands and lips. "I didn't think it would happen..."

"Well I did. He comes by a lot just never inside. He walks by a lot I always thought it was creepy. But I've seen you two walk together so then I knew for sure." Yuffie sighed happily.

"I don't know how it works with humans..." Shi said truthfully.

"Well you guys kissed. That's a good start...you don't know how...well...you know what sex is right?"

"Sex?"

"Fuck...I REALLY don't want to give you that talk agh! How babies are made you don't know that!?" Yuffie was in full panic.

"What? No of course I know that! I don't know if it's the same for humans I mean...the man has his part that goes in the-"

Yuffie put her hand over Shi's mouth right as Cid walked in.

"What the hell are you two doing?! Get out there!" He walked into his office and slammed the door.

"Don't finish that sentence ever Shi. And yes it's the same. Come on we have a few more hours to go."

* * *

Ienzo left the bar early, Ansem soon followed however.

"Ienzo, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Ienzo looked at his adoptive father.

"Well, I am not blind. You are growing up, and with growing up comes many changes."

"I am well aware of these changes." Ienzo replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes yes...just...She is a very nice girl." Ansem smiled as they walked up the castle steps.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ienzo walked down the hallway to his room. "I am getting ready for bed. Goodnight." He ended the conversation, Ansem chuckled. Ienzo being quick with him was only more proof that he did have his eye on a special someone.

"Ah...to be young." With nothing more to say or do, he went back into his own study to finish up his notes from the previous experiment.

* * *

Ienzo opened a notepad and began writing. He had only began writing about Shi recently, and it was about her race. Whatever she was, he would definitly ask sometime soon. His fingers ran across his lips as he wrote, remembering the feeling of possessiveness earlier. He **enjoyed** the reactions she gave him. An aspect of control he never thought he would enjoy, he wasn't a possessive person at all. But Shi, he didn't want anyone else to even touch her. He frowned when he wondered how much was it his own feelings, and how much might be the possibility that Shi...was Shi doing this to him?

The more he thought about her, his stomach felt warm, and another part began to get excited. His eye twitched as he stood up, definitly noticing his hard on. Walking to the bathroom, he started the shower turning it to cold as he could stand. After fighting his own feelings, he had decided for now that Shi was a distraction. He stepped out of the shower, drying off he brushed his teeth and dressed for bed. Simple long pants with boxers underneath. With how warm the nights tended to be, he didn't wear a shirt in the summer.

Shi came home a few hours later, she opened Ienzo's door just wide enough to put his cloths on his desk, she closed it and walked back to her room. Humming to herself, she started the shower in her room and began singing softly.

"Whenever I sang my song...on the stage, on my own.

Whenever I said my words, wishing they would be heard.

I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy?

You'd always be there in the corner...of this tiny little bar."

She hummed more as she thought of the song she sang. When she finished the shower, she wrote down the words and sighed happily. She put on her purple tank top and black shorts, getting into bed she went to sleep with a smile.

* * *

 **And that is that. An extra note that the song Shi sings, is from Final fantasy 8 it is called "Eyes On Me". It is the ending song to the wonderful game. I don't own that either.**

 **Next chapter, more about Shi's race and where she comes from. Ienzo tries his hardest to not be "distracted" and Shi tries to keep her composure. But things get hard as there are others that are interested in Shi. Next time on The light within the darkness.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back to another chapter to the light within the darkness!**

 **Last chapter we had Shi and Ienzo's first kiss! Xehanort begins talking about the power of the heart and darkness with light. Today we explore Shi's relationships with the people around her.**

 **I would like to give a special thanks to Squidbaggerofwoomyandngyesness. He or she is the one to thank for a new character coming soon. Well semi New! With your pms, has me thinking more and more of my story. This update is for you.**

 **I don't own Kingdom hearts, disney, or final fantasy.**

 **Also, Naavle is Elvaan backwards. Elvaan are from Final fantasy 11. Inspiration for the name.**

 **Rated M, this chapter will have a very nature scene. You have been warned.**

* * *

Ienzo was down in the labs with Ansem, Even, Xehanort, and Braig. It was another simple day taking notes as the others discussed what to do next. Ienzo didn't really care about matters of the heart. He was more interested in other worlds and traveling. Either way, he wrote about Shi and Xehanort being from other worlds and thusly how many worlds are out there? How to get to them? When he was ready for a break, he stood up and stretched. Walking upstairs, he opened the door and headed for the kitchen to get a drink. Right upon approaching the door, it opened suddenly and he bumped into a tray of drinks. To be exact, chocolate milkshakes.

"I'm so sorry! You guys were working so hard and I wanted to just bring you something special and...I'm so sorry Ienzo!" Chocolate was all over Ienzo and Shi. She started shivering slightly as she apologized, Ienzo wiped some of it off to no avail.

"It's fine." He sighed softly, Shi then took his hand and led him to the closest bedroom. In Ienzo's room, they walked to the bathroom and started the shower. Closing the door, Shi shivered even more. Ienzo was cold as well, and he first took off his coat. Shi then reached for the door, trying to open it.

"The door is stuck." She bit her lip as she tried again.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo MATURE SCENE xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ienzo reached for the door and tried to open it. His eyebrows furrowed as it wouldn't open. He checked the lock, it wasn't locked. He tried applying force to open it, nothing worked. He only stopped when he noticed how much Shi was still shivering, he closed his eyes to compose himself. "We need to clean off, I don't want you getting sick." He removed his shirt. He looked away as Shi removed her cloths as well. Stepping into the water, she happily hummed to the warmth. She stood to the front of the shower, leaving room where Ienzo joined. With the determination to just clean and then get out, he grabbed the bar of soap. Shi grabbed Shampoo and began washing her hair. Her back to Ienzo, he focused **very hard** on the wall by her head.

"Do I have any on my back?" She pulled her hair forward as she showed her back to Ienzo.

"Yes." Already knowing what she was asking, he reached his hands out and began washing her back. Looking at the wall was one thing, but actually touching Shi was doing something else with Ienzo's body. When he pulled his hands away, Shi stepped back into the water turning around to rinse her hair and back off. Keeping her eyes closed to keep the soap from getting in them, she didn't see Ienzo's reaction. Now he could see her face, torso, her full front. This time he couldn't help his eyes lingering on her figure. He gritted his teeth as he turned around, his back to her he continued to wash his chest, stomach, and legs. When Shi finished rinsing her hair off, she noticed the left over chocolate on Ienzo's back. She began washing it away, rubbing his back gently before wrapping her arms around his waste from behind. He felt her soft breasts on his back, and held back a groan. "You should take your hands away." He said simply, keeping his eyes closed trying desperately to calm himself down.

"Why? I thought you liked me. I really like you." She replied, she hugged tighter.

"I more then like you." He didn't want to explain his lust, his desire. He wanted her damnit, and he was trying to do the right thing here!

"What is stopping you then?" She asked softly behind his ear.

He growled slightly as he suddenly gripped her hands and pushed her to the wall. "Don't temp me Shi." There was no hiding his desire now, his erect member was against Shi's leg. Either from the heat of the water or her own excitement, Shi's cheeks were red as she was panting slightly.

"W-What if I want it too?"

He grinded his body against hers, his lips were inches from her ear as his hands went to her hips. When Shi very softly moaned at the contact, he let a breath out as he bit her neck softly. His left hand rubbed her breast, circling around the nipple Shi's voice changed pitch. Panting more after another moan, she ran her hands down his chest. She spread her legs slightly as Ienzo next attacked her lips. Unlike their kiss before, this one had more passion. Much more wet as their tongues danced. His right hand trailed down until they found their mark. Rubbing her clit and then moving down her folds until his index finger found her entrance, it went in. He loved the shocked gasp that escaped her lips. Her head thrown back, watching her face carefully he experimented. Twirling his finger, dipping it in and out. His left hand held her wrists above her head as his right hand worked. He added a second finger, hearing her voice get to an even higher pitch he smirked.

"Ah! Ngnn I-Ienzo...ahhnn.." Shi thrusted her hips against his fingers. Letting go of her wrists, he pulled his fingers out and placed both hands on her hips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Shi pulled Ienzo in for another kiss as he slowly entered himself inside her. She was warm, and tight. He groaned into the kiss as he thrust all the way in. To get a better angle, Shi lifted one leg and wrapped it around Ienzo's waist. He grabbed her other leg, and lifting it up he held her to the wall as he slowly thrust in and out. Each thrust was heaven, and he didn't want it to end any time soon. **He** was making Shi moan like this. **He** was the only one to ever touch her like this. As he began to thrust faster, harder, his own grunts and moans could be heard. As soon as he hit a specific spot however, Shi cried out in shock from the sudden wave of pleasure. Biting his lip slightly he focused on that spot. That delightful spot that made her sing. "I-I think I'm..I'm going to-!"

Ienzo grinned as he thrust harder. Knowing Shi was on the edge, he kept it up. A few moments after she finally cried out again, to keep it contained he kissed her again. His last few thrusts slowing to an end as he cummed.

 **xoxoxoxoxo End Mature Scene xoxoxoxxoxo**

Shi and Ienzo were left panting, it was then that Ienzo suddenly began to ponder. Why was the door stuck? It didn't make sense that it suddenly does this now when it never has before.

And damn his logical brain, that's when he knew it was a dream. And the moment he knew it to be a dream, he opened his eyes to the real world. He sat up in bed, and cursed as he noticed the wet spot on his blanket. That was his first dream about Shi in that way, he didn't like it. He lost control. He hated not having control. "Milkshakes really?" He rolled his eyes as he gathered his sheets and tossed them into the dirty cloths. Stepping into the shower to clean himself off, he wondered more and more. He would never admit it, but he wondered if Shi's breasts would be that soft in real life.

* * *

Ienzo and Shi didn't talk that day. Not until late that night. Shi was overlooking the town off the cliff her and Ienzo liked to sit. Ienzo joined soon after. They were silent for a few minutes before Ienzo spoke up. "Lot of stars tonight."

"They say every star, is a world." Shi replied with a smile.

He pondered that thought for a moment. That many worlds out there, it sounded marvelous! She scooted closer to him, and they were soon holding hands. It was like electric up her arm from his hand. "I ask this in the nicest way possible...but Shi, what are you?" He winced inwardly at how it sounded when it came out.

Shi simply smiled. "Well, we call ourselves Naavle. From what I know we age about the same as humans. But we have a affinity to the elements...I have always been able to control Ice very well. But I can't use fire."

He nodded as he listened. "How old are you?"

"I'm 16." She replied.

"I turn 17 this month. I haven't seen you use your weapon, even when training with Lea and Isa."

She thought for a moment. The truth was, she didn't want Xehanort to ever see the keyblade. She was afraid it would trigger his memories. But instead she said, "I haven't a need for it. I can take those two with my fists."

He chuckled. "The armor you used to have helped you travel. Is the darkness that damaging?"

"It is." She affirmed. "I've seen it take over people. I've seen it hurt too, it is never worth it."

"Xehanort says there must be power in darkness like there is in light." Her hand gripped Ienzo's tighter. "Shi...why did you stay away from me for so long?"

She bit her lip. "Ienzo...Naavle when we come of age, we look for potential future mates. We are very picky, and I don't know how or what it is that we look for. But our bodies react, when I started to feel different around you...I was afraid. Normally for a male Naavle, he would sense that change. It's a attraction that is very hard to fight, I was afraid that you didn't feel the same. I can't control myself around you, so I just thought to pull myself away. I'm sorry.."

That explained quite a bit. He did sense the change, but he also had a feeling that him being human the feelings weren't as strong. So, part of it could be indeed her body chemistry. But not all of it. "It's alright. I do think I feel the change."

She leaned her head into his shoulder. "You like me?"

"Of course I do. I hate most everyone here, you are different. I enjoy your company."

She suppressed an internal giggle. "I'm happy then."

Ienzo nodded. "I am too."

* * *

As the days passed by, Shi and Ienzo did spend more time together. Ienzo didn't have a repeat of that dream, so he was very happy. It appeared spending time with Shi was enough to keep his feelings at bay. He was able to focus on work.

Xehanort and Ansem began research about the heart. Even and Ienzo soon joined in as well. One day it was proposed a way to harness the power of the heart through darkness. It was a way to get to other worlds. Maybe worlds themselves had hearts as well! Imagine the power. Ienzo didn't care much about talk of hearts and power. But different worlds he wanted to see, he wanted to explore all the other worlds out there.

Shi was having the time of her life. She hung out with Isa and Lea during the day and at night came home to be with Ienzo. One day, Ienzo even left the lab to spend the day with Shi. He walked out of the gardens and saw Isa standing on the sidelines and Lea and Shi fought. Dodging almost all of his attacks, Shi kept a smile on her face as she countered. However Lea did eventually get the upper hand, and pinned her to the ground.

"I win! FINALLY!" Lea happily cried out.

Shi laughed. "Well about time I guess."

Ienzo immediately hated it. He hated seeing Lea that close to Shi, even sitting on top of her. His eyes narrowed. Lea and Shi spoke a little more, Ienzo didn't hear what they said. He could almost see only red as Lea leaned in and kissed Shi. He felt his anger in his chest ready to burst, Shi pulled away and pushed Lea off. Ienzo walked right up.

"Ienzo!"

He took her hand and pulled her away. Storming to the castle, he knew he needed to calm down. He never thought of it before, but seeing someone else show interest even in the slightest filled him with rage. He couldn't be mad at Shi and he knew this. Shi could tell he was mad, she bit her lip as they walked into his room and he shut the door. "Ienzo I had no idea Lea was going to do that I am not interested in him at all!" She held her hands up defensively.

Ienzo closed his eyes as he sat on his bed. Shi sat next to him. "I know Shi." She took his hand and leaned in, kissing his cheek. Feeling his possessiveness take over, he pulled her into a kiss harshly. "I can still hate to see something like that."

She nodded. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked into his eyes. "You're the only one I want."

"You don't want him." He clarified.

She shook her head. "Of course not!"

He had to stop himself from growling slightly. He couldn't get the image out of his head! His lips on hers, every time it played through his head he kept getting angry.

It reached a point that instinctively, Shi laid down on the bed, looking Ienzo in the eyes she crawled over to him, wrapping her arms around his waste keeping herself lower.

The sight made him growl as he pushed her back, climbing atop he pinned her arms above her head. Her cheeks were red and her breathing was starting to change.

"Only I can do this." He kissed her lips.

Shi nodded. "Only you." She confirmed.

A minute later, Ienzo was calming down. He laid next to her, keeping his arms around her. They stayed like that for a while, the sky got dark as night came. He got up from the bed, pulled out some clothing. "Your room is close to the basement. Does it get cold?"

Shi sat up in bed. "It does."

"...Stay here the night then. It's warmer." He gave her an overnight shirt and some of his shorts.

Shi blushed as she took the clothing. "Ok."

They both walked into the bathroom. Unlike Ienzo's dream, he started the water for her and left the room. Letting Shi get her own shower. There would always be time, he didn't want to rush it. For some reason, he didn't want Shi to think he only wanted her body after seeing her with someone else. No, he would plan it right. He wrote in his notebook more about her and the reaction he had. He knew some of it was because of their dynamic. But he also knew at this point now, that most of it was himself. He did ponder if she was human would he feel the same. But he decided he didn't even want to think of someone different.

Shi showered, trying to calm herself down. She knew Ienzo had been upset, she had no idea how she knew what to do. But it did calm him down, and she was glad for it. Him being atop of her, invited some thoughts of her own. She kept them to herself as she finished the shower and got dressed. Walking back into the bedroom, Ienzo got his own shower. Soon he was done, and Shi was already in his bed close to the wall. He turned off the light, and climbed in. She snuggled up to his chest, his arm went around her shoulders and she sighed happily. He could still see it in his head, Lea. But having Shi next to him kept him calm.

Lea never had Shi in his bed. Shi was in Ienzo's bed, Shi wanted Ienzo. Not Lea. He kept telling himself this over and over.

"Ienzo...I..." She wanted to say it, but couldn't. "Goodnight." She blushed and closed her eyes.

He smiled.

"Goodnight Shi."

* * *

 **That is the end of that.**

 **Next time, the research of the heart begins to lead to more. Shi and Ienzo are even closer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back! Quick note of I don't own Kingdom hearts, Disney, final fantasy or anything but my own OC Shi.**

 **Again the offer for any pairings and OC you wish you add, let me know and I will see what I can do.**

 **I have no beta so editing and corrections are by me.**

 **This story is rated M, it should be pretty obvious why by now.**

* * *

It didn't take long before everyone could see the change in Shi and Ienzo. Ansem the wise couldn't be more happier for the two. Ienzo still worked hard in the basement with the others as their experiments started to involve the heart. Shi still worked at the bar, she even began singing becoming an attraction. Lea felt embarrassed at first. He didn't know Shi was seeing anyone. But when he realized who it was she was seeing, he didn't know what she saw in him! Ienzo was a dork! A scrawny little nothing! Lea could take him on any day!

But he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Shi. They were able to stay friends, and he was happy with that for now. Isa kept telling him to give up. She clearly liked someone "with a brain". Every night he went into the bar and watched her sing. Every night he offered to walk her home. She would politely deny his request and walk alone. Sometimes, he followed her just to make sure she was okay! Or so he always told himself.

Shi and Ienzo never took their relationship a step further. Staying with snuggling and sleeping together in bed at night, she couldn't deny she had those dreams as well. Her stomach would have butterflies around him sometimes, a creeping warm feeling in the pit of her lower stomach. It was another two months later before Ienzo finally showed up at the bar again to watch her sing. Normally he would be in the lab, but Ansem was having a visitor in his office. If Ienzo had known the visitor was from another world, he would have stayed. And if Shi had known that visitor was the one she failed to find, the King...well she would have been there too. Regardless, it was her time to shine on the small stage.

Wearing a simple purple dress, the straps fell off her shoulders and the dress fell down to her knees. If she twirled it would have been a sight. She had simple black heels on, and long black gloves. Her black ribbon that flowed in the wind she used to wear back when she fought unversed. She had a different song planned, but when she saw Ienzo in the audience she smiled.

"This is for someone special." She adjusted the microphone.

"Whenever I sang my song,

On this stage, on my own.

Whenever I said my words, wishing they would be heard

I saw you smilling at me.

Was it real or just my fantasy?

You'd always be there in the corner, of this tiny little bar.

My last night here for you. Same old songs, just once more.

My last night here with you. Maybe yes, maybe no.

I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me.

And did you, ever know? That I had mine on you

Darling so there, you are. With that look on your face.

As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down.

Shall I be the one for you?

Who pinches you softly, but sure

If a frown is shown then, I will know that you are no dreamer."

The music played beautifully, Ienzo could only see Shi. He wanted to caress her, love her. He took a sip of his drink as she continued.

"So let me come to you. Close as I want to be

Close enough for me, to feel your heart beating fast.

And stay there as I wisper

"How I love your peaceful eyes on me"

And did you, ever know? That I had mine on you.

Darling so share with me, your love if you have enough

The tears if you're holding back. Or pain if that's what it is

How can I let you know? I'm more then the dress and the voice

Just reach out and you will know that you are not dreaming.

Darling so there you are, with that look on your face.

As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down.

Shall I be the one for you?

Who pinches you softly, but sure

If a frown is shown then, I will know that you are no dreamer."

Everyone clapped, Cid announced "Shi everyone! Now get your ass to serving drinks!"

The crowd laughed as Shi hurried to serve the tray of drinks she was handed by Yuffie. As she passed by Lea's table, Lea grabbed her hand.

"Hey Shi. That was amazing, your voice is beautiful."

"Thanks Lea but I have to get back to work!" She hurried off.

Lea sighed as he pounded his fist on the table slightly. He stayed another half hour, until it was time for Shi to leave. When he stood up to give his regular offer, he stopped when he saw Ienzo take her hand and walk out. He didn't know why, but he soon followed after.

Hearing her laugh, seeing his hand on her lower hips as they walked, Lea hated it. He watched as they entered the castle together, he was shocked. _"She lives there too!?"_ He pondered for a long time. He decided, Isa wanted to be part of the science. It was time for Lea to be as well. Walking away with new goals, Lea went home.

* * *

Back in Ienzo's room, he trailed a hand across Shi's cheek. They were standing by the bed, he had no words to express his feelings. Finally tonight, he wanted her more than anything at that moment. And judging by Shi's cheeks and breathing, he could tell she wanted him too. He removed his coat as he locked his door. Ansem had gotten the habit of trying to check on him more often ever since Shi started sleeping in his bedroom. He didn't care that a locked door Ansem would clearly know what they were up to. He didn't want anyone coming in damn it! The view of Shi naked was only for his eyes. He mused slightly as he vowed to write down more about the emotions coming across him. He looked at her before asking, "That song for me?" He already knew the answer, just wanted to hear it from her.

"Yeah...You would come to my shows sometimes but you are the only one I ever wanted to look at me." She twiddled her fingers as she spoke, her cheeks darkening even more if possible.

He took her hands in his, slowly removing her gloves. He kissed her lips gently at first, his hands to her hips. But he pulled her close, slightly grinding.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Mature Scene oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The kiss turned rough, heavy. It wasn't long before Shi kicked off her shoes, her hands playing with the hem of Ienzo's shirt. Ienzo's hands were to her back, unzipping her dress. When he nipped her neck, that was the biggest reaction he got. Shi cried out in surprise, her eyes glazed over slightly. _"An interesting spot."_ He kept attacking it as her dress went down. She pulled his shirt over his head when they pulled away for a moment. They were right back together as Ienzo pushed Shi to his bed. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. He took a moment to look at Shi, really take the moment in. This was their first time, he was rushing it. He needed to slow down.

She was beautiful. Her darkened skin was glowing softly in the moonlight. She was panting softly, he joined her in bed. He nipped her neck again, relishing in the sounds she made. "Make me only yours." She whispered. He raised an eyebrow at her. "B-Bite my neck. Hard...enough to draw blood."

He paused for a moment, he nodded as he kissed her lips again. He didn't like the idea of hurting her, if he was going to do it he was going to do it right. He was atop her, he moved his attention down her chest. Working his hands behind her back, he unclasped her bra after a frustrating minute. They were even more perfect than his dreams. He kissed the right breast as he fondled the left. Shi arched her back in response at the sensations, it wasn't long before Ienzo did remove her underwear. By then he was very hard, uncomfortable in his boxers. Sitting up, he pulled them off and tossed them aside along with Shi's underwear. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. Her eyes, the pupils were very very small. Almost non-existent. Giving the appearance of only the purple. Cheeks flushed, she was panting slightly. He even wondered for a moment if she could see. He nipped her neck as he trailed his hand down. He found her entrance and inserted a finger. He pulled her into his lap as he pumped in and out, he began to bite her neck. Soft at first as he added another finger. A few minutes later Shi couldn't take it anymore. She whimpered, "I-I need you!"

Ienzo groaned. Damn that was hot. He pulled his fingers out and bit, **hard**. Hard enough that his teeth did sink in and blood came out. At the same time, he positioned her on his lap and he thrust in slowly. Aware it was her first time, and wanted it to be as comfortable as possible. She cried out, her pitch higher and louder than anything he did before. He kissed her neck where he bit, a little blood dripping out. It was right on the middle of her neck on the right side. Easily seen, easy to know what it was. He felt the pride as he slowly thrusted, still taking his time until he knew she was ready for more. Shi was his. Something about this act, he knew to other Naavle it would deter them from Shi. Perhaps the scent, or sight. To humans it would be a clear indicator she was taken as well. The thought occurred to him she would probably want to mark him as well. He leaned in close to her ear. "You can bite, just not right in the open." He still wanted to look professional after all, but he would be glad to be marked by Shi. Only Shi. The question of if she could even see with her pupils that small was answered when she immediately nipped between his shoulder and neck. Somewhere a shirt could easily cover. She began thrusting her hips back, and when Shi did bite he started thrusting harder.

Her teeth were sharper than his. Her bite didn't need to be as hard as his was before blood was dripping. With each thrust, she let out a soft high pitched grunt. He could tell she was trying to keep the noise down, but he didn't care. The bite was starting to feel good the more attention she paid to it, he pulled her off his lap. Seeing her face expression change to shock and almost despair. Getting behind her, he pulled Shi back onto his lap. At this angle, he could suck and lick the mark on her neck better, and thrusting from behind he hit new spots within her. He knew he was doing something right when her noises changed to more moans.

Shi was feeling the best she ever had. Being her first time, she had no idea what to really do. But she knew they would learn together. Being marked was the final step for Naavle to establish their mates. She knew the connection was strong, and she also knew she wanted to share it with Ienzo. She didn't want anyone else, every time he touched her neck it sent shivers down her body. She could hardly move! She arched her back as his hands reached around to her breasts. Using them to help with each thrust, Ienzo groaned. Shi began to feel the warmth in her belly, a tingling getting stronger and stronger, With experience she would learn that it was her body getting ready to climax. She couldn't hold her cry back as she leaked some fluid and her vaginal muscles began to spasm. "Ienzo!"

Hearing his name as she came, was more than enough to drive him over the edge. With a last few final rough thrusts Ienzo came. They panted for a few minutes, Ienzo pulled out and laid down on the bed. Shi's eyes slowly returned to normal, the flush in her cheeks gone as she fell beside him. Snuggling up as close as she could to him, she couldn't stop the grin that was on her face. Ienzo was grinning too. In those few moments, it was perfect. Ienzo couldn't ask for any more, neither could Shi. The two soon went to sleep.

 **oxoxoxoxoxox End Mature Scene oxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

Back in Ansem's study, he was speaking with King Mickey. The King told him the dangers of the heart and darkness. It was decided all research into the matter, should be forgotten. He had scolded Xehanort, and told him it was forbidden. He saw Xehanort as somewhat of a son. A friend, so he thought he would listen.

He was wrong.

Xehanort was in his room, pondering what to do. He was getting tired of the pretending. He remembered Vanitus and Ventus. He wanted more darkness, he wanted to create another being of darkness. The destruction of everything, then new life can begin. It is only through destruction, that light begins. Only with dark, is there light. He wanted to unleash darkness everywhere. They were so close! He knew the others would agree with him. He went to work.

He spoke with Braig, already on his side. To the others he spoke of great discovery, the travel to other worlds and power to give everyone a better life.

"And our 'wise master' has said no. It is forbidden! Without darkness there is no light. No power, Kingdom hearts. It is the master of all hearts, all power! With it we can give everyone the best life possible. Why should it be forbidden?"

Braig already knew how to rile everyone up more. "He wants it for himself."

"Is it not our duty to bring research to the people?" Xehanort continued.

Even agreed. "I've always thought Ansem was holding us back. It's clear he is."

"He has grown older, and should be having a comfortable easy life. Let's give him that life." Xehanort offered.

Everyone agreed.

It was a very eventful night as Ienzo and Shi slept. Right after King Mickey's departure, Xehanort entered the study one more time. He gave Ansem the choice to go willingly, or the hard way.

"Me me retire? Nonsense! You will not research that forbidden topic! You will obey!" Ansem pounded a fist on his desk in anger.

"Ansem we only wish to give you a good life. A restful life. If you do not come with us, we will make you." Xehanort finished, giving Ansem one last chance.

"Over my dead body!" Ansem yelled. Xehanort simply shook his head as Dilan and Aeleus grabbed Ansem's arms. They lifted him to his feet and began dragging him away. Ansem struggling and yelling the whole way. But with his study so far down into the basements, no one could hear what was going on. Ansem was soon put into a cell, it had the things he needed of course. It had a bed, a tv, books, toilet and shower. It used to be one of the old rooms that when studying something that needed a lot of time Ansem would sleep down there. But now it had bars like a prison cell.

"We could have done this the easy way Ansem." Xehanort said simply.

"The people won't follow you!"

"No but they always follow you. Everyone knows you like to stay holed up here sometimes. No one ever has to see you again." And with that, Xehanort left with everyone. Ansem was shocked, and fell to his knees. He had never seen this coming, how could they!? It didn't take long for Ansem to fall into despair. He did have a hope, the hope that Ienzo would stop all of this.

* * *

Ienzo was the first to awake. A note had been slipped under his door. Getting up carefully to not wake Shi, he walked to the door and read the note.

 _"A lot of things happened last night. We need to talk, come to the labs when you are ready._

 _-Xehanort"_

Ienzo got dressed, curious as to what was going on, he wrote a quick note to Shi saying he was coming back. He left his room and made his way to the labs, everyone was awake and working. Everyone but Ansem.

"Ienzo!" Xehanort walked over.

"Where is Ansem?" Ienzo asked.

"Ienzo, you realize Ansem isn't young." Xehanort replied.

"Of course not."

"Ansem forbade us from this research. To use the heart, to even travel to different worlds." Xehanort said sadly.

"What!?" Ienzo stepped back.

"He has been acting so strange lately, we all thought it would be best he took a rest."

Ienzo was silent. It didn't sound like Ansem to forbid research. Why would he?

"Shi is from another world isn't she?" Xehanort asked.

Ienzo's eyes narrowed. "What about her?"

"This research will show the power of the heart. There can't be light without darkness. We can bring her world back."

Ienzo's eyes widened. He didn't remember telling Xehanort her world was taken by darkness, but the thought of bringing her world back...She would have a home again. He could see it, he didn't feel insecure anymore about anyone wanting Shi. He marked her after all. "Ansem is a fool to give up that." He agreed.

"He is in his second room resting. We are bringing food and water to him. He didn't fully agree with this so...we had to put him there."

"...For the greater good. We need this." Ienzo affirmed.

Xehanort nodded as he guided Ienzo to his station. Smiling inwardly, Xehanort knew he was yet another step closer to his goal.

* * *

 **Whew! Things are going along now. The song is Eyes on me Final fantasy 8 ending.**

 **Next up, Imprisonment.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of The light within darkness!**

 **Things are starting to heat up as we see exactly why Ansem the wise held a grudge! Shi also finds out what happens and what she feels she needs to do. She and Ienzo have marked each other as mates, what exactly will happen because of this? Find out!**

 **Any OC or pairing can be requested! I do not own Kingdom hearts, Disney, or Final fantasy. The only thing I own is Shi and the Naavle.**

 **Rated M for language and mature scenes!**

* * *

Shi awoke to the note. Ienzo was in the labs, so she got up and sighed happily. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time, she never wanted it to end! She got dressed and felt her stomach growl. Hungry, she left the room and headed for the kitchen. Passing the front door on the way out, she saw Dilian escort someone from town into the castle. Curious, she followed along. It was a young woman and she was talking happily with Dilian. Heading to the labs, she was sent to a room. Ienzo walked over to Shi and leaned in for a kiss. "I wasn't expecting you up till later."

"I got a little hungry but then I thought what you would like for breakfast. Who is that woman?" She asked curiously.

"We are researching the heart, she offered to help us so we will study her heart." Ienzo replied.

Shi saw nothing wrong with this as she shrugged. She did notice that Xehanort was sitting at Ansem's desk. "Where is Ansem?"

"Taking a much needed vacation." Xehanort said simply. Shi looked at Ienzo who nodded in confirmation.

"Ok well what do you want for breakfast? Everyone?" She wouldn't normally cook for everyone, but being in such a good mood she offered.

"Simple eggs will be good. Fried?" Ienzo asked. Shi kissed him and nodded, walking out.

When she left, Xehanort began talking with Ienzo. "You said Shi is a good fighter. Her weapon she makes appear out of thin air, what is it?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"She said it is a weapon to fight darkness."

"We could use her to help keep the darkness away while we look for the light." Xehanort said. "She could help unlock the powers of the heart."

"She refuses to use it. There is no use for it she says." Ienzo said looking at him.

"I'm sure you can convince her." Xehanort smirked. "You certainly have been busy with her lately."

Ienzo said nothing as he pondered it.

* * *

She was in the kitchen as she cracked the eggs into the pan. As many as 5 at a time in the large pan she fried. She also made some toast with jam and butter. Soon Even joined her in the kitchen, for once not being a creep. "Make a plate so I can take it to Ansem." He simply requested. Shi nodded as she piled on the eggs.

"Is he in his room? I can take it to him." She offered.

Even shook his head. "No, I will do it." He replied sharply.

"He isn't in his room?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"No. He is on vacation and does not want to be disturbed." Even crossed his arms.

Shi continued to cook but she began to feel wrong. Her entire time here, she had never seen Ansem take a vacation. He was a leader of his people, often said he couldn't afford to take vacations because of this. She said nothing as she made a plate for him. "Well, then just tell him I wish him a good day." She smiled as she handed the plate to Even. "I am still making everyone else's plates, I will let you know when they are all done."

Even humphed and took the plate. Leaving the room quickly, Shi turned off the stove. She would continue when she got back.

She kept far enough behind Even he didn't notice her following. Her pointed ears could pick up more sound, so she could hear Even and not have to see him to know where he was going. Door after door, eventually a new door she hadn't seen before appeared. A very large staircase, very very large. Leading down into the dark. A new basement she hadn't known of before. Being barefoot, her steps didn't make noise. She kept up with Even until he reached the bottom. He began walking down a hall. There were multiple cells, bars keeping rooms separate. Her eyes widened when she saw Even shove the plate under the bars to the cell at the very end of the hall.

"Even! Let me out at once! I will forgive you if you let me out now." Ansem pleaded, Even shook his head.

"No. You were always the one holding us back, no longer. You should count your blessings we are still feeding you." Even turned around, Shi hid quickly behind the corner as Even walked away and out of sight. Back up the steps and out of the dungeon.

Shi ran over to the cell. "Ansem the wise!"

"Shi!" He reached his hand out through the bars.

She took it. "What happened!?"

"A mutiny! Xehanort did this. I believe only you and Ienzo are the only ones that didn't know." He told her.

"Oh my god...we were just told you took a vacation. But when I made breakfast Even wouldn't let me take it to you myself." Her eyes saddened.

"Shi be careful, almost everyone is against us. Talk to Ienzo, then the towns people. Let everyone know! But be careful! Hurry!" Ansem told her quickly.

She nodded and ran out. As she was running up the steps, opening the door she ran into Xehanort.

"X-Xehanort!"

"Cooking breakfast?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I-I was just..."

"Just what?"

Her heart began to beat very fast as she desperately tried to think of what to say.

"I can't let you leave." He said simply.

"How could you!? No one in town will stand for this!" She stepped back.

"No one in town will find out." He grabbed Shi's hand.

Shi tried pulling away, but Xehanort's grip was very strong. She began to panic. She didn't want to summon the keyblade, but what should she do!? Her self defense moves came back to her, and she immediately punched him. He dodged easily, pulling her hand behind her back. She stomped on his foot, he grunted but used his other hand and lifted her over his shoulders. She tried to elbow his head but he simply tossed her up, **hard.** Her back hit the ceiling with such force it knocked the wind out of her lungs. Xehanort then walked down to the regular basements and the room that Dilan had taken that women before Xehanort took Shi. The woman was no longer there, and Xehanort dropped Shi onto the bed. Leaving the room he locked the door quickly, Shi ran up and tried to open it. She pounded her fists and sighed. Walking back to the bed, she sat down. Looking around, she noticed there was a bathroom and book case. paper, pencils and pens, even a radio. She pulled her knees to her chest and bit her lip.

* * *

It was a hour or so later when Ienzo came in. He brought some of the eggs and toast she had made earlier. He sat on the bed next to her. He pulled her into a hug. She looked him in the eyes. "Ienzo, Ansem the wise is in a dungeon cell!"

He closed his eyes and nodded. "He has been getting older Shi, and he needs this rest. It is only for his own good, he is getting food water and has a tv and books for entertainment." Ienzo felt bad, he really did. But he also wanted to save Shi's world.

"Isn't he like a father to you? How is this right!?"

"He will be set free only after a bit Shi. We aren't keeping him down there forever!" He put his hand under her chin, lifting her face to his. "He is like a father to me. Which is why I wouldn't let him be hurt."

She bit her lip. "This doesn't feel right."

He held her close. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"I know you wouldn't Ienzo. I believe you." She believed Ienzo, she loved him. She didn't trust Xehanort at all. "Ienzo I want you to be careful...I don't trust Xehanort."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Just...Please promise me you will be careful."

"I promise."

Shi didn't like it, but she had no choice. She knew this was what Ienzo wanted, she could never say no to him. She tried to visit Ansem, but he was kept under close watch. Within a few weeks, Shi did notice all the people being brought in and never leaving. One day, she walked into the room they all kept being brought to. She saw just in time as a heart was extracted from a young man, he screamed as his body morphed. A dark creature was left, glowing yellow eyes and antenna. It was like a bucket of ice water was dripping down Shi's spine. "NOOO!" She summoned her keyblade.

Xehanort looked at her. "What is wrong Shi?"

"I can't let you do this anymore Xehanort!"

Ienzo grabbed her hand. "Shi..."

"Ienzo no...you can't want that! Look what happened to that man!" Tears formed in her eyes.

Ienzo felt bad. His heart hurt seeing her like this.

"Ansem is still locked up, and people are disappearing! Ienzo they are being eaten by the dark! This quest for light and power is a lie!"

Ienzo looked down. Shi pulled him aside. "Ienzo, please...it's time to let him go."

Ienzo nodded. He handed Shi the key to Ansem's cell. "Go Shi." She nodded, and ran out of the room. Xehanort waited until she left before making a decision. He summoned his keyblade, almost a full year it had been since he used it. It was a very dark keyblade, not like the keyblade Terra used to wield. Ienzo turned to face him, right as Xehanort stabbed. Keyblade going through Ienzo's chest, Xehanort used a burst of dark with the attack. Shi had been very lucky, Xehanort had been weak when he stabbed her. This attack was much different. Ienzo's eyes widened, his hands went up right as Xehanort pulled his keyblade out.

"Can't have you ruining everything I've planned." Xehanort walked out. Ienzo fell to the ground as darkness enveloped him.

* * *

Shi continued to run as fast as she could. Reaching the stairs to the dungeon she took it a little slower, but she never the less reached Ansem the wise's cell.

"Xehanort is busy! Ienzo got me the keys I-" She fell to the ground, a sharp pain coursed through her heart. She fell to her knees dropping the keys.

"Shi!" Ansem got to his knees reaching out. He grabbed the keys and began working backwards to unlock the cell.

She screamed in pain, clutching her chest.

Ansem unlocked the cell and was at her side in seconds. "Xehanort is dangerous. We need to get to my office! I have a gun there. Can you walk Shi?"

She didn't know how, but she knew Ienzo was hurt. Possibly mortally wounded. That single thought drove her to her feet. "I'm okay...I have a very bad feeling. I think Ienzo is hurt."

Ansem and Shi made their way up, his eyes softened. "Ienzo was a very reclusive boy. Wouldn't talk to anyone, but ever since you came here he has opened up wonderfully. The connection you two have must be very strong." They made it to the top.

"...I never told him I loved him." They reached the corner.

"You will tell him soon!" They stopped at Dilian and Aeleus's bodies on the ground. Darkness was enveloping them and the ground around them. Shi and Ansem had to take great care to step around the darkness. They continued their journey to try and get to Ansem's office which was by the lab. They passed Even, Isa, she stopped when she saw Lea. She knew Isa was starting his training, but what was Lea doing here? She shook her head as they continued onward. They made it to his office where Ansem grabbed his gun from his desk. They then walked into the labs, where Ienzo lay on the ground. His body was almost completely swallowed by the darkness.

Shi's eyes teared up. She couldn't stop the flow as she watched Ienzo's body. Shi did not have long to grieve, for suddenly those dark creatures that she saw before began appearing. All around them, Shi had her keyblade in hand and began fighting. It didn't take long for Xehanort to come back. She glared at him. "XEHANORT!" She saw the keyblade in his hand, her eyes narrowed. "You never lost your memories."

"You've always shown signs of being intelligent. Yes you are correct." Xehanort said simply.

"Xehanort! What do you stand to gain from all of this!?" Ansem asked.

"You're still alive?" Xehanort raised an eyebrow.

"I still made food for him. Even if I couldn't take it to him I made sure someone always did." Shi got in her fighting stance.

"You won't be alive much longer." Xehanort snapped his fingers, a dark portal appeared right behind Ansem where Xehanort swiped his keyblade at him. Ansem stepped back the darkness swallowing him.

Shi clashed keyblades with Xehanort. "All this time...I should have stamped you out when I had the chance."

"As if you could." Xehanort smirked. "You could be quite useful."

"I'll never bow to you." They continued to fight. Putting all of her attention to fighting Xehanort, Shi couldn't fight the growing number of the dark creatures. The heartless monsters continued to gather, and soon Shi's feet were being pulled into darkness.

"And so here you are again, failing." Xehanort smiled evilly.

Shi struggled, trying to free herself. But the darkness had a hold, and she couldn't fight it. She kept her keyblade close to her chest, the tears continued to flow. Her vision turned to dark, and she no longer could fight it. _"If I am fated to fade...then so be it."_

* * *

 **Past few days I've stayed home and not had much to do. So I updated again!**

 **Next up, Traverse Town. Why am I still alive?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back to another chapter in The light within the darkness! Rated M for language and mature scenes.**

 **We have officially ended birth by sleep, and are now starting Kingdom hearts 1.**

 **This will be what I call a bridge chapter. Explanation and set up for what is to come.**

 **I do not own Kingdom hearts, Disney, or Final fantasy. At the end of this chapter will be a link to a photo of Shi. (Yes I can draw)**

* * *

One key difference this time than from last time darkness took over, Shi didn't have the keyblade on her then. The depression that hit her when she opened her eyes and realized she was still alive, was crippling. The sky was dark, and she was in a alleyway. Her hand went to her chest to feel her heartbeat, she was definitly alive. But why? She remembered when her mother had died. If Shi had not been there and needed her father, he would have died from his grief. Eventually she stood up, and walked out. Looking around at all the buildings, everything seemed new. There were people, very confused talking together.

"What is this place!?"

"What happened to my home!?"

"My family!"

It seemed as if everyone was missing someone.

"Shi!"

Shi looked up, Yuffie ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "You're okay! These dark creatures came to our home and...and..." Yuffie was crying. Shi patted her back gently.

"I know. I'm sorry...I couldn't fight them..." Shi looked down, knowing that yet again she failed. She couldn't protect the ones she loved, she couldn't protect Ienzo.

Aerith walked over, looking sad. "My mother didn't make it."

A man spoke up. "I don't think hardly anyone made it." He had a sword, wearing mostly black his short brown hair was trimmed nicely. Before anyone asked, he answered "The names Squall...Leon. Just Leon."

"What is happening!?" The towns people were starting to get rowdy.

"Quit yer yammering and shut up!" Cid shouted up.

"Everyone calm down. Have you all come from places where darkness suddenly attacked?" Shi asked. Looking around at everyone's nodding faces she closed her eyes. "I have been through this before. Our worlds are gone. Our homes, families are gone. Who ever is not here, didn't make it. Better now to start a new life." Shi walked away, Yuffie Leon and Aerith followed.

"You have been through this before? Tell us." Aerith asked.

Shi stopped. "Not here."

And so the group soon found a building that looked like it could be an INN.

That night, Shi told them what she felt would be okay to tell. She did not want to tell her entire life story, it was too depressing. She wanted to forget it. But she did tell them Ansem and the others were researching the heart, and darkness. Their findings would be written down. She told them that not much could fight this darkness. Magic, and the keyblade. She told them about her keyblade.

Everything was new, the town was new and this information was new. No one knew what to do with it.

"So why don't you just go save the worlds Shi! I know you can!" Yuffie said cheerfully.

"I have no way to get to these worlds Yuffie. Only darkness is between these worlds, to go out in it without some sort of protection is suicide!" Shi replied, shaking her head.

Cid kept quiet throughout all of this. He always dreamed of being with the stars, traveling in a vehicle for the skies. This would be the moment to make it. He continued to ponder off in his own little world in his mind.

Leon crossed his arms. "What is this darkness called?"

"...Heartless."

* * *

And so Shi, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and Leon worked together to train the town's people to defend themselves. They established the shops, the homes, everything in town was soon in working order. It wasn't long before more and more people were appearing. Even a wizard by the name of Merlin appeared! But even with all of his magic and knowledge, he couldn't do much about the situation either. Shi was lifeless. Depression hit hard, she saw no will to live. But she wouldn't die. Every morning when she woke up, she cursed being alive. There was no point in living if Ienzo was gone. The first two years were the hardest, everyday she wondered why she was alive. She became very close with the others, but even they didn't know what was wrong. It wasn't until Yuffie finally realized Shi was missing Ienzo that everyone became more sympathetic. She didn't want their sympathy.

She didn't want anything.

When stars in the night sky disappeared, she knew it was another world falling victim to darkness.

More lives lost.

The third year, heartless started to come to town. Shi's anger appeared then, instead of being depressed she was **angry**. She wanted every last heartless eradicated, and so every day she went out and fought. No longer caring for her own life, she defeated the biggest and the baddest of the heartless. But she risked her life doing so often, sometimes getting very hurt in the process. The only reason she had left to live, was to destroy the darkness.

She had changed her outfit a little to adjust as well. Adding a mask, an arm band, a belt, and shorts underneath her skirt. Aerith and Yuffie were worried. Especially when six years had gone by since they came to Traverse town. Shi was still grieving Ienzo. They even began to try and play match maker with her and Leon. Shi didn't even notice at all, she only wanted to fight Heartless. So Leon began to join her morning and evening runs. When he began to join her runs, they started to become close friends. Neither one were much to talk, but the few times they did they revealed a lot. Two more years went by, and every time Leon would make a move, Shi pulled away. One night, after a particularly nasty heartless fight the two were drinking water as they sat on the top of the Gizmo shop, right where the bell was. Every time it rang, a giant heartless appeared. Shi and Leon had just boarded it up. No one knew why heartless still kept coming, even if not to attack people it was like they were after something else. Shi had her mask down as she drank, Leon had enough waiting and wondering.

"I am going to be straight with you Shi." Leon said after a moment.

She looked over. "About?"

"I get it, you loved someone before. It's obvious with how long it's affected you Shi. But...how long am I going to have to wait?" Over the years, Leon's hair had grown out, both him and Shi had grown into their young adult bodies.

Shi closed her eyes as she thought of her answer. "Leon Naavle mate, most of the time for life. He is gone, but I am alive. That is rare, we usually die with grief. Maybe it's just my anger that keeps me alive." She looked at her hand, then clenched her fist. "On the rare times we live, we can find someone else. But it's not as simple as that." Her father did find someone else, a woman that had been at his side since her mother's death. His best friend. Shi bit her lip. _"Were they actually mates? Is it the same connection?"_ She furrowed her eyebrows. She liked Leon, but she didn't feel for him as she did Ienzo.

"Then let me understand it." Leon asked.

"I don't know how long it is going to take...I've seen other Naavle get second partners but..." She started.

"Then i'll wait." He took another drink and then stood up. "It's getting late."

Shi nodded in agreement and pulled her mask back up. "Let's head back to the Inn." Back at the Inn, she stayed in the blue room. Yuffie the green and Aerith the red. Leon stayed in a little house in the third district, Cid stayed there purely for there was getting less space for the flux of people coming to Traverse town. Right at the start of the tenth year since Radiant Garden was taken, Merlin was able to come by more information. Each world had a heart, and the heartless must be after it that was how the worlds were being taken! From then on, Shi began to look for the heart of Traverse Town. That was when everything changed.

A small island was taken by darkness, a young princess has lost her heart and two young boys are swallowed by the darkness.

Elsewhere, a town bathed in the light of the sinking sun was facing a similar problem. Part of it was disappearing to darkness, along with a young girl loosing her heart.

* * *

 **And there we have it. A shorter chapter and for that reason it was updated sooner.**

(Fanfiction is being dumb, and so to get around it remove all the spaces. It is the complete link with a bunch of spaces added between the words and numbers. Also add http that is at the start of every webpage )

i 1376 .photobucket album s/ah 35/Shin kko/Shi% 20KH1_z psfs 4epc 02.p ng

 **Next up, For the first time truly fighting back.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back to another chapter of The light within the darkness.**

 **This chapter will have an OC. The idea is from SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.**

 **Rated M, I also do not own Kingdom hearts, Disney, Final fantasy or anything other than Shi and the Naavle.**

 **Also, I am letting you all know that I had back surgery very recently. My updates will be a little slow for I estimate a couple months. I thank you for being patient with me. =)**

 **Onward!**

* * *

Twilight town was a strange world. Always bathed in twilight, only night time did the sun go down. It was as if it never truly rose, stuck between light and dark. It used to be much larger too, but when the heartless started to devour the worlds ten years ago Twilight Town was lucky for a while. Only this year alone did the heartless arrive, but it was as if another force kept them away...for the most part.

It was the start of summer vacation, a group of friends planned to head to the beach the first day. Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Olette was very excited, already in her bathing suit she put her clothing over it. Grabbing a towel, some sunscreen and a sun hat. Grabbing her little home made purse last, she counted her munny and was about to head out before she stopped. "I could do some homework there too..." She always was one to stay on top of her school, she cared deeply about her grades. This summer she had to write a long essay about something she researched. Today she could come up with ideas at least, so she grabbed her notebook and a few pens. Everything in her bags, she made her way to their hangout spot. Leaving a note for the others she then headed to the train station. Hayner and Pence no doubt would be sleeping in, she rolled her eyes. Boys will be boys of course, she didn't expect them to come this early.

She and a few other people from town were on the train, excited she pulled out her notebook and thought to herself. Humming slightly, she tapped the tip of her pen on the paper. _"Maybe I can write about aquatic animals in the ocean?"_ That sounded generic, boring. She bit her lip as she continued to think. Looking out the window at the sky, she still wrote the idea down not liking the paper being empty. _"Maybe we can team up together on a joint project! Then write about it...that way we all get a good grade."_ She liked that idea much better. Hayner and Pence were her best friends and she wouldn't have it any other way. They didn't always do the best in school, so she always made sure they did their homework together. Olette was the type of girl that wanted everyone to be happy, and was always the type to lend a hand. She enjoyed helping others, she loved the feeling she got when she made someone smile.

Arriving at the beach, Olette waited for everyone else to leave the train first. A family with small children left first, the children running to the water with the parents quickly behind. Olette laughed as she watched them rush to the water. She left after a elderly couple walked out. They walked to spot halfway to the water and started setting up their blankets. The elder man's arms were shaking as he tried to shake out the blanket, Olette ran up offering her help. With a smile, she shook out the blankets and laid them down flat for the elderly couple. They thanked her, and with a smile she was on her way. Finding a spot under a young palm tree Olette set up her own blanket and began putting on sunscreen. She continued to think of more ideas for the summer homework. _"I wonder when Hayner and Pence will get here..."_ She didn't have to think long before her thoughts were suddenly switched to something much more important. She heard a scream.

The little girl was screaming as she saw her brother fall to the floor, his body disappearing. A heart could be seen flying into the air, she screamed louder. The mother and father ran to their daughter, both terrified. The mother was hysterical, the father was now throwing his fists at a dark creature with glowing yellow eyes. His fists did nothing as suddenly darkness swallowed both his arms, then the father's body disappeared and another heart flew into the air. By now the beach was in full panic, the elderly couple were trying to pack up their things. It wasn't long before the creatures got them, Olette was running to the mother and daughter to try and help, she could do nothing as the mother and daughter too were taken by the darkness. In everyone's place were more of these dark creatures. Then, a few white limber monsters appeared. They moved much differently, they even had sharp teeth! Olette began running. She was the only one left, and ran to the train station hoping to warn the conductor and get to town to warn everyone there too. No one should come to the beach! She made it to the station, only to get there just in time to see the conductor's heart fly into the air as well. The resulting heartless actually looked different, it looked **huge!** Fat with a very round belly, it's eyes glowed yellow too. It smacked it's own belly and ran into Olette, smacking her into the side of the train. Her back hit so hard, she felt a crack as she fell to the ground. Gasping for air, the monster wasted no time in stomping on her. With great pain, soon she saw only darkness. She didn't even remember if she screamed, but she did have one last thought. _"I didn't even get to come up with the perfect homework idea...I didn't get to see Hayner or Pence one last time."_

* * *

Twilight town had its protectors, but most worlds were not this lucky. While only a portion of Twilight Town was lost, most worlds were lost completely. Some larger some smaller, a smaller one that consisted of two islands were completely lost. As the stars began to twinkle out, Shi became worried. She was more determine to protect Traverse Town, even if it cost her life. Her and Leon were on a run when one day, a visitor came to town. Aerith and Yuffie were lucky to be there to speak with this stranger. He had big round ears, and spoke in a slightly squeaky voice but the wisdom that came with those words were beyond his and Shi walked back to the Inn, going to the Red room to report what they had seen. More heartless were coming, more and more.

"Shi! Leon!" Aerith smiled happily.

"Hey Aerith." Shi smiled back, though most people wouldn't be able to tell because of Shi's mask, anyone that knew her could tell by her eyes.

"We had a visitor. They left already but...he had some worrying things to say." Aerith said as she sat on the bed.

"What of it?" Leon asked, not understanding why it was bad. If it was so bad surely the person would stick around to make sure everyone knew, right?

"He called himself a King!" Yuffie jumped into the conversation.

Shi's eyes widened. "Did he have...ears?" When she said the word ears, she mimed the big round ears King Mickey has on his head. Yuffie and Aerith both nodded.

"He told us someone with a key will be coming soon. We need to find him, he is also sending his wizard and knight to travel with this key. The key would be coming here." Aerith said, a finger to her chin as Shi summoned her keyblade. Everyone looked at it then back at Aerith and Yuffie.

"We tried to tell him we already know someone with a key but he left!" Yuffie said.

Shi walked to the window as she thought about this. She closed her eyes. She had thought King Mickey was dead, and if she thought that of him it wouldn't be that much of a stretch to assume he may have thought the same of her. What if he was looking for Shi? She shook her head as she thought more. Ignoring the discussion between everyone. It makes more sense that King Mickey thinks she is dead. So, whoever has this key is someone else. "He isn't talking about me. Someone else is coming to this town with a keyblade." Shi concluded out loud. "We need to find this wizard and knight."

"He didn't tell us their names." Aerith frowned.

"We won't need to know their names, we will know it immediately if we see them." Shi said, putting away her keyblade and sitting down in a chair.

"You know them?" Leon asked, already guessing she knew the King.

"I don't know who he will be sending, but I have been to his world. Everyone there is..." She stopped herself. _"Is it insulting to call them animals?"_ She thought harder. "The King as you have seen, is a mouse. Well everyone on his world is something different. I've met ducks, dogs, chipmunks, cats, all sorts of other...for lack of a better term, animals. Each one can walk on two legs, and speak. I have no doubt we would know instantly if we saw them." Shi began counting her other weapons. She had small throwing knives and a gun. The gun, was very last resort. It didn't even work on heartless, but she kept it. She cleaned the gun and made sure it was in good working order. She didn't trust her own skills, she trained very hard. But Xehanort, to be frank Xehanort scared her. She didn't know if she could take him on with her own keyblade skills alone. And so, she carried the bullets and gun everywhere she went.

"He said we should also look for some papers by Ansem. There ARE reports on these heartless and what to do!" Yuffie said, almost excited.

"Ok. Lets split up and search. Either for someone else with a keyblade, a wizard and knight, or even some reports from Ansem." Shi put her weapons away, and was immediately back out the door before anyone could say anything different.

* * *

Olette opened her eyes, blinked and stared at the sky. _"What a strange color..."_ She thought to herself, she had never seen a blue sky before. No one in Twilight Town ever saw a pure blue sky. It was...beautiful. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard some footsteps. Sitting up, she noticed she was on the ground. She saw the stranger walk to her, his hood was up covering his face. The cloak he wore was completely black, even his hands and feet had black on them.

"I will find a use for you later." The stranger spoke, his dark velvet voice capturing Olette's attention. He waved his hand, and her name was spelled out. He added a X to the middle, and the letters moved around until it spelled out "Xolette."

Her new name. She didn't fight it, in fact she thought it was kind of a pretty name. The stranger made a dark portal and walked through it before Xolette could question him. She looked down at her hands, then her feet. Trying to look at every part of herself, making sure that yes she was alive and this was not some strange dream...or nightmare. Looking around she noticed she was on a platform, she could see water falling all around her in an endless waterfall. But the bottom wasn't far, nor was the water falling. The water seemed to be moving up, she couldn't describe HOW the water was doing this, or what this place was. She didn't have long to ponder as she heard a voice cry out from below her.

"Sora! Kairi!" A boy with medium short silvery white hair, and the brightest green eyes ever. He looked at the ground, realizing his friends weren't with him.

"Hey!" Xolette waved her hand. The boy looked up surprised.

"Have you seen a boy with brown spikey hair? Or a girl with red hair? They're my friends, Sora and Kairi." The boy asked.

"I haven't seen anyone else but you here. I just woke up myself..." Xolette admitted. "My name is O-Xolette!"

"I'm Riku." Riku looked at the other platforms in the area, and jumped to the nearest one leading up to where Xolette was. "How did you get here Xolette? What is this place?"

"I don't know what this place is...and I only remember..." She thought for a moment. She remembered going to the beach, leaving a note at her hangout spot for Hayner and Pence. Then, just black. "I don't know where my friends are either. Hayner has a curly spiky blond brown hair and Pence has black hair with a bandanna."

"I haven't seen them." Riku answered before she asked. They both looked around, before spotting a castle in the far off distance. But before they could start walking to it, someone else appeared before them. She had long black robes, a horned hat of some sort on. Her skin was sickly pale, her eyes were a sickly color as well. She held a staff in her hand, and she walked over to the two.

"You poor children. It's alright for I am here now." She spoke in a smooth voice.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "We don't need you."

"Oh but you do! In this world darkness is all around." She responded.

Xolette looked around. "Maybe she can help us find our friends."

"I can help you find your friends. I can go to other worlds after all, I have magic of course I can find your friends." The woman offered sweetly.

"I don't trust strangers." Riku simply said.

"My name is Maleficent. We aren't strangers now are we?" Maleficent said.

Maleficent had seen it before. Before Xolette and Riku awoke, both held very interesting weapons. She had seen these before, and it made her gleefully happy to see them again. The keyblade was a marvelous weapon after all, and now she had two at her disposal! Her goal to reaching the seven princess of hearts was even closer. She kept her composure as she offered to bring Xolette and Riku back to the castle.

"Prove you are what you say you are." Riku demanded.

"Yeah, you really can do magic? Show us!" Xolette wanted to see this magic for herself. Her entire life, magic wasn't real. She firmly believed magic was not real, and yet here she was almost hoping it was real.

"I will show you my magic and more. Come." Maleficent ordered, and the trio then headed to the castle of that world. Maleficent true to her word indeed showed them both her power, and whispered sweet nothings into their ears. Promises of finding their friends, promises of travel, and promises of power.

* * *

In an alley way, a boy with brown spiky hair and the expression of innocence was knocked out cold. A short distance away a talking duck and dog were walking through Traverse Town. They had a normal dog with them, he was sniffing the ground heavily. As the duck and walking dog argued lightly the one sniffing around wondered off. Walking down the alleyway, the dog found the young boy. With a few good licks, the boy opened his eyes a little. "Whoa...a dream." The dog jumped on him and the boy awoke with a start. "This isn't a dream!" He stood up slowly as he looked around. "Where am I? Oh boy..." The boy looked down at the dog and leaned in. "Do you know where we are?" The dog lifted it's ear and then ran off. The boy reached out. "Hey!"

Running after the dog, he stopped when he reached the middle of town. "This is totally weird, I'm in another world!" The boy was in awe as he looked around town, the first building he walked into happened to be Cid's shop. Cid turned around excited for a customer, only to be disappointed. "Hey there how can I help-aw it's only just a kid."

"i'm not a kid! And the name is Sora." Sora walked over to the counter.

"Okay okay simmer down. So why the long face Sora? You lost or somethin'?" Cid rubbed the back of his head as he asked.

"No! Well...maybe. Where are we?" Sora asked.

"Traverse Town!" Cid replied. Sora then told Cid all about his island, asking where Destiny Island was and where the nearest body of water was. Cid was adament saying that Traverse town was simply Traverse town. Nothing else but this town, there were no bodies of water or boats to ride.

"Traverse town...so gramps, is this really another world?" Sora asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway not sure what you're talkin about but this sure ain't your island." Cid told Sora, slowly loosing his patience.

"Hmm...guess I better start looking for Riku and Kairi." Sora turned away.

"Well good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you." Already remembering the heartless that were about town, Cid did worry about the kid a bit. But he survived a lot worse it seemed, he looked quick enough to run away if he needed to. After Sora left, Cid got on the phone and dialed a number into it. "Leon! You'll never guess. Some kid with a keyblade walked into the store. He'll be commin' back soon enough when he meets the heartless, he is a young little thing."

Sora did run into more heartless, he had to rush back into Cid's shop soon enough. He took a moment to catch his breath as Cid offered him a potion. Drinking it, Sora thanked him and walked out of the shop. He stopped when he heard a voice. "They'll come at you out of nowhere."

Sora turned around. "Who are you?"

"And they'll keep coming at you as long as you continue to wield the keyblade." Leon pointed at the keyblade in Sora's hands as he spoke. Leon took a good look, and didn't like what he saw. Big over sized yellow shoes, a red jumper with a black and white jacket. White gloves and a blue belt. The bright blue eyes of a child, his eyebrows were furrowed. _"He is just a kid..."_ Leon shook his head. "But why, why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!?" Sora replied defensively.

"Nevermind, now let's see that keyblade..." Leon took a few steps.

"What!? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora took a defensive stance.

"All right then, have it your way." Leon pulled out his gunblade. Sora fought valiantly, but he was no match for Leon. Soon enough, Sora was knocked out cold on the floor. Yuffie and Shi found the two right after the fight.

"You didn't have to go so hard on him." Yuffie remarked.

Shi frowned as they walked up. "Looks like things are a lot worse than we thought..." She bent over Sora, looking him up and down. "It's just a kid."

Yuffie shrugged. "We can talk about it later, we gotta get that away from him!"

Shi picked up the keyblade, pulling them from Sora's grasp. Leon then picked him up and they walked back to the Inn. Entering the Green room, Shi put the keyblade against the far side of the wall. The heartless for now did cease their attacks, and everyone could take a breath.

* * *

 **That is the end of chapter 17!**

 **NOTE, in Final fantasy 8 the sword Leon uses is called the Gunblade because it is a gun and a sword at the same time. No obvious weapon changes were made so I kept it the same.**

 **Next time, "I'm not just a kid!"**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter in The Light Within the Darkness! I am your host, Shinkko.**

 **I recently had back surgery. Part of it, is REPEATING! They do half and then the other half later. I go back in the 30th for the other half, and then I'm done! Yay!**

 **Thank you all for being patient. I do not own Kingdom hearts, Disney, Final fantasy OR anything but Shi and the Naavle. Olette is owned ultimately by Tatsuya Nomura however the concept of Xolette does belong to SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness. And just because someone has taken the offer to message me and we work his character in doesn't mean I cannot do the same for someone else. =) NO PROMISES however, but I will certainly do everything in my power to make it happen. Even if you don't have a OC, if you have a pairing you want to ultimately see within the story I can do that too.**

 **Rated M for mature scenes and language.**

* * *

In the Green room of the Inn was where most of the group was. Shi, Leon, and Yuffie were discussing what to do next. Aerith had just come back and was explaining what she knew to the wizard and knight. The knight was known as Goofy, and the wizard was Donald. It wasn't long before the boy stirred, and Yuffie walked over. Leaning over, she waited until his eyes opened before speaking. "You okay?"

The boy sat up. "I guess."

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the keyblade." Yuffie explained.

"I'm so glad you're okay Kairi." The boy smiled.

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Yuffie looked at the boy closer, then turned around glaring at Leon. "I think you might have over done it SQUALL!"

"That's Leon." He corrected.

"The keyblade." The boy breathed a sigh of relief.

"We had to get it away from you. That's how they track you." Shi took a step forward noticing where the boy's eyes went to. She knew that feeling, needing to know where the keyblade was at all times. It wasn't a weapon anyone wanted in the wrong hands. "It's the only way we can conceal your heart but it won't work for long."

Leon walked over to the keyblade and picked it up. "Still hard to believe you of all people are one of the chosen ones." He commented as the keyblade disappeared from his hands only to appear in the boy's hands. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense, what's going on!?" The boy stood up defensively.

Shi held out her hand. "My name is Shi, this is Yuffie and Leon." He took her hand, but he still looked clearly annoyed. She began to answer his question. "There are a lot of other worlds out there, a lot of other worlds other then here and where you are from. They used to be secret but a lot of things changed, especially when heartless appeared. When the heartless came, everything changed." Shi looked down.

"The heartless?" Sora asked.

"The ones who attacked you, remember?" Yuffie pipped in.

"Those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts is what attracts them." Leon crossed his arms as he spoke.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Shi finished.

"We need the key to fighting the heartless, a key to worlds. Sora, you have one of those keys." Shi pointed at his keyblade.

"So...this is the key." Sora held it up.

"The heartless have great fear of the keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Leon sighed.

"Well I didn't ask for this!" Sora frowned.

"They keyblade can choose it's master, and it choose you." Yuffie said as she leaned back.

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room..."Shi waited until he realized what happened. It took her a minute too, back then. Watching Sora, she felt like she was watching herself in a way. She had been fifteen to sixteen when everything happened, and now she was 26. She didn't feel like she had the right to even think this! Watching Sora, made Shi feel like she was just getting older. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island! Riku...Kairi..." Sora looked down.

Shi felt bad, she really did. But she also knew there was a time and a place. The air began to stink again, the smell of darkness was never a mistakable smell, once you knew what it was you could never forget it. She smelled it again. She pulled out one of her throwing knives and threw it at the door, right where a heartless appeared.

"Everyone go!" Leon opened the window to the room and began fighting the heartless. Sora looked out the window, Shi pushed him out. Yuffie had run out the door with Leon as the team split up. Shi summoned her keyblade and stood with Sora, fighting the smaller ones first.

"You can use the keyblade too!?" Sora looked in awe.

"Not the time Sora!" Shi summoned her power and cast a Blizzara spell. Running past the Ice and into the second district, they ran until Sora stopped by the entrance to the third district.

"What is going on here Shi?" Sora was confused. Everything was moving so fast, he had to slow down a moment.

"I know everything is going fast Sora. I'm sorry, but your world and my world are gone. The heartless took our worlds. Your friends, I'm sorry but they may be gone too. But right now, if we don't do anything our worlds won't be the only ones to go. Do you want all the other worlds to fade away to darkness? Everyone else will lose their families and friends too." Years ago, Shi would have been nicer about it. But as time passed, her heart grew colder. She didn't have time to coddle a child, for the first time in a long time there was a way to leave this world. Sora could do it, so could Shi. They needed to find the wizard and knight, fast!

Walking into the third district, Sora was in awe of Shi's skill. "Could you teach me?" he asked. Before she had a chance to answer, they heard screaming. Shi and Sora looked to the source, the sky. In the sky, a duck and a dog were falling, they landed atop of Sora. Blinking from impact, both the duck and dog were happy to see Sora and Shi.

"The key!" They cried out happily. When everyone stood up, there wasn't long to rejoice as the ground began to shake. Pillars flew into the sky, blocking the exit and entrance to the third district. The group began fighting the soldier heartless as they appeared. The wizard would cast a spell here and there, the knight would use his shield to block and attack. Sora fought any and all heartless he could see. Shi observed as she took out her own fair share and realized something. They were sloppy. They would need a lot of training, everyone did. They soon had the soldier heartless defeated, only for the ground to shake even harder than before. A dark purple and black heartless appeared, a torso at first. Then some feet hopped in, some arms flew in and a head came up on the torso. The pieces connecting to make one very large and powerful heartless boss.

The fight was on.

* * *

Back where Riku and Xolette were, both had just been shown rooms they could have. A beautiful library Xolette absolutely just had to check out later for sure! This castle was so huge, so many rooms and possibilities were everywhere. Maleficent watched eagerly as Xolette and Riku explored. She could sense the power within both of them, it was the same power she saw long ago from the keyblade wielders of the past. Terra, Aqua and Ventus. Maleficent remembered them well, and when she saw Riku and Xolette her plans moved up a few steps immediately. Terra was an adult, and look how easy he was to manipulate! Children would be even easier.

Soon a heartless appeared, Xolette grabbed Riku's arm in surprise. "That's those things that attacked my home!" She said, pointing at it.

Riku was already in attack mode, ready to defend when Maleficent stepped in. "No need to be afraid my dears. Your worlds may have been taken, but I see potential in you. You could control these, learn to control these and you will never have to fear again."

Riku tilted his head, glaring at Maleficent. "They can be controlled?"

"Why of course! Be gone with you!" Maleficent pounded her staff on the floor, and the heartless indeed left as fast as it could. "They follow power, show them your power and you will never have to fear."

Xolette and Riku still weren't sure. Riku wanted to know more, and so he demanded "Show me how."

Maleficent smiled evilly. "Of course. Come with me." The witch led the two away, to a dark room down a dark hall where there were much more Heartless. She did give Xolette and Riku a sword each, knowing eventually the keyblade would appear. After all, Xehanort had never been wrong before. When he told her merely a year ago that a few children would have the power she needed to get the princesses of light. She waited for the day she could begin her plans. Gathering her own minions, her class of villains to expand her control of the worlds.

It was only a matter of time, before she could steal their first princess.

* * *

It wasn't long before the battle was over, Shi put away her keyblade with ease, noticing Sora had not learned how to actually summon and put away. The keyblade appeared to him when heartless were near, her suspicion confirmed when his keyblade disappeared a minute after. The duck and dog ran up to Sora and Shi.

"We've been looking for you!" The duck spoke excited. They knew they needed to find a key, but what luck finding two!

"You've been looking for me?" Sora asked, confused.

Both duck and dog nodded, a voice spoke up that for once made Shi sad to hear. She had decided she wanted to leave with the boy. Xehanort was still out there, and so was Ansem. King Mickey as well, there were so many people she needed to find. And for the first time in ten years, she stopped grieving. Ienzo was gone, but she could still bring the one responsible to his death and that thought gave her more energy. But Leon felt strongly for her, she knew this and it filled her with guilt. "They too, have been seeking the wielded of the keyblade."

"Hey why don't you two come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." The dog offered Shi and Sora.

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi..." Sora thought out loud.

"Of course!" The duck said. The two leaned their heads together and whispered for a moment.

"Sora, Shi, go with them." Leon crossed his arms and looked away as he spoke. "Especially if you want to find your friends." He looked at Shi. "Come back with an answer. You know what I am asking."

Shi was grateful for her mask hiding her biting her lip as she nodded. Sora looked depressed as the situation hit him. "Yeah I guess..."

"But you guys can't come looking like that. Understand?" The duck said holding his finger up. "No frowning, no sad faces or masks. Okay?"

"You guys gotta look funny, like us!" The dog finished.

"This boat runs in happy faces." The duck insisted.

"Happy?" Sora still looked down. A moment later he suddenly brought his face up in a goofy grin. Rolling his eyes as he did so, making the funniest face he could think of. But when it had less of a reaction that he wanted his face half fell. Mouth open, he truly looked funny then.

The duck and dog began laughing, the dog pointing out, "That's one funny face!"

The duck walked over to Shi. "No masks!"

She raises an eyebrow, when the duck insisted on no masks again Shi pulled out her gun from its holster and shot the ground by his feet. "The mask stays." Eyes wide, the duck backed away.

"Okay why not? We'll go with you guys." Sora said after a moment's thought.

"Donald duck." The duck held his hand out.

"Name's Goofy." The dog held his hand out.

"Shi." Shi joined their hands.

"I'm Sora." Sora joined hands.

"All for one and one for all!" Goofy smiled, and the group soon set off. Shi gave Leon one last hug before leaving, waking through Traverse town to leave on their adventure.

* * *

 **so my laptop screen needs to be replaced. I posted this on my phone which is why it is a little shorter. Because phones suck at writing long things especially on fabrication which insists If I don't save every sentence the connection times out and I lose everything.**

 ***eye twitch***

 **Feel lucky. The screen will be replaced soon. Until then,**

 **Next time**

 **The powers of darkness growing, and down the rabbit hole!**


	19. A note about what's next

To start off, I am so sorry. I'm having a lot of problems in my life that fanfiction has taken a back burner.

It's been long enough that you must be aware even if you dont live here, the United states government shut down.

Now military has a separate budget so dont fear a sudden war and we can do nothing. That is not the issue.

The issue is since the end of November start of December we haven't gotten a paycheck. We haven't paid rent, or even able to go to the grocery store.

We love in a small area of town. Few food stores but you accept food stamps these stores must renew their license every 5 years. There are multiple stores that have failed to meet the deadline because of the government shut down.

Our food stamps dont work. We have no money. We applied for help, even a loan. Denied a loan because we are still establishing credit. And we can't tell the bank when we can even pay them back. When we reapplied for food stamps for the year 2019, we were told my husband has a job.

A job that makes him work. No sick days unless you want to be put on a list for possible treason. No pay. Amendment 13 speaks about minimume wage and slavery.

The 800,000 government employees are now slaves. Forced to work for a government that will NOT pay them. Not to mention the workers that weren't viewed Alas important for paid vacation. You dont do what they want, you lose everything. And possibly charged with treason. And the workers that are deemed important are forced to work without pay. We get nothing.

My son is 3 years old, and autistic. He is currently living with his grandma because we can't even feed our son or ourselves. I myself haven't eaten in a week because I give all my food to my working husband and my 3 year old child.

Everytime I came to type more to the story, the crippling reality of my life...I'm depressed. I am so scared, and depressed. We were evicted along with 30 other government residents because we couldn't pay our rent. My sister and her family lost their house. Our president promised the mortgage companies would understand..

They do not. They dont care how many families go on the street. I had to sell my new computer I got just to get food for us. I can't go and get my medications because surprise no money. I have been sick, I'm losing weight rapidly again and quite frankly I'm just...I have no life in me right now. To have to give your child to someone 3lse even for only a little bit because you can't even feed and cloth your baby is a terrible guilty feeling.

I feel like I failed as a mother, and every day that damn toddler banging his hands on tables for his stupid wall. I could care less about the wall, it wont work people use tunnels more often anyway.

And regardless to shut down the government for this long on purpose just to get your way, he has no empathy or thought to the actual people. To us. To you.

I end it at this. I do have a chapter I have worked on. But i...I'm just too weak right now. I'm sick because I gave up having my medication to have the resources I needed for my son.

I will update when I can. Until then, I felt like I needed to give an explanation of what has been going on.


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back to another chapter of The light within the darkness! As a note, I am so sorry about how late this has been. I have had no computer, and have been doing this on my phone once again. It's a very long process because...quite often fanfiction likes to refresh and delete my progress. I have computer now, and out of hospital. So sorry for the wait!**

 **Rated M for mature scenes and language!**

 **I do not own Disney, final fantasy or anything but Shi and the Naavle. While Olette belongs to Tatuya Nomura, the idea and concept of Xolette belongs to Squidbaggerofwoomyness. The offer for any pairing and OC to be added is still on the table. Pm me!**

 **Last time our hero's defeated the heartless and began their journey. Shi has left with Sora, and found a new reason to live. Riku meanwhile separated from Sora and Kairi, meets a new girl names Xolette. Xolette without much of her memories has not much choice but to go along with Riku and Maleficant.**

* * *

Maleficent's first goal was Princess Aurora. Alone she could not but with Riku able to use the keyblade he had a power over hearts naturally. Maleficent also treated Riku slightly better than Xolette, after all what use was the girl? Perhaps a use later will come up but for now Malificant spent most of her time with Riku. When they first appeared in Aurora's chambers Riku had no idea why they were there. Malificant simply grabbed his hand and he felt a power deep within him stirr. Then before he knew it, a heart was floating above the princess's body. He pulled his hand away, glaring at the witch. "What the hell are you doing!?" He demanded.

"With this heart it will help me find kingdom hearts! And kingdom hearts will find your friends my boy." Malificent acted as if her feelings were hurt. "Don't you want to find your friends? They must need your help since your world is now gone!"

Riku looked down, immediately feeling bad. "Lets just get out of here."

* * *

In the Gummi ship Shi marveled at everything. It looked small on the outside but was much bigger on the inside. There was one bathroom, and one bedroom that had a kitchen inside it. It was a little cramped with everyone inside but it has everything they needed. Just barely enough beds and chairs for everyone. Shi picked a bed in the corner, Sora was across from her closer to Donald and Goofy. Walking to the front, Shi watched on as Donald flew the skip through the various obstacles out there. Heartless, meteors, blocks, rings, and all sorts of things! She was surprised, in the ten years since she traveled the world's the pathways between changed a lot. Sora of course was very excited for everything happening, and wanted to visit every world they saw. The first one however, turned out to be colorful and strange.

Leaving the ship they found themselves falling, falling faster and faster until they suddenly slowed to a stop at the bottom. A tiny room, Sora led the way down the only hallway when they saw a white rabbit rush past. He was holding a very large pocket watch, upon looking at the time he began to panic and run faster. "Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" The rabbit rushed right past the group. With no time to even bat an eyelash he cried out, "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there!" If it were possible, the rabbit began to run even faster than before. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The Queen, she'll have my head for sure!" The rabbit disappeared from sight.

Looking at each other, Sora, Donald, and Goofy simply shrugged. Sora immediately began to run after the rabbit, leaving no choice but to follow the group reached a very large door. Sora reached out, opening it to another door. This one opened to another and another, each door shrinking in size until you had to duck your head to enter the room. They had entered just in time to see the rabbit run across the floor to a very small door. The rabbit was **much** smaller than before, Shi blinked a few times. The small door shut behind the rabbit, Sora walked up to the door and crouched down. In disbelief he muttered, "How did he get so small?"

"No you're simply too big." The doorknob opened It's eyes and suddenly spoke.

Everyone jumped in surprise as Shi commented, "It talks." She had never seen a doorknob speak before, or any object that wasn't clearly alive. Animals, humanoids alike sure but not a doorknob!

With a large yawn and in a tone showing clear annoyance the doorknob spoke again. "Must you be so loud? You woke me up!"

Goofy waved cheerfully. "Good morning!"

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." The doorknob began to close its eyes until Sora interrupted.

"Wait! What do we have to do to get smaller?"

"Why don't you try the bottle on the table?" Everyone looked back and took in the room they were in had a table in the center with a bottle and a small cake. The cake was so small it looked like a small piece of candy with the words "Eat Me" on it. The large bottle had a note attached with the words "Drink me." There were potted plants, small book shelves a fire place and a small door. Sora picked up the bottle first and looked at it. Without a second thought he drank the bottle, and within seconds Sora began to shrink. Donald grabbed the bottle next and drank, and then Goofy. Shi grabbed the bottle last and drank her fill. Everyone the same size now, they jumped off the table. There were no heartless when bigger, but once everyone had shrunk the heartless appeared. Shi watched Sora fight, she fought herself but focused more on Sora's abilities as a keyblade wielder. It was clear from how often Donald had to heal and how much Sora actually was hitting the heartless, he was a beginner. He probably never even held a keyblade before coming to Traverse Town. Shi bit her lip as a decision came to her. She was no master, Shi herself had more to learn.

But Sora needed all the help he could get. The Heartless seemed to be more drawn to Sora than anyone else. _"This doesn't make sense. Why are they almost ignoring me to go after him? We both wield the keyblade."_ They also both had hearts. Something else about Sora was attracting them. As they finished up the few battles within the room, Shi walked up to Sora. "It's more power to use both hands to strike. But Sora, you need to learn to use one hand to fight with. That way, your second hand can be free for magic."

Sora looked at his hands, then at Shi. "You can teach me magic?"

"I can teach you what I know later."

Sora nodded, and the group ran through a passage that was next to the now sleeping doorknob. Suddenly they found themselves outside in a beautiful garden. Green grass all around, large hedges in the shape of hearts along the side. Large red and black card soldiers stood with their lances crossed. They stepped away making a pathway to what appeared to be an outdoor court. A young girl in a sky blue dress, white stockings and black doll shoes stood on a wooden platform. And up above in the place that could only be described as the Judge's seat sat a woman. Hearts adorned her dress, hearts were everywhere. She had darker eyes and black hair. Everyone's attention was drawn to the rabbit now. The rabbit was panting heavily, trumpet in hand he stood at the top of a pillar and began to play a short tune. He pulled the instrument away to declare, "Court is now in session!"

"I'm on trial? But why?" The young girl asked in surprise.

The rabbit panted for a few breaths. "Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts presiding!"

The Queen sitting in the place of the judge stood up. Her crown, and horrid black and red heart dress could be seen from across the room. "This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it! And the reason is...because I say so that's why!" She banged her heart gavel.

"But that is so unfair!" The young girl protested.

"Well have you anything to say in your defense?" The Queen looked bored as she spoke, almost as if she already knew what was going to happen.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be Queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be...to be so mean!" The girl replied.

The Queen yelled in a very crisp and clear voice, "SILENCE! You DARE defy me!?" Both fists were pounding on the table at this point.

In the back of the room, Sora looked to the others. "Hey guys should we help her out?"

"Yeah but the..." Donald started.

"We're outsiders. So wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked.

"I think you mean meddling." Shi offered.

"Oh yeah! And that's against the rules." Goofy finished.

The Queen spoke up again. "The court finds the defendant...Guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart, OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

 _"Attempted theft of her heart?"_ Shi frowned.

"No! No! Oh please!" The girl pleaded.

Sora and Shi ran forward, Donald and Goofy soon following "Hold it right there!" Sora shouted.

"Who are you?" The Queen leered at the group. "How dare you interfere with my court!?"

"Excuse me but we know who the real culprit is." Sora stepped forward.

"Uh huh. It's the heart-" Goofy's foot was stepped on immediately by Donald in an attempt to keep him quiet.

"Uh...Anyway she is not the one you are looking for." Sora finished.

The Queen sat back down, pounding her gavel much softer on the desk. "That's nonsense. Do you have any proof?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Shi stepped forward. "We will find your proof." If Shi had been traveling alone, she wouldn't care. She never let the darkness in her heart take over, just thinking of Ienzo stopped that. But with the years, she has grown colder. But when she met Sora, that pure light in his heart. _"He will be a great keyblade wielder someday."_ Nurturing Sora's light and kindness would help him grow both as a person and as a keyblade wielder. Besides, this girl has a heart not unlike some of the princesses Shi has met.

The girl was ushered into a golden yellow cage with a red curtain around it. The bar doors shut behind her, she turned around and held her hands up to the door with a look of terror on her face. "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence. Fail, and it's off with all of your heads!"

Sora and Shi immediately ran to Alice in the cage. "Who are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm Sora."

"Shi."

"I'm Goofy!"

"Donald too!"

"Please to meet you though I wish it were under better circumstances. I'm Sorry you got mixed up in this nonsense." Alice sighed softly.

"Why are you on trial in the first place Alice?" Shi asked.

"I should like to know the same thing!" Alice replied clearly frustrated. "Apparently I was guilty the moment I took the stand!"

"That's crazy!" Sora exclaimed. "So...where are you from?" He asked.

Alice pondered for a moment. "Curious...I can't quite remember...You see I found this mysterious rabbit hole. When I tried to peek inside, I tumbled in head over heels...and I found myself here."

"You're from another world!" Sora was excited.

"How did she get here without a ship?" Shi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get it." Donald said in a huff.

"What do you mean another world?" Alice tilted her head, curious.

"ENOUGH! The defendant will be silent!" The Queen roared.

Shi pulled Sora away. "Sora if you want to help her, we need to find the evidence that the heartless did this." She whispered into his ear. Sora nodded, and the group left the Queen's garden. Shi pondered at the world order Goofy and Donald spoke of. She didn't really learn about that when she first left Master Yen Sid. She kept discreet of course, but all the same she began looking back on those days more and more. Her heart ached. The pain was still there after all these years. She could see it clear as if it just happened. Ienzo was gone. Not only did Shi fail to find King Mickey, but she couldn't help Aqua, or Terra. Then to top it off, she couldn't save Ienzo, or Ansem the wise.

She couldn't save anyone. So...what good was she? She focused on the path ahead leading into the forest, walking ahead of everyone trying to blink away the tears that were starting to form.

* * *

 **I am so sorry, words cannot express how bad I feel about how late this update is. Only 2,000 words but I felt you all would be happy even with just that for now. I will work on a "make it up to you" chapter.**

 **So the group is at their first world. The past years Shi could look past what happened and only kill heartless. But now, traveling with Sora, Donald, and Goofy her memories begin to haunt her again.**

 **Meanwhile, Riku and Malificent have been going to different worlds to find the 7 princess of heart.**

 **Xolette won't stand for it that long. Riku isn't the only one with powers!**

 **Next chapter,**

 **Xolette proves her worth.**

 **The introduction of a new character will come into play.**

 **Will Sora save Alice in time? Or will the darkness take her?**

 **Find out next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome to another chapter of The light within the darkness! This is a mature story, so rated M. I do not own Final fantasy, Disney, Kingdom hearts, or anything in this story except Shi and the Naavle. While Olette belongs to Tatsuya Nomura, the idea and concept of Xolette belongs to Squidbaggerofwoomyness. The character Indrik belongs to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark.**

 **The offer for Oc's is still up, HOWEVER. Any new Oc's submitted will be limited to the worlds they live. They will play a major part for a few chapters but cannot for the entire story. The reason I did this in the first place was to give more to my story, practice my story writing and detail. And, it was something fun for you the readers! The story still has to make sense. Now, if you want to challenge it and try and make a main OC you certainly can try. But again, no promises.**

 **With that being said, I hope you enjoy! This is my make it up to you chapter for being gone a while. And as a note for this chapter, it is going to switch views a little bit. We get to see behind the scenes of what Riku, Xolette and Maleficent are up to!**

* * *

Tall colorful trees all around, a giant tree stump to the right, and large platform lily pads to the left and in the sky. The sun could not be seen through the thick trees overhead, if there wasn't so much color with large flowers everywhere, it would almost be a very gloomy place indeed. Suddenly a face appeared in the air in front of everyone. It was a purple cat with yellow eyes and a very large grin, and no body. Shi immediately stood ready to fight as Sora backed away surprised. The head disappeared. Then reappeared higher above them. Shi threw a knife at the head but missed as it disappeared yet again. Donald cried out as the head appeared again to the right of them atop the giant tree stump. This time, a body stood... _on top of the head?_

Pink and purple striped with a very bushy tail, the body picked the head up and placed it back where it was supposed to be. The cat stood on it's back paws, and held a finger up right as Shi pulled out another knife. "Who are you!?" She demanded.

"Who indeed?" The cat responded. "Poor Alice, soon to loose her head , and she's not guilty of a thing!"

Shi put away the knife as Sora stepped closer. "Hey, if you know who the culprit is then tell us!" He said. "You say she isn't guilty, help us!"

"The Cheshire cat has all the answers but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." The Cheshire cat then began to disappear.

"Wait!" Sora cried out.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit." The Cheshire Cat's voice spoke from thin air. "There are four piece of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find, the fourth is tricky. A big reward if you find them all."

"Should we trust him?" Donald asked.

The Cheshire cat appeared, his grin even wider. "To trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" He disappeared.

"Hmm...at the moment we don't have anything to go on but what he says." Shi said.

"Let's look around for those bits of evidence then." Goofy chuckled. Everyone agreed, and set off into the forest. Immediately they ran into heartless to fight. Sora began practicing his swings just like Shi taught him. He watched as Shi would cast multiple blizzara spells. Donald cast fire, and Goofy was bashing away with his shield. Sora looked down at his keyblade, gripped tighter and fought with all his might.

* * *

Xolette stood in front of the body mirror, holding out her hand and trying with all her might to summon any sort of power. Riku seemed so powerful, Maleficent wanted almost nothing to do with Xolette. It bothered her greatly that she was ignored and just tossed aside. She started training with Riku when she could. He did teach her the basics of sword fighting, but he also began to show some power with darkness. He was able to shoot balls of darkness, she wanted to have that power too. Xolette walked out of her room and walked into the main chamber. Dark with only green fire to light the way along the stone walls. Riku was escorting the latest princess to be kidnapped. She had hair black as coal, lips red as a rose, skin light as snow. A yellow dress with a blue top, Xolette held in a giggle at the color combination. She even saw red too! She began walking with Riku. "Everything go good I'm guessing?"

Snow white was sniffling, as if she had been crying a while. "What do you think?" Riku glanced over as he pushed Snow White ahead. She was taken to a dungeon to await Maleficent to put her under a sleeping spell. Riku slammed the cell door shut, and Xolette locked it with the key. The duo walked back up the stairs, Riku spoke again. "Have you been practicing trying to connect with the darkness a little?"

"That's my problem. I'm...kind of afraid of doing it too much. Doesn't Maleficent warn us not to be in the darkness too much?" Xolette replied.

They reached the top of the steps. "The key is having that one thing you want to be strong for. That one reason you fight." Riku stopped in the middle of the chamber, and pulled out his sword. He tried each day to summon a keyblade, but something seemed off. He did before, why not now? He didn't have much time to ponder, or to spar with Xolette when the two suddenly heard a piercing scream.

"What was that!?" Xolette asked, clearly surprised.

"It came from over there." Riku ran down the hallway connecting the chamber, Xolette close behind. The two ran to the source of the screaming, it sounded like someone needed help and now. What was Maleficent doing to the poor soul!?

* * *

The first box they found was a small pink one located in a little closed off area. It was darker and surrounded by large plants and grass rounding out a little cove. Inside, they found dirt with foot prints on them. The prints weren't human, nor cat, and were clearly made by the shadow heartless. "One down, three to go!" Goofy cheered. Before leaving the little cove, Sora stopped everyone. "Shi teach me some magic! I want to do fire and that blizzard spell you do."

"I can't cast fire Sora. My people have a affinity to one element. The opposite we are weak to and cannot control." Shi looked back at him. "I can only teach you Blizzard."

Donald began laughing. "I can cast both blizzard, _and_ fire!" Shi's eye twitched but she said nothing.

"Teach me blizzard then!"

Shi bit her lip slightly but nodded. "First step is to imagine snow, ice. Think of the coldest place you can possibly imagine. A place where there is no grass, or sand from a beach. Only ice." Sora closed his eyes and began to concentrate. "Next, hold out your hand and imagine a ball of ice forming in your hand. Make that ice ball grow into a sharp shard, like a very sharp snowflake. When your hand feels really cold, throw the cold at your target while shouting the name. Giving it a name helps it form better, as you gain your levels you won't need to shout it." It took a few minutes before something began to happen. A snowflake appeared, then another, and another. They grew bigger, and sharper. Clustered around above Sora's hand, he suddenly threw it at a large flower against the wall. The flower froze in the spot the sharp snow landed. It wasn't a huge area that was frozen, but it definitely was a spell.

"I did it!" Sora exclaimed.

Shi nodded in approval. "You did. The more you practice the faster you can cast. And then eventually, you can cast the next level."

Donald screamed in frustration. "Let's go already!"

* * *

Riku and Xolette burst through the door into the chamber Maleficent was in. On the floor, a body lay there lifeless. A heart was high in the sky as it slowly disappeared. The many scratches and cuts bled onto the floor. "What did you do!?" Xolette yelled.

"Quiet girl. I am not finished yet." Maleficent raised her staff and slammed it down onto the ground. A green light expanded from the point the staff hit and rushed straight to the body. His eyes opened, emerald green shining. Red tentacles shot out of his head, a dark blue tail appeared as his body turned completely white. Purple markings began to appear as his green claws grew bigger and bigger. His mouth grew more beast like, and another began to grow where his heart should have been. Rusted sharp chains suddenly appeared around his now new two front feet. On all fours, the now heartless roared. Under his tail another sharp fanged mouth appeared, it was smaller and more hidden. Not a beast to mess with, Xolette and Riku both stepped back. Maleficent then summoned a red power force, it grew into a large ball and she threw it at the heartless.

The heartless roared again, more loudly and more aggressive. Then it turned to a slight whimper as it began changing forms again. The chains, the tail, the fanged mouths were all gone. What was left now, was the slender yet muscular man. The red tentacles turned to short messy green hair, his white skin turned to the pale peach color it was before. Xolette was first to reach the man on the ground. Face down, she rolled him to his back and gasped slightly. He had a black upper lip, and yellow gold eyes that had pupils much like a cat. Part of his bangs fell between his eyes, crimson lines rain down his cheeks from his eyes almost like tears. Maleficent threw a cloak over his naked body. "Speak boy!" Maleficent demanded.

His eyes glanced at Maleficent, his face expression didn't change at all. He didn't fear this woman! He felt such power, she should fear _him_. "What's your name?" Xolette asked.

"...Indrik."

* * *

There seemed to be no end to the heartless as Sora, Shi, Donald, and Goofy searched for more proof of Alice's innocence. They eventually found themselves jumping atop a large mushroom and onto what seemed to be giant lily pads in the sky. Walking through a dark doorway, the group suddenly began falling. They continued to fall until they saw a brown platform, and another pink box. Landing right next to it, Sora opened the box. Inside was nothing, but then a horrible stench filled his nostrils and he quickly closed the box. "Ugh! It stinks!"

Shi leaned over and picked the box up, examining it. "Nothing was in it but a smell?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"The box is empty but it stinks so bad!" Sora was still squeezing his nose shut, his eyes closed tightly.

"Maybe we better not open it. Don't want the smell to go away before the Queen sees it." Goofy said. Everyone looked around, they were in the room with the sleeping doorknob again. Jumping off the platform, they realized they were atop the fireplace. They ran back to the Queen's garden, fighting heartless along the way. They then were back into the forest where more heartless roamed. This time they ran to the back of the forest, and found another golden mushroom to jump on. Atop the lily pad they landed on was another pink box. Sora stepped away.

"Uh uh! I'm not opening it!"

Donald picked the box up and opened it. He pulled out a antennae from a shadow heartless. "Scared of this little thing Sora?" He teased.

Shi picked up the box and antennae. She put it back in and closed the lid. "That makes three."

"Just one more to go!" Sora said excited.

* * *

"You belong to me Indrik. I have brought you back from your pitiful existence. You can do whatever you like, all I ask is you also do whatever I want!" Maleficent laughed.

"And if I don't."

Maleficent moved her hand over the orb atop her staff. The orb began to glow, and Indrik's chest began to glow and he felt a pain like no other. Searing, burning into his very being. The burning was inside, and threaten to move outside. It felt as if lava wanted to burst out of his chest. The scream he did let out he couldn't help. It was short, sharp and to the point. Maleficent pulled back.

"Because I can simply make sure you are in pain for the rest of your life. I won't even kill you." She smiled.

Riku stepped back. This wasn't what he imagined when Maleficent said she would get all the help they would need.

"You see, this poor boy...has lost his friends." Maleficent suddenly changed the tone of her voice. "This girl lost her memories." She walked over to Indrik. "And I need the princess's of hearts to get everything we need. Her memories, and his friends."

Xolette bit her lip. Riku looked away. Neither one of them were really sure what they were doing was right. But Sora and Kairi were out there! Alone and scared! Riku needed to know they were okay! They can't look after themselves they never could, they need him. Xolette's desire for her memories, she wanted to know where she came from. Riku remembered his parents, knew what his life was like. She wanted the same. Their desires were stronger then the doubt they felt.

"...As you wish." Indrik simply said.

* * *

Sora groaned as the group sat near the entrance to the Queen's garden. "We tried everything! That rock just won't budge!"

"If only we were bigger." Goofy added, Donald nodded in agreement. That was when they all heard a voice over to the left.

"If you give me a potion I can make you bigger."

"Who's there!?" Shi threw a knife in the direction of the voice, it landed right next to a large yellow rose.

"It was me!" The rose spoke. "Give me a potion and I will make you bigger."

Shi took the knife back and put it away as Sora pulled out a potion. "Let's do it!" He tossed it to the rose, the rose then bloomed open and consumed the potion. As promised, Sora grew bigger. Only, Sora.

"Whoa!" Shi, Donald and Goofy ran away from Sora's giant feet.

Shi then began to shout to Sora. "Sora! You have to move the rock now! And that giant fruit remember that? Try eating it! Maybe it's like in the bizarre room!"

Sora knocked the rock out of the way like it was a small pebble, while he was at it he smacked the tree which it then rotated. He then grabbed the fruit from atop one of the lily pads and took a bite. As he shrunk back to size, Shi observed where the tree trunks went. It looked like they could now go through the dark doorway that was way up in the corner. "Let's try up there." They jumped back onto a golden mushroom, then on the lily pads and through the tree trunks. They found themselves at the doorway, and began falling again. This time there was just a tiny sink facet to catch them. Barely making it, they quickly jumped to the smaller dark brown ledge. On it was the last pink box. Goofy opened the box, and pulled out a piece of fabric with claw marks on it. "This must be from the heartless!" He declared.

"Well look at what you found. Nice going." The Cheshire cat suddenly appeared, his grin big as ever.

"Now we can save Alice!" Sora smiled.

"Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about _you?"_

"What do you mean?"

The Cheshire's grin grew even wider, if it were possible. "I won't tell, but I will give you something."

Donald felt nothing, Goofy felt nothing. Sora felt a powerful warm feeling deep inside. Almost burning, he felt a force so strong in his chest he held his hand out. The power traveled down his arm to his hand and fire appeared. "Whoa!" He cried out as a fireball shot out. The Cheshire cat disappeared, Shi let out a scream. Both hands over her chest, she felt fire inside her. Burning her insides, dropping to her knees she held out her hand and tried with her might to summon ice, water, _any thing_ to stop the burning. She felt the burning intensify, she tried with her might to throw the feeling down her arm and into her hand. She felt like she was on fire.

Sora had been given the power of fire, Goofy cannot use magic, and Donald already knew fire. For Sora, it was a warm powerful feeling. Shi could never use fire, it was against the very nature of her body. Naavle cannot use the opposite element, and Shi was a natural ice user. Shi pulled out one of her many knives and pointed it directly at herself.

"Shi! No!" Sora shouted.

* * *

Maleficent walked over to a giant orb. The one she frequently used to view what was going on in other worlds. Indrik was being taken care of by Riku and Xolette. She glanced at the crystal ball, she could see Alice in a cage within it. Riku walked in the room. "Xolette is getting Indrik cloths."

"Good. Riku, this is the girl we need first." She looked over at him.

"She will help lead us to where Sora and Kairi is?" He asked, skeptical.

"My boy of course. She has a power we need. She is one of seven. You get her, and we are a step closer to all your desires." She said in her nicest voice possible.

Riku looked into the orb then nodded. "Ok."

* * *

The knife plundged into her left arm, Shi screamed again. Blood poured out, and a bright fire energy shot out of the wound. Sora pulled the knife out and threw it aside. "What are you doing Shi!?"

Shi began to pant heavily, falling to her back she sighed in relief. The Cheshire cat gave them the power of fire, but Shi cannot use fire. And from the looks of it, fire hurt her greatly. Donald immediately pulled out a hi-potion. "Drink Shi." With her right hand, she slowly pulled down her mask and Donald forced the drink to her lips. She drank without fighting at all.

"Sora are you okay?" Goofy asked.

"I'm fine but Shi-!" Sora started.

"I'm fine Sora." Shi pulled her mask back up, and sat up. The wound in her arm was shrinking down to nothing. Her eyes narrowed, she was mad at herself. _'How can I be so goddamn weak?'_

"Why did you do that Shi!? You worried us!" Sora was almost on the verge of tears from the shock.

"Because if I didn't Sora, the fire inside would have burned me alive. I'm not like you. I cannot use fire." She stood up and turned away. "Let's go save Alice." She was the first to jump down to the floor of the Bizarre room.

"Hey wait!" Sora jumped after her.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy jumped too.

Shi began fighting as if nothing happened. When they did take out the heartless and made their way to the Queens garden, Shi was still angry with herself. "Shi...what is going on?" Sora asked when she finally stopped to take a break.

"Nothing Sora. We need to save Alice remember? The longer she is in that cage the more likely the Queen will just cut her head off." Shi simply said. Sora bit his lip then nodded.

"Fine, but never do that again Shi! okay? You...you scared us all. Don't fight so reckless or so soon after being hurt!" Sora replied, Donald and Goofy both nodding in agreement.

"Sora I hate to break it to you. But when you fight, there is always a chance something will happen. It's the risk we take. We both wield the keyblade, a risk we have to take. Alice is a being of light, can you not sense it? Darkness will be after her. It's not sunshine and daisies, looking for your friends did you expect it to be a walk in the park?" Shi retorted.

"No but-"

"But nothing Sora. You or I could die at any time. That's the way it is. When you are gone, you are gone. That's it, there is no coming back from it!" She felt the emotions begin to rise. She felt her eyes begin to water and she turned away from Sora. Ienzo was gone, he wasn't coming back. Her hand went to her chest. _'The fire hurt less than this...'_

Goofy took a few steps forward. "Come on guys, let's just save Alice! We can talk later."

Shi began walking foward first. Sora paused, opened his mouth to say something but just shook his head and followed. Donald and Goofy both looked at each other, then at Shi and followed. Sora stepped up to the podium first.

The Queen then spoke, "Now show me what you have found." Donald, Goofy and Shi brought out the four boxes and put them down in front of the court. "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence. But I'm not still impressed...Cards! Bring forth _my_ evidence!" The red of hearts number nine card brought out one pink box that looked just like the others. Suddenly, the black and red cards grouped in together and moved the boxes around. They all looked the same, Sora and Shi couldn't tell the difference. "Hmm...checking all five would just be a waste of time. All right then, choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who is guilty based on _that_ evidence."

"What!? After all the trouble of collecting it!?" Sora complained.

The Queen shouted, "You dare object!? Then you will lose your head, choose one box now!" Sora looked back at Donald. Donald pointed to the one on the far right, then scratched his head and pointed left. Sora looked at Goofy, Goofy waved at him. Sora then looked at Shi, Shi had her hands to her knives ready for a surprise battle in case things went wrong. With a gulp, Sora walked to the middle box and picked it up. The Queen then asked, "Are you certain with your choice? No second chances!"

Sora nodded. "This one."

"Now we shall see who the real culprit is!" She declared. The box opened, and inside a shadow appeared. The court gasped as the shadow heartless appeared, then disappeared. "W-What in the world was that?"

"There is your evidence. Alice is safe!" Sora cheered.

The Queen let out what could only be described as a growl. She pounded her fist. "SILENCE! I'M THE LAW HERE! Article 29, Anyone who defies the queen is GUILTY!"

"That's crazy!" Donald cried out.

"Seize them at once!" The podium, hedges, and everything shrunk down to nothing. A tower shot up in the middle of the garden, and a black card ran up pulling the spinning levers. The cage with Alice inside shot all the way up, a red curtain covering Alice. "Cards! If they touch the tower it is off with all of your heads!"

Shi threw knives at a few cards, pinning them to the wall. Donald cast all the fire, blizzard and thunder he could. Goofy bashed away and pushed cards away from the tower. Sora ran in and took his chance. With each hit, a little part chipped away. Desperately the cards tried to keep Sora away, but it was in vain as eventually Sora destroyed the tower. With a shock, everyone turned to the cage that dropped to the ground. Sora and Shi ran up to the cage as the red curtain moved away to reveal nothing.

Alice was gone.

* * *

"Oh no! Oh no please let me go home!" Alice begged as Riku pulled her by the arm deeper into the castle.

"No can do princess...Sorry." Riku replied as he threw her into a empty cell. He shut the door and looked at Xolette. "Where is Snow white?"

"Maleficent wanted me to bring her to the heart chamber." She looked down, her thumbs playing with each other.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"Oh nothing! I just...what is she doing with them?"

"How should I know. I don't care as long as it brings Sora and Kairi back. Don't you want your memories too?"

Xolette bit her lip as Alice began to cry.

"Why does it even matter?" Indrik stood in the door way. He wore a black jacket that had a very long coattail and high collar. He also wore a green sash and a grey hakama. His hands were covered in the dark blue finger less gloves he wore, and a ring. The ring had strange symbols that read Moon is his native tongue. "They have a use for us now." He said coldly. "Besides, I want to see the power of this...so called light." The smallest of smirks appeared as Indrik walked out.

Things were getting interesting.

* * *

 **And that is the end of that!**

 **We have a new OC in the mix! As a note, a Hakama is traditional japanese samurai type of uniform. Training and otherwise is done in it.**

 **So, Alice is gone. Shi is still struggling with Ienzo being 'gone', Riku is desperate to find Sora and Kairi. Xolette and Indrik are otherwise at Maleficent's castle 24/7**

 **So what is Sora and Shi to do now? What's going to happen to Alice? Who exactly IS Indrik and why did Maleficent change him into what he is now? And what is a girl to do to prove herself to the others?**

 **Next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Welcome to another chapter of The light within the darkness! This is a mature story, so rated M. I do not own Final fantasy, Disney, Kingdom hearts, or anything in this story except Shi and the Naavle. While Olette belongs to Tatsuya Nomura, the idea and concept of Xolette belongs to Squidbaggerofwoomyness. The character Indrik belongs to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. Also I feel the need to mention that they have become helpers too. For anything to do with their characters is discussed and put together. Some ideas and events that happen in the story wouldn't have happened if not for them helping me out and coming up with ideas as well. So thank you guys. I have to give credit where it's due and not all of this story is really JUST mine anymore. =)**_

 **I think I may have to stop with the OC offer, I did just get quite a few more and need to process those first! If after I feel we can add more to different worlds, I will put the offer back up. But as it is going, if I accept too many characters I'm afraid I might not give each the attention they deserve. As it stands, I want to make sure I get everything right and the story still makes sense.**

 **Ok, things are moving along. We are still in the KH 1 arc, and most likely will still be here for at least another 10 chapters.**

 **We are currently in wonderland. Here we go!**

* * *

Donald patted Sora on the back. "She must have gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." He offered.

The Queen pounded both her fists and leaned forward. "You fools!" She shouted. "Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" The black and white cards immediately ran around in circles than in all different directions. Sora, Shi, Donald, and Goofy all left the Queen's garden and headed back into the lotus forest. They soon saw the Cheshire cat again, this time he was standing on his front paws, back legs in the air with his big fluffy tail curled.

"Have you seen Alice?" Sora asked.

"Alice? No, Shadows? Yes!" The Cheshire cat exclaimed.

Shi took a step forward. "Where did they go?"

The Cheshire cat turned his head. "This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, and down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden...you might find shadows in the upside down room." The Cheshire cat then disappeared. Shortly after the heartless appeared again. This time, a very large and fat one joined the group.

Sora immediately ran forward, keyblade in hand and right as the Heartless slapped it's large belly was when Sora attacked. He bounced right off and smacked into Donald. Goofy held his shield up and focused on the smaller heartless around the large one. Shi thrust her power out. "Blizzara!" Ice shot out and penetrated the large belly of the heartless. It damaged it, but also made it very angry. An aura began to form around the fat heartless, and Sora cast a fire spell but it simply bounced away. "Sora look out!" Shi yelled as she jumped out of the way of the fat heartless that was now sliding around the ground on its belly. When it eventually did stop, everyone gained up and cast the magic they could against it. When it died, Sora was panting heavily. "Those you have to use magic, or attack it's back...attack from behind." Shi walked over and handed a potion to Sora. "You okay?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah I'm fine! Let's go already we gotta find Alice!" Sora drank the potion and ran deeper into the forest.

"Wait up Sora!" Donald cried out as the group caught up to him. Sora stopped in front of a long pink table. Cups, plates, teapots and pieces of cake adorned the table. Some of the cups were filled with tea, some were empty. Every chair was empty, and at the head in the very back was a very large painting. A man with a bright green hat, a aqua blue bow tie with a yellow coat and green pants. He was crying, with his hands to his face. Next to the man was a large rabbit, wearing his red bow tie and a red coat he was crying as well. Both looked so hopeless and alone. Upon the wall hung a poster that said, 'A very merry un-birthday!' The group didn't encounter any heartless, and decided to take a break. Everyone had been fighting and running so long, they needed to just sit and eat something, _anything._

Goofy pulled out a few bags, one for each person. Each bag had the letters RTCAE. Donald opened his and immediately set about pulling each item out and then folded a metal plate over the top of the bag. Then wrapped the back inside the metal plate and placed one small bag in. Goofy did the same, while Sora and Shi just stared. "Well, what are ya waitin' for?" Goofy asked. "Ready to cook and eat bags!"

Shi took hers apart and looked at everything. Donald and goofy added water, the last step inside the bag with the metal plate. Sora did the same, following step by step what Goofy did. Shi after a minute of watching the others, she saw Donald pull out each bag from inside the main one with the water. He opened each one, and each one held a different food item. Meat, noodles, carrots, and cranberries. When Shi put together her bag, she felt the metal plate heat up when the water touched it. Her eyes widened in surprise and amazement. "What is this?" She asked.

"Ready to cook and eat bags!" Donald said slowly as if he were talking to a child. "Never be hungry with these."

Shi pulled her mask down and took a bite of the meat. "Not bad..." Everyone stared at her. "What?" Her eyes narrowed.

Donald and Goofy both yelped "Nothing!" but Sora still stared.

"Why do you wear a mask all the time? Makes it harder to eat and drink potions and...just why?" Sora asked curiously.

Shi didn't want to answer. Her emotions betrayed her all the time, she didn't want to tell them it was to keep from crying all the time. How was she to tell them how her heart felt like it was getting ripped and stomped on all the time? She said nothing, and slowly scooted herself around with her back to the others. The little plastic fork that was in her hand, broke.

* * *

Xolette stood in front of the mirror, holding her hand out and closing her eyes. _'Darkness..think...darkness...black...cold...darkness...'_

"You look like you're about to take a shit."

Xolette opened her eyes and glared at Indrik. "Hey! I almost had it that time!" Indrik was laying on his side on Xolette's bed, elbow propping him up. Expressionless, he replied,

"It still looked like you were constipated and trying to take a giant, shit."

"You do better than!" Xolette immediately regretted the words as soon as they were out. Indrik didn't move off the bed at all as he held out his hand and a dark purple ball formed. It then shot into the wall, leaving a large crack in the brick.

"You think too much." Indrik stood up and walked over. "Don't THINK darkness...FEEL darkness. That cold sharp feeling in your chest, that powerful cold claws gripping your insides. That's darkness."

Xolette tried again. Closing her eyes, she stopped then forced them open. _'Don't think...feel...don't think...don't think...'_

Indrik looked at her face. "You're thinking again."

"AGHH!" Xolette threw herself onto her bed.

Indrik raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Maleficent give you power?"

"No...Maleficent ignores me." Xolette sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. "She thinks I'm useless but I'm not!"

Indrik sat next to her. "Then show her."

A knock, then the door opened. Riku popped his head in. "You need to watch Alice. Maleficent wants me to get another princess."

Xolette's eyes slanted. "Be right there." Riku left, Xolette got up from the bed and took a few steps. She began trembling, Indrik took one step back to observe. "GAH!" She shot both her hands out, and a large purple swirling ball of darkness shot out and hit the mirror. Hundreds of glass shards fell onto the ground from the impact.

"You over think it. You just felt it, and you did it." Indrik walked over and tapped her shoulder pointing at the now broken mirror.

Xolette's eyes widened. "I did it...I DID IT!" She jumped happily. "I did it!" She hugged Indrik, he froze his eyes widening slightly. "Thanks Indrik! I did it! Yeah! Take that Maleficent!" Xolette ran out, Indrik blinked then followed.

* * *

Sora, Shi, Donald, and Goofy were back to fighting the heartless again. This time they were in the Bizarre room, instead of appearing on one of the walls or dropping to the floor they roamed the ceiling! The Cheshire cat appeared and spoke to them. "They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the lights." He disappeared yet again.

Shi, Donald, and Goofy fought the heartless as Sora ran to the first lamp. He lifted his keyblade and summoned fourth the flame. "Fire!" The lamp was lit.

The Cheshire cat appeared next to the second lamp that was unlit. "It's too dim. Make it brighter." The cat grinned.

"What next?" Sora asked.

"One more lamp you need to light." The Cheshire cat repeated. Sora jumped over and then cast the fire spell again, now both lamps were lit. "All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The Shadows might go after the doorknob too..."

Now more then ever the heartless showed up again. One after another, shadow after shadow after soldier after the huge fat ones. Even red and yellow floating ones that each cast fire and thunder themselves. The group fought their way to the Queen's Garden to catch their breath. "Why so many now?" Sora complained as they walked into the bizarre room, this time right side up.

"Darkness is attracted to light." Shi replied simply as the Cheshire cat appeared on top of the table in the middle of the room.

The cat stood on his back legs. "You'll have a better view from higher up." The Cheshire cat waited until the others jumped onto the chair and then on the table. "The shadows should be here soon." The Cheshire cat pointed his tail to the ceiling. "Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" He disappeared, and a giant heartless dropped to the ground. Giant sharp yellow feet, long pink and purple legs, very long black zig zagging arms that folded like paper. Five heads each with eyes, nose and mouth sat atop. Each head was pink or purple with a yellow trim. Large purple shoulder pads, a tiny round purple body with pink around the edges. Each hand held a torch on fire. The heartless juggled the torches as it ran after them.

Goofy was the first to attack, he rammed into the foot of the heartless but bounced right off. Sora tried attacking but his keyblade kept getting deflected. Donald stayed back as he threw the few cure spells he could. Shi jumped back onto the table and took aim. Throwing her first knife it hit one of the faces of the heartless. The heartless dropped to it's knees and that was when both Sora and Goofy teamed up and jumped to attack the body and many heads. It took a few rounds of repeated team work and effort before the heartless finally dropped to it's knees for the last time, and disappeared. A glowing heart was all that was left as it floated into the air and was gone from sight. Sora cheered and gave everyone a high five. Then everyone heard a loud yawn.

"What a racket! How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" The doorknob took another very wide and slow yawn. A keyhole could be seen glowing faintly inside his mouth. Sora was the closets and so his keyblade began to shake and then point itself at the doorknob. With a surprised cry, a beam of light shot out and hit the keyhole. It was like a lock clicked into place and the now open keyhole was locked closed. The doorknob's mouth returned from the yawn and it was fast asleep again.

Donald blinked as he asked out loud, "What was that?"

"Did you guys hear that? It sounded like something closed..." Shi added.

Just then, a small gummi piece dropped from the doorknob's mouth. It was bright blue with yellow markings, it didn't look familiar to either Donald or Goofy. "That block ain't like the others no sir." Goofy said as he picked it up.

"Ok I'll just hold onto it." Donald took it and put it away. They all heard a voice from behind.

"Splendid! You are quite the hero." The Cheshire cat exclaimed. "But if you are looking for Alice, she is not here. She's gone, off with the shadows into the darkness." The cat disappeared.

Sora dropped to his knees. "No..."

Goofy put his hand to Sora's shoulder. "Let's go back to the gummi ship. Maybe we will find her on another world Sora."

The group headed back to the table, they drank the liquid that made them big again. They headed back to the rabbit's hole, to the exit where the ship was. Sora was still upset as everyone sat in their seats and took off to the next world. Shi walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed in the corner. Looking out the window into space, she made sure the door was closed, and the curtain separating her bed from everyone else was closed. (Each bed had it's own privacy curtain) The tears flowing down her cheeks she couldn't stop anymore. She knew how Sora felt, he wanted to save Alice. Alice was gone, and the chances of them finding her...well, Alice is just gone. Just like Ienzo is gone. Yet here she was, Shi was still alive. It made her feel worse, because if she was alive and Ienzo was dead did it mean they truly weren't mates? He wasn't the one for her? That their time together truly meant nothing? Just the thought hurt like a thousand stabs to the heart. She wiped her eyes and buried her head into the pillow letting out a muffled sob.

Ienzo was never coming back. It's been so many years, and it still hurt as if it just happened yesterday.

* * *

 **And that is where I will stop it for now. =)**

 **A quick update, my gift to you readers.**

 **SO! Snow white and Alice are now in the clutches of the evil Maleficent. Our heros have left wonderland and head into the next world. Xolette is another step closer to proving her worth, Riku is another step closer to finding his friends. Or is he?**

 **Next time on The Light Within The Darkness.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Welcome to another chapter of The light within the darkness! This is a mature story, so rated M. I do not own Final fantasy, Disney, Kingdom hearts, or anything in this story except Shi and the Naavle. While Olette belongs to Tatsuya Nomura, the idea and concept of Xolette belongs to Squidbaggerofwoomyness. The character Indrik belongs to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. Also I feel the need to mention that they have become helpers too. For anything to do with their characters is discussed and put together. Some ideas and events that happen in the story wouldn't have happened if not for them helping me out and coming up with ideas as well. So thank you guys. I have to give credit where it's due and not all of this story is really JUST mine anymore. =)**_

 _ **Real life hit the fan as well. Getting a divorce, fighting for custody of my son my husband won't let me see my son. Got a job now, going to school. I've been meaning to update but I'm just depressed. So eh...getting there.**_

 **I think I may have to stop with the OC offer, I did just get quite a few more and need to process those first! If after I feel we can add more to different worlds, I will put the offer back up. But as it is going, if I accept too many characters I'm afraid I might not give each the attention they deserve. As it stands, I want to make sure I get everything right and the story still makes sense.**

 **Now we finished wonderland, but Alice was never saved! Our heros are off to the next world! This chapter is a bit short I thought it would just be better to post it sooner.**

* * *

It wasn't long before the gummi ship was within distance of another world. "Let's go!" Sora yelled out, Goofy and Donald scratched their heads as Shi shook her head no.

"No Sora we need to rest."

"I'm just fine!" Sora said triumphantly.

"Oh really?" Shi took out one of her knives and with the blunt end stabbed at Sora's abdomen. He doubled over in pain. "We all need to rest. I know you want to find your friends but we need to eat and sleep too."

"Shi is right Sora. We will go to this world tomorrow." Goofy said.

Shi bit her lip and walked out of the main cockpit leaving the others. She knew where they were, what world was next. The giant coliseum in the town within the mountains. _"Last time I was here...Terra was fighting...he seemed so strong and didn't give in to the darkness then but...was he struggling then?"_ She sat on her bed and stared out into the vast space. This world didn't fall to darkness, but how many have? Would she ever find-NO! He was dead. All this hope that has been trying to come out was false hope. Nothing more. She held her hand over her heart. She still never figured out how she didn't have a heart, and then suddenly had one again. The emotions came stronger and stronger each day, more so lately than the past ten years or so combined.

Goofy walked in and closed the door. "Ya know...the fellas and I were just talkin..."

"Ok." Shi glanced over.

"Shi we know you are hurtin'...We all are! But you need to take it a little easy on Sora he is just a boy." Goofy sat on the bed next to Shi.

"...I wasn't much older than him when I went on my first journey. Sora needs to be strong for what is ahead, we all need to be." She pulled off her mask and let her hair down. "He needs to be a beacon of light."

"What is coming Shi? You know something...Don't ya?" Goofy asked.

"They weren't my friends...but...well they were important to all the worlds. I was supposed to find them and I failed. Sora needs to be strong for when he realizes that...it might be too late."

"Don't say that. It's never too late." Goofy replied.

Shi stood up and walked over to the bathroom door. "I'm not a child Goofy. I'm twenty..." She stopped for a moment. "...Twenty-six." She had forgotten for a moment. She hadn't celebrated a birthday in over ten years. She closed the bathroom door and locked it as she got ready for a shower. She could still see Terra in her memory, how strong he seemed. Tears fell down her cheeks as she remembered Xehanort taking over his body. She clenched her fist and shook as the hot water fell down her back. Ventus was who knows where, Aqua died saving her friend Terra...and Terra's body was taken by...by that man. Her eyes narrowed. _"If I even take another breath, it's to kill you Xehanort. To keep you from hurting anyone else, then and only then can I die in peace and be with Ienzo in the afterlife."_

* * *

The gummi ship landed on the world the next golden pillars reaching for the sky with giant statues of what appeared to be great Olympian warriors. The warriors were crossing swords and underneath was a large golden door. Lightning patterns adorned the door and all around where Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Shi were. When Shi opened the main doors, Sora was the first to run in. Inside the room, a man with goat legs was standing upon a stool, he was writing on a scroll that was hanging on the wall. In big letters, it read RULES.

"Um..." Sora walked up to the goat man.

Without missing a beat, the goat man replied. "Good timing! Give me a hand will ya? Move that pedestal over there." He pointed at it. "I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

Shrugging, Sora walked over to the stool the goat man pointed at. And with all his might he began to push, and push. Donald joined in, still nothing. Goofy and Shi both jumped in and together everyone was pushing as hard as they could, but it didn't budge an inch. "It weighs a ton!" Sora complained. He looked at the goat man again, "It's way too heavy!"

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a-" He turned around to face Sora and stopped. "Oh, wrong guy. What're you doing here?" he jumped down to the ground and walked over. "This here is the world's famous coliseum. Hero's only. And I got my hands full preparing for the games, so run along pip-sque-" Phil stopped in front of Shi. "Whoa uh..." He ran his hand through his hair. "Why hello there."

Shi raised an eyebrow as Sora jumped in. "What games!?"

Phil sighed. "Look it's like this, Heroes are coming from all over to fight here in the arena to prove their worth. Real heros! I could get you a front row seat miss...?"

"Not interested." Shi narrowed her eyes. _"Honestly he doesn't remember!?"_

"I wanna compete!" Sora exclaimed.

"You got heroes standing right in front of you." Donald said to Phil.

"Yup! They were chosen by the keyblade." Goofy joined in.

"And we're heroes too." Donald finished.

"Heroes? That runt!? You guys?" Phil burst out laughing. "And sorry to burst your bubble miss but you wouldn't last 2 seconds-" A throwing knife suddenly hit the wall right next to Phil's head. He froze in place as Sora spoke.

"What's so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora pounded his chest.

Phil began laughing again. "If you guys can't even move this!" He began pushing on the pedestal. "You can't call yourself..." He continued to push. "A hero!" The pedestal still would not budge. Panting, Phil dropped to the ground. "Okay...so it takes more then just brawn...Ok let's see what you can do." he looked at Shi. "And I never met a woman as beautiful and strong as you." He walked over to her and slapped the back of Shi's leg. Immediately she kicked her foot back smacking into Phil's face.

"Shi!" Sora ran to Phil to help him up.

"Whew...girl has a kick." Phil said dazed.

Donald went through the course laid out first. A maze of large yellow barrels in desperate need of being destroyed. Donald practiced his magic the most. Shi observed he could cast Thunder, Blizzard, Fire, and Aero. Shi's own magic was simply Blizzara and Watera. She could cast Aero and a simple cure but didn't use magic as much. When Goofy ran the course Shi saw what a great defense he was as well as attacker. His shield certainly was something as he used it to smash, smack, attack everything in his way. Sora finished within time but did need some work on his swinging speed. He had a lot of power behind each hit, but he put too much power in each hit and thus it left him open for attack. Shi went through the course with as much speed as she could muster. Jumping up the first few steps she threw her keyblade then kicked the remaining box. Keyblade appearing back in hand she slashed at the boxes on either side of her. She climbed on the last one, and jumped purposely kicking it down to the ground. She propelled herself to the last box on the stand and stabbed her keyblade right through the barrel. She cleared with thirty seconds to spare.

As everyone were drinking water and calming down, Sora began to argue with Phil. "What do you mean we can't compete!?"

"Look kid, you got moxie I'll give you that. But you need a pass to get in. No pass, no games. That's the rules." Phil crossed his arms and looked away from Sora. Sora frowned and looked down.

"Come on Sora. This guy wouldn't know a hero if it bit him on the face." Donald said as he walked out first.

"Yeah but I really wanted to try..." Sora said.

"Did someone say they need to get into the games?" A disembodied voice spoke up. Sora looked around, Donald and Goofy got close to Sora and Shi as Shi pulled out her keybblade. That voice...no...it couldn't be!

The man himself appeared. Flaming blue hair, dead blue skin with black robes/toga. Lord of the dead himself, lord of the underworld and all things dead and dark, it was him.

Shi narrowed her eyes. "Hades."

* * *

 **I know this was shorter I'm sorry. I planned for longer but as time went on...bah...real life. I'm gonna update I always will, it make take some time but I always will update. I'm sorry guys I really am my life has just become unbelievably chaotic right now.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Welcome to another chapter of The light within the darkness! This is a mature story, so rated M. I do not own Final fantasy, Disney, Kingdom hearts, or anything in this story except Shi and the Naavle. While Olette belongs to Tatsuya Nomura, the idea and concept of Xolette belongs to Squidbaggerofwoomyness. The character Indrik belongs to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. Also I feel the need to mention that they have become helpers too. For anything to do with their characters is discussed and put together. Some ideas and events that happen in the story wouldn't have happened if not for them helping me out and coming up with ideas as well. So thank you guys. I have to give credit where it's due and not all of this story is really JUST mine anymore. =)**_

 _ **Now someone was asking about narration. It isn't point of view obviously it is written in third person however each section is centered around a character/duo. When it changes from where Shi is with the side of light, to whoever on the side of dark each section is around a character. The narration and 'in their minds' is centered around their knowledge. Narration around Shi is only going to be about what she knows. The same with Riku, Sora, anyone else. Not any one character is all knowing! So you can't always take what the narration says if its around a character's thought process. Obviously Ienzo became Zexion, and Zexion is indeed alive. Naavle physically die without their mates, Shi would have died indeed if it was truly the case Ienzo was gone. Clearly Zexion is indeed what is left and is the only reason Shi is alive. She wouldn't know that herself, as far as she knows she is the last Naavle alive and is thus the youngest and oldest. She has no one to ask if it's actually possible to live without your soul bonded.**_

 _ **Here is for hoping, a link to Shi**_

 _ **The site is Deviant art**_

 _ **So you would type like you would any site. w w w . (site name) . c o m**_ /shinkko /art /Shinko -769124295

Remove All spaces

* * *

Maleficent was pacing up and down the room. She looked upon the capsules now complete, big enough to hold each princess. She waited for Indrik to come, she had ordered him to retrieve the princess currently down in the dungeon. She wanted them both to be held within the now capsules. They wouldn't need to be fed, have water, or even breath. They would be in continuous stasis, a Stopga spell was being cast over and over by a part at the top of each capsule. The orbs atop glowed a neon green, Maleficent's magic was connected to them. "What is taking the fool so long?" She glowered.

Down where Indrik was. Xolette's hands were clasped together, she looked down slightly unsure of herself. "Remember, just act tough for her. With the training we been doing lately, I know you can be of assistance as well." Indrik said.

"Do you think she is going to kill them?" She looked up. She wasn't so concerned about their safety, it was more curiosity. Maleficent has been making Xolette, Riku, and Indrik train harder and harder. Learn to fight and use the power of darkness. Riku had seemed to stop progressing in that factor. He still had high hopes for his friends who ever they were, he could use darkness but it wasn't that strong. Xolette however had been progressing at a much faster rate, Indrik was almost proud of her if you could call it that. He spent most of his time with her, they talked about everything. Which really wasn't much, Xolette didn't remember her life before coming here, and neither did Indrik.

"I doubt it. Why keep them in cells alive if she was just going to kill them anyway?" He shrugged. "I don't really care."

Xolette nodded. "Okay...well at least back me up just to have double protection. Make sure they really don't try to run away."

"No problem."

Xolette pulled open the door suddenly leading into basements. Forcing the door to hit the wall, the prisoners could hear the loud bang echoed down the corridor. She walked down the steps narrowing her eyes. 'I _'m going to do it.'_ She got to the archway. _'I have to.'_

"Oh please oh please let us go!" Alice cried out first. Snow white followed after.

 _'First thing you gotta do is scare em. First thing you say or do has to scare em', more likely to listen.'_ She remembered Indrik saying. She had practiced long and hard before hand what she was going to do. Her left hand formed a dark energized ball. It sparked with electricity, it's own aura of power could be seen through the swirling black with hues of purple. Indrik grinned, showing off his sharper than human teeth. Xolette threw her energy into the wall right between the cells. Dust, rubble and there was a clear hole to the outside world. Alice ran to the door of the cell, excitement shown in her eyes. Snow white jumped at the sudden burst of energy, and wearily stepped back. Xolette glared at Alice first, reached her hand between the bars and grabbed her throat and squeezed. "Let you go? Don't make me laugh!" She then pushed Alice back, her back hitting the wall with a thud.

"Oh don't harm the poor girl!" Snow white begged. Alice was on her hands and knees looking up, terror filled her eyes. Indrik kicked Alice's cell bars.

"Get up or we will MAKE you get up!" He told Alice, who very quickly stood up. "Now that's a good girl."

Xolette opened the cell door with the keys. Walking over to the corner where Alice stood shaking, she reached and grabbed her hair. Alice cried out in pain as Xolette walked out, hair still in hand. Alice had no choice but to follow, Xolette half dragged and half pushed Alice all the way to the chambers Maleficent was in. Through the gizmo shop, top and bottom levels, through all the platforms and various teleportation devices. By the time they had gotten there, Alice's hair had been pulled so hard there was a bald spot in the back of her head, blood formed from the follicles where the hair used to be. She was crying now, Xolette threw her to the ground at Maleficent's feet. Indrik followed soon after, Snow white however walked ahead, shaking and terrified. She had hand marks on her arms that would surely bruise within the day. Maleficent examined Alice first, then looked at Xolette. Xolette kept her face blank, her eyes glancing up into Malificent's eyes.

"...Your powers have grown farther then I expected them to." She admitted softly, looking Xolette up and down. She looked at Indrik, and she began to laugh. "Mmm Yes I see! Xolette is it? You want to be useful? Like Indrik? Powerful, like him and Riku?"

"I can use the darkness better than Riku. Don't compare me to him. I know where my loyalties lie."

"Are you suggesting he doesn't?"

Xolette stopped. She didn't want Riku to be in trouble, she didn't want Indrik in trouble either. "He just has hope for his friends. We all know his friends are most likely dead, once he knows..."

Indrik joined in. "Let the boy travel, look for his friends. He won't find them." He shrugged. "But, until then. We are here."

"Excellent." Maleficent responded.

* * *

"Have we met missy?" Hades scratched his head. He shrugged. "Wait wait wait, let me guess...you guys want to enter the games, right?" He walked over and put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Well then get a load of this." A blue light shone from Hades's hand and suddenly a yellow ticket appeared.

"A pass!?" Sora asked excited.

"It's all yours kid, good luck I'm pulling for ya little shortie." Hades walked away, Shi took the ticket from Sora's hand and looked at it. She didn't sense any darkness from the ticket itself, from Hades yes but not the ticket.

"Hey! Come on Shi, let's go enter the games!" He ran right back into the building.

"Wait up Sora!" Donald cried out as he ran after him, Goofy joining in.

Shi stood for a minute. She didn't like the idea of Sora joining this tournament. She couldn't help but think of Terra, and his struggle with the darkness. "...I won't let anything happen to him. I can't." She walked up the steps and into the room where everyone was waiting. Holding up the pass, Phil gasped.

"Hey how'd you get this?"

"Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked.

"Well...I guess so. We start with the preliminaries. You guys ready?" Phil asked.

"Let's go guys!" Sora yelled happily as he jumped over the rope closing off the entrance to the stadium.

* * *

 **Ok so that ends that. The next chapter will be a lot of fighting going on, and to get it right I'm studying the youtube videos since I gave my game to a friend to borrow...oh how I miss it so. T_T**

 **Next time, the tournament.**

 **I am sorry about it being a late update, life happens. And things haven't gotten better for me yet. But hey, updated anyway. Next chapter will be longer I promise.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Welcome to another chapter of The light within the darkness! This is a mature story, so rated M. I do not own Final fantasy, Disney, Kingdom hearts, or anything in this story except Shi and the Naavle. While Olette belongs to Tatsuya Nomura, the idea and concept of Xolette belongs to Squidbaggerofwoomyness. The character Indrik belongs to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. Also I feel the need to mention that they have become helpers too. For anything to do with their characters is discussed and put together. Some ideas and events that happen in the story wouldn't have happened if not for them helping me out and coming up with ideas as well. So thank you guys. I have to give credit where it's due and not all of this story is really JUST mine anymore. =)**_

 **Now, does my life still suck? Yes. Yes it does. Son turns 4 in a few days and at this point the father is trying to force me to get back with him if I want to see my boy. And no, I will not go back to the domestic violence I had to suffer for almost 9 years, and yes I am trying to fight this all in court. Taking, forever.**

 **Now I'm not great at fight scenes, I realize this and any comments or any help is appreciated. I am doing this so I can get the skills to write my own book someday after all! Also going to ask, did the link in the last chapter work? The picture of Shi?**

* * *

Shi could sense it the moment they entered the stage. The heartless, Donald and Goofy were ready and Sora was itching to run at them. _"The heartless are doing a coordinated effort to actually enter this tournament? Why? Who is doing this, Hades?"_ Shi bit her lip, glad for the mask she wore. _"Stop it! You are a full grown woman, don't you dare start to get emotional!"_ She scolded herself.

The four soldier heartless stood on the other side, with three blue floating blizzard ones as well. Right at the sound of the bell, the blizzard heartless suddenly jumped forward ahead of the soldiers. They floated in the air for a split second before floating away, around, zig-zagging everywhere. Here and there, each one would throw a blizzard spell at anyone they could reach. Donald was the first to start casting fire, Sora was happy to join in but was quick to run out of his energy. Goofy ran up and thrust an Ether into Sora's hands quickly as he did a war cry and bashed away at some of the soldiers with his shield. Making a mental note to talk to Sora about saving his magic points, she threw dagger after dagger at the floating blizzard heartless. Pulling out her keyblade she ran forward, jumping and slicing through the air. She felt a blast to her back of sudden sharp cold, it was alike a giant icicle was thrown into her. Turning around she was happy to see Sora jumping on top of the poor thing, it flew around with Sora on top bashing it until both he and the heartless fell to the ground. Shi would have laughed, if it weren't for the last two soldiers running at her.

Goofy walked up next to Shi, glancing at each other Goofy let out his war cry, "YAAAHOOOO0-HOOO-HOOO!"

"HEEEEYAAAAAH!" Shi joined in, she aimed left and Goofy aimed right. The last two heartless stood no chance against the final blows.

"Oh boy!" Donald said cheerfully.

"Did you see the way I rode that one heartless!?" Sora yelled happily.

"Gawrsh be careful Sora."

Shi smiled. "I saw, you rode it to the ground literally."

The three boys laughed at their victory as they left the stage. Phil greeted them. "You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching!" he bragged. Phil was twirling his beard when they all heard the foot steps. The next round featured a different match with other heartless. But when they looked to the footsteps, dark shoes and long dark pants were the first sight. The red cape and claw like yellow fake hand stood out even more against his metal hip plates, his piercing blue eyes underneath the spiky blond hair followed Sora's eyes. The bottom part of his face was partially hidden with that red cape, but something about him made Shi shiver inwardly. "Something tells me he will be a tough one to beat." Phil commented. "Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him."

The four went back inside, as per tournament rules. Rule #83, participants can't study the moves of their opponents. Or, something along those lines. Either way, Shi took the time then to speak with Sora. "Your magic use is good Sora, but you need to be careful you don't burn yourself out so soon."

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I just got excited. I bet we're gonna win these games! And we will be heroes!"

 _"I wonder if I was ever that innocent..."_ Shi didn't have long to ponder as Phil came back inside.

"Okay you're up!"

This round, ten shadow heartless and only three blizzard ones. The shadows immediately went into group attack mode, and went straight for Sora. Sora just ran into them, swiping left and right and going as crazy as possible. It was a effective method since there were multiple weaker heartless within a small space. Goofy just rammed through shadow after shadow, leaving them if not dead, dazed and confused in their wake. Donald was casting his fire magic, Shi got a good look at the scene before her. They worked well, really well together even just the three of them. Yeah, Sora was definitely a kid. He had a lot to learn, Donald and Goofy had things to learn too. For the first time in a long time, doubt creeped into her. _"What am I even doing with my life?"_ Shi watched as Donald used Thunder, and Sora taking the same stance and actually pulling the spell off first cast! _"He has a better teacher then me...what am I doing thinking I can coach this kid? Like I can make him a master...I couldn't even stop anything that happened back then!"_ Damnit. The tears started to form, Shi refused to blink knowing it would start it all. More then happy with her bangs and mask hiding her face, Keeping her head down, she hit the last blizzard heartless with her keyblade as hard as she possibly could, a critical hit ending it's life. _"What are you doing!? Don't...lose...it..."_

"Oh boy!" Donald cheered, Sora and Donald were quick to run off happily giving high fives to each other. Goofy gave the high fives, and when he turned to Shi her shoulders were shaking slightly. She turned and just walked back inside the waiting room within the coliseum. Inside,Sora and Donald were ramping each other up. Donald was happy at Sora's progress in learning the spell Thunder. Shi stood against the corner in the room, arms crossed and looking at the wall next to her. Goofy scratched his head, but didn't say anything. Shi was angry at herself, angry at the worlds, angry at everything. What was she even doing with her life? What did she hope to truly accomplish? Yeah she wanted to kill Xehanort, but is this the way to do it? She was no teacher, she was no master herself. She could teach Sora all she knew and then what? She felt as if there was nothing there for her to help her learn. It took a long time to get the power she had now, sure her magic was stronger then Donald's but for how long?

Soon, the next round was over. And it was time for the next fight. Five fire heartless, and five blizzard ones. All airborne enemies, and all elemental. "Donald, Goofy, focus on the blizzard elemental with fire attacks and physical ones. Thunder will work on either the fire or blizzard ones! Sora, help me with the fire ones with blizzard magic."

"All right!" Everyone cheered quickly as each person ran in a different direction. Donald ran upper left, Goofy down left while Sora and Shi both went upper and lower right. Donald and Goofy were quick to be in sync as Donald cast a fire spell, and Goofy would immediately bash the poor heartless before it even had a chance. Any that did land hits, revenge was swift and to the point. Goofy was excellent using the shield as both offensive and defensive, it was an impressive sight to see. Sora dodged rolled his way around the field, he was getting the scratches and bruises from it. Just before the match Shi had shown him it, she was proud he kept it up. She did the same, both dodged rolled their way around each enemy. Sora was first to cast blizzard. He then finished it up with two strong physical hits. Shi cast Blizzara, killing the fire heartless it hit instantly. "Blizzara!" Sora shouted, and nothing.

"Sora!" The heartless's fire spell hit Sora square in the chest. She cast her Blizzara spell, hitting two heartless at the same time and ran over to Sora. She gave him a potion, he drank quickly and was right back into the fight. Soon, Sora did a move Shi did frequently with her own keyblade. The keyblade itself did it actually, it created a strong force field that reached around the person holding it and smashed any heartless in it's way, throwing them into the air away. That final move took out the last two heartless. Goofy clapped his hands and Donald joined in. Shi picked up her throwing knives and joined in.

Phil then stepped up. "Say, you're better then I thought, kid! Wish he was here to see this." He was stroking his beard as he said this.

"Who do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Hercules! He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father." Phil finished as everyone walked inside the waiting area.

 _"Herc made it? No way...that's awesome!"_ Shi was happy to hear the news. Last she saw him, he was this scrawny tiny little thing...of course she was back then too. She was a kid back then, Hercules was probably only at least 5 years older than she was or so. It seemed only minutes before it was their turns again, barely a breather. "That guy sure is finishing up really quick if it is him winning the other end." Shi commented out loud. They didn't have much time to think about it before seeing two shadow heartless, two soldier heartless, three fire elementals and three blizzard elementals. Sora went for the elementals first, always wanting to go for the strongest or hardest to fight. Shi rolled her eyes fondly as she threw her knives at the two shadows, soon taking them out. Goofy was going against the soldiers, and Donald was helping Sora finished off the elemental heartless. Each working within their own strengths, the round went longer but also smoother. No one needed any healing items.

The next round for the group was called "The Blue Revenge." **Ten** blizzard elemental heartless floated there. Then all attacked, attacking for their fallen brethren. Attacking for all they could! Or, attacking just because they wanted the hearts...either way! Blizzard spells flying everywhere was no joke, Goofy was blocking spells left and right and Donald was casting all the fire he could. Shi took this chance to run through them with her keyblade, blizzard didn't affect her hardly at all even when one spell hit her in the back. Felt cold, extremely cold. Part of her back froze on her skin, but she still fought. The ice will melt, it always does eventually. This round was finished sooner than the last one had. This was the last heartless round they had, next was that man. But with it being so close to the final round, there was at least a ten minute break.

* * *

"That little punk is your next opponent okay?" Hades said from within the shadows. "Now don't blow it, just take him out"

Blue eyes glanced at the god of the underworld. "The great god of the underworld is afraid of a little kid? Sorry but my contract says-"

"I know!" Hades jumped in. "You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you are only required to kill Hercules in this tournament." Hades pointed to Sora. "But you gotta fight that kid to get to him. Come on. Hey it's like that old goat says, Rule 11 it's all just a game. So let lose and have fun with it!" Hades looked at the man, his prized tool. His prized current puppet, Cloud. "I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" Cloud said nothing, he simply walked away from Hades and into the waiting area for the other side so to not interact with opposing sides. He questioned nothing, and said nothing after that. "Yeesh, stiffer than the stiffs back home...Still, suckers like him are hard to come by." Hades clapped his hands together happily. His plan with so many years was just on hold, only to test out his new heartless force. Malifecent was a strong witch not to be crossed, he knew that. And to have the power of all darkness and the heartless, taking out a small kid like that was no big deal!

Right?

* * *

 **I know this chapter didn't feature our beloved OCs, however main story needs to progress more! I got this chapter out sooner and will be working on the boss fights.**

 **Next time, the end of being on the world of the Olympus coliseum, the journey to the next world! Deep Jungle.**

 **Till next time, I'll continue to try and upload more often!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Welcome to another chapter of The light within the darkness! This is a mature story, so rated M. I do not own Final fantasy, Disney, Kingdom hearts, or anything in this story except Shi and the Naavle. While Olette belongs to Tatsuya Nomura, the idea and concept of Xolette belongs to Squidbaggerofwoomyness. The character Indrik belongs to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. Also I feel the need to mention that they have become helpers too. For anything to do with their characters is discussed and put together. Some ideas and events that happen in the story wouldn't have happened if not for them helping me out and coming up with ideas as well. So thank you guys. I have to give credit where it's due and not all of this story is really JUST mine anymore. =)**_

 **I just have to thank everyone too. By now if there was no one else reading, with all that is going on in my life I probably would have just quit. Stopped writing. But knowing I'm not the only one that wants to know what happens in the end, it is a lot. Because I really don't know what is going to happen in the end with the new twists and turns and characters being added. You and I both are in for the ride. ALSO! I had major surgery and am home from hospital officially. They removed most of my stomach, my entire sphincter and part of my intestines. So...yeah pretty big.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

Sora walked back and fourth waiting, clearly excited. Donald, Goofy, and Shi were sitting down. _"Man if I had that kind of energy...I feel old."_ Shi thought to herself. She didn't actually know her real age but she knew she had to be around 26. She didn't know the day, date, anything. Why should she? Her goal was to find Xehanort. She knew even with the darkness taking over he was still alive. She had to kill him, he took everything she ever wanted or loved away. Then Shi began to think about the next fight, that guy surely seemed to be strong himself. He also had a darkness to him, but not like the heartless. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was off about him. And Hades, what was his goal? Is he using the heartless like he did the unversed? She wouldn't be surprised if it were the case, but why was Hades using the human male? Her eyes narrowed as she came to the conclusion, _"He is using this poor man like he tried to use Terra, like he actually did with Zack. Does he want Sora then?"_

"Alright! Just one word kid! Don't, lose!" Phil said as he opened the rope and led the four back onto the grounds. Goofy counted on his fingers, and Shi chuckled when she saw Goofy come to the same conclusion. Looking at the paper presented to them, the name written on was Cloud along with Sora, Shi, Donald, Goofy underneath. Stepping out into the ring, Cloud held his sword at ready, taped from bottom to the very edge at top. Shi paused a moment before pulling her own keyblade out with Sora. _"It makes no sense for him to hinder his blade like that. Why would he?"_ The obvious answer would be to hinder his attacks, make them less strong. But why? If he truly wanted to win then why would he handicap himself in such a way? She didn't have long to think however, when the match suddenly began.

Cloud was quick, first move he did was rush forward, sword pointed out and he rammed straight into Donald first. A blow like that would have killed Donald, were it not the thick tape on his sword. _"He doesn't want to kill us."_ As Donald screamed and ran off to cast cure on himself, Goofy rushed Cloud bashing him with his shield. Sora dodged rolled his way around Cloud aiming to hit from behind. "Blizzara!" Shi threw the ice at him, stunning him only for the moment. Enough time for Sora to do his hitting combos, and for Shi to join in hitting from the front. They surrounded Cloud easily, but Cloud was very strong and swung his blade all around in a complete circle around him, hitting everyone away. He then jumped into the air and slammed down right on Goofy, knocking him out. Sora ran over to Goofy, giving him a potion as Cloud and Shi fought blade to blade. They clashed over and over, neither getting a hit on the other. It was then Shi was thankful for all the lessons Leon gave with combat against a real sword. (Though, his sword was a gunblade which made it more challenging) Either way, Shi was able to keep up. Donald cast a fire spell from behind Cloud, Goofy rammed into him from the side, and Sora jumped and attacked Cloud from the air. Cloud swung his blade back and fourth, up and down. He was fighting four at once, and was doing a damn good job of holding his own. Shi then pulled out one of her smaller swords, and slashed his chest. Just hard enough to draw a little blood, taken aback at the sudden change from blunt force to sharp, Cloud backed away. Shi kept swiping, walking forward and then held the sword to his neck. Before anything more could happen however, a growl was heard. Shi's eyes widened as she saw the sight before her eyes. A giant, three headed dog. Cloud hearing the same growl looked up right as the dog smashed his tapped sword down into the ground. Shi pulled Cloud's arm quickly and flung him back towards the others.

With her sharper hearing, she did hear Hades speak from the shadows. "Oh right, there was one other rule I forgot. Accidents, happen." He slid away into the shadows, Shi had no time to go after him as the giant dog was about to leap onto her when suddenly someone jumped in just in time. Holding his muscular arms up holding the dog away, only a short blue cape, brown semi curly hair, and the muscles all down his body.

Phil cried out, "Herc!"

Hercules looked back at Phil. "Phil! Get them out of here!" No one needed telling twice, Sora, Donald and Goofy all ran with Phil. Shi followed after. It wasn't until they were inside before they realized someone else didn't follow them, Cloud.

"Whew! That was close! That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him..." Phil crossed his arms and stepped his leg down multiple times, shaking it. "But then again...maybe not. This doesn't look good." Phil worried.

Sora huddled with the others. "We gotta help!"

"That Cloud feller didn't come in either, he's in trouble too." Goofy chimed in.

"Ahhh phooey! Why do we gotta help him?" Donald complained.

"Hades did all this. Years ago I was here when he manipulated a poor kid named Zack. Made darkness control him, he hasn't done it to Cloud yet but he can't be far off. What if he does it to Hercules? I've seen it happen, and I for one am not going to see it happen again." Shi said as she stocked her bags with the potions and ethers they had. They were going to need them in the next battle she knew.

"Exactly! Shi and I are keyblade wielders and we help people! With or without your help, we're doing it!" Sora crossed his arms determined.

"Of course we're helping too! Right Donald?" Goofy asked.

Donald grumbled. "I hate this. Okay okay okay fine. King told us to follow you, so we got to."

"Then it's agreed." Sora smiled, and the four walked back to the entrance to the coliseum.

"Kid, you ain't entering the arena now are you!? What are you, crazy?" Phil ran over. "This ain't just some match, this is the real deal here! This is for real!"

"We're not afraid!" Sora said proudly. "You can decide if I'm hero material or not then."

"Just be careful kid...you too pretty lady, you sure you want to-" The look Shi gave made him shut up instantly. "Alright, good luck you guys."

They ran out into the arena, and saw Hercules in the corner holding an unconscious Cloud over his shoulder. Cerberus's ears suddenly flicked, and each head turned back to see Shi, Sora, Donald, and Goofy ready to fight. Red eyes glareing, sharp teeth bared, Cerberus growled, towering over everyone. He was at least twenty five feet tall if not thirty. Herculese took the time then to run with Cloud to safety.

Phil cried out to the group. "Guys, I got two words of advice for you. Attack!"

* * *

 **So ending that, next chapter is the boss fight and leaving the world to journey to the next one. We may visit some of our OCs, if not the chapter after for sure. I hope you enjoyed this, sorry it was long. I was in the hospital longer then I expected.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Welcome to another chapter of The light within the darkness! This is a mature story, so rated M. I do not own Final fantasy, Disney, Kingdom hearts, or anything in this story except Shi and the Naavle. While Olette belongs to Tatsuya Nomura, the idea and concept of Xolette belongs to Squidbaggerofwoomyness. The character Indrik belongs to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. Also I feel the need to mention that they have become helpers too. For anything to do with their characters is discussed and put together. Some ideas and events that happen in the story wouldn't have happened if not for them helping me out and coming up with ideas as well. So thank you guys. I have to give credit where it's due and not all of this story is really JUST mine anymore. =)**_

 _ **Eh. Nothing more to say, let's finish this world and finish next one. This chapter going to be longer. I am typing as I can, this is a laptop yes but you have surgery on your stomach, where exactly can it go? Bending in any way is painful and definitely can't lay down with it on top. Just know I am working! Even if its a couple hundred words at a time. I had let a friend borrow my KH 3 game...I got it back, and now this story is just screaming in my head again.**_

* * *

Donald's first move was Blizzard, didn't phase Cerberus at all. Sora ran around the left side, Shi the right. Poor Goofy was left in the middle with Donald, both ran back as Cerberus stepped forward. Only a few steps it closed in much quicker than they could run. As Cerberus walked around, suddenly giant balls of fire were being spat out at everyone from the head on the right. Shi jumped into the stands and ran to the top. She wasn't even going to try and hit at this point, right now was dodging time for her. Sora was rolling around the ring, Shi jumping off the stands, Donald and Goofy all jumping around trying not to be hit. Unfortunately, Donald and Goofy were close together and Cerberus began biting and nipping, all three heads biting at different times. Sora ran over and was jumping high as he could and hitting the head on the left. Shi took this time to aim, three heads, six eyes were a bit much. "Time to put you in your place!" She threw the first dagger, then the second. The first missed as Cerberus moved all three heads down in a giant bite. The second hit its target, the middle head's left eye. Cerberus let out a large roar, stood back on his hind legs and stomped down onto the ground, **hard**. The shock wave that came from it circled throughout the entire arena and even into the stands. This first wave hit everyone. Everyone needed to use one potion, there were only two left for each person now. Cerberus was angry, and stomping around spitting the fire balls out again. And again, everyone was forced to separate and dodge any way they could. This continued at least for another few minutes. _"This is getting us no where, what made him stop before?"_ Running to the corner of the field, she couldn't help but glance at Donald and Goofy. "Donald! Goofy! Stick together I have an idea! Just stay together!" She shouted.

Donald jumping to avoid a fire ball, it singeing his tail he wailed out, "Whaaaaat!? Why!?"

"Just do it!" She ran back up into the stands, hoping her hunch paid off. Goofy ran over to Donald, Sora jumped into the stands as well and stood next to Shi.

"What are you doing Shi?" He asked.

She held out her hand in silence, Cerberus focused in on Donald and Goofy. All three heads lifted, and suddenly barfed this horrible dark purple darkness goop. "Well shit...I saw that going a different way-" Darkness welled at the bottom of both Sora and Shi's feet. Sora cried out in pain and began running, Shi slipped right through into the ground. _"This feeling...I've felt it before.."_ She held her hand out, and suddenly darkness was being gathered. Such a rush of power it was! Eyes glowing, a portal was made and she appeared right on top of Cerberus. Jumping off, she threw two daggers both hitting their targets. The middle head's right eye, and left head's left eye. Darkness enveloped Shi as she relentlessly slashed away with her smaller sword. All she saw was red, and when Cerberus fell to the ground no longer wishing to attack, Shi didn't stop.

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked on. Sora ran forward, hearing the cries of Cerberus. "Shi stop it! We won stop!" Shi walked through a dark portal then appeared in front of Cerberus's faces. She swiped at their noses when Sora grabbed her shoulder pulling her back. "Stop!" He had tears in his eyes, Shi pulled away from Sora and held her blade at his neck.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy ran forward and pulled Sora away right as Shi slashed, hitting Goofy's shield. Her eyes were yellow, pupils could not be seen.

"S-Shi?" Sora asked timidly.

"Don't make me do it Shi!" Donald warned as she took a few steps forward as the group took steps back. In her left hand, the bloodied knives she pulled from Cerberus's eyes. Her right hand, her small sword dripping with blood. She ripped off her mask and bared her teeth, her sharp canines showing in threat. "Shi!" Donald yelled again right as she lunged at the group. Donald summoning his full strength, "Fira!" It was a direct hit, knocking Shi back she was on fire for a second. The scream was loud enough to hurt everyone's ears, she was on her knees both hands to her chest, weapons on the ground. The yellow in her eyes went away, the lavender purple came back and tears came down.

"I didn't mean...Sora I'm sorry." Her skin blackening from the burns, Sora was first to run over and help a potion down her throat. Wasn't enough for a complete heal, but it did stop the pain. Memories of Yen Sid flashed through her mind. "I haven't...I haven't done that in over ten years..." Her eyes were wide, she was visibly shaken. _"Master Yen Sid was the one to help the darkness in me...it only makes sense after so many years the protection would weaken."_ She summoned her keyblade and sighed in relief.

"Are you okay Shi?" Goofy asked.

Donald crossed his arms. "She shouldn't come with us anymore!"

"What? But Donald she didn't mean to see?" Sora jumped in.

"She has a keyblade now. She wasn't using it before, I reckon she couldn't before. I bet it was the darkness!" Goofy thought out loud. "She has the keyblade, so she is still in light. She still has a key, the King said we need to find the key. We don't know which one so we can't lose either one."

"If I ever...again, don't be afraid to kill me." Shi said finally. "I rather die then let the darkness take me..."

There was a uncomfortable silence before they all heard Phil cry out. "Wow! You actually did it! I can't believe it!" Shi stood and walked past Phil without saying a word. "Yeesh what bit her butt?" He commented. Sora walked after Shi, Donald and Goofy looked at each other before following, everyone making their way inside the building. Hercules congratulated everyone, and Phil climbed up onto a shelf holding a scroll. "You all have defeated Cerberus, guardian of the underworld. You saved this place, and all the victims Thebes would have had after. Thusly do I hereby dub thee, junior heroes. And confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games, furthermore-"

"Hey what do you mean junior heroes!?" Donald jumped in.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes, to be a **true** hero." Phil answered.

"So what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way I did." Hercules replied crossing his arms.

"No problem! We'll start by proving ourselves in the games." Sora pounded his chest, ready for a fight again.

"There aren't going to be any games for a while, gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first." Phil said exasperated.

"Ok no problem, we'll be back." Sora then turned around and walked out, Donald and Goofy following. Shi followed last, but her ears did pick up the conversation after.

"I still can't believe that squirt took out Cerberus." Phil said in surprise.

"Just between us, I had already worn down Cerberus before they showed up."

"My lips are sealed." Phil replied, Shi actually laughed. It was a laugh of relief, she had been in her dark form for that short time and did so much damage, she didn't want to know what would have happened if she was like that longer.

* * *

Outside sitting on the steps to the giant doors leading out of the coliseum itself, was Cloud. He was looking down at his feet deep in thought. Blond hair just as spiky, blue eyes narrowed in deep thought. "Hey are you alright?" Sora asked.

Cloud looked up, and replied softly. "Yeah."

"So why did you go along with him anyway?!" Sora accused.

"Sora!" Shi smacked his back.

"What? I wanna know why!"

Cloud closed his eyes, resting his head on his hands. "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help." Cloud stood up. "I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness and couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it." Sora smiled. "I'm searching too."

"For your light?" Cloud asked. He walked over, and dropped something into Sora's hand. "Don't lose sight of it."

"How about a rematch sometime?" Sora watched as Cloud walked past. "We'll fight fair and square! No dark powers!"

Cloud smirked as he looked back. "Think I'll pass." He walked away.

Sora looked at his hand, he held a charm in the shape of a sword. "What's this?"

Shi looked at it, then back at Sora. "Put it on your necklace, I think it's a ability charm."

Sora looked at it again, then put it on his chain, it sat next to his crown charm. Suddenly his keyblade appeared and he shot forward with it just like Cloud did in battle. "Whoa!" He did it again, and again, and then the last time using up the last of his magic points. "Cool!"

The group made their way out and to their Gummi ship, Donald at the wheel, Goofy to the right, Sora to the left and Shi was in the back. Donald blasted off and they were all in the space between worlds.

* * *

That evening, Hades was fuming. "He's strong, he's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot." He held a little Hercules image in his hand, fire around it. "He's perfect! Perfect. Perfectly **INFURIATING!"** The image burned away. "He makes me **CRAZY!"** Fire blasted into the sky from himself, then as he calmed and turned back to blue, he reasoned with himself. "Wait a minute, what are you worried about? All the pieces are in place, relax. Here's what you do, let Hercules train the kid. In the next games, I'll take care of them both!" Hades then turned around, facing none other then Maleficent and Indrik. "Who invited you to the party? Get lost, this is my world."

Maleficent replied simply, "As you wish, fight to your heart's content."

Indrik smirked softly. "Don't be surprised if the darkness bites back." The two turned away, and walked into a dark portal. "Why leave him as is?" He asked.

"Because he can be useful later. Especially if he were to turn into a heartless, how strong a heartless he will be." Maleficent replied simply.

* * *

"Before we go any further, you explain yourself Shi!" Donald quacked out.

"Donald be nice! Shi didn't mean to." Sora said.

"She almost killed us!" Donald complained.

"He's right Sora." Shi crossed her arms and sighed softly. She knew she had to explain, but she didn't want to. She sat down, turned her chair around to not have to face everyone and began. "My world was taken many years ago by a force that are kind of like the heartless we have today. My world...was beautiful. My people lived alongside the river, just outside the forest. My father was King, my older sibling was next in line. But one day, everyone was being killed left and right by these creatures. Darkness was spreading, and suddenly **I** was next in line. Everyone tried so hard, but I was the last to go...I think. I saw the man who did it, I'm sure he is responsible for all this too." Her fists tightened. "I lost my heart, and suddenly I was floating in nothingness...or space...whatever you want to call it." She turned around, and looked at Donald and Goofy. "Your King saved me. Back then he was a student to this wizard, Master Yen Sid."

Donald and Goofy both gasped. "You knew the King?"

"I did. Master Yen Sid helped me fight the darkness that was taking over. I...had no heart, I didn't know what I was. I didn't have purpose in life anymore, so I just did what I was told to do. I was able to use the keyblade, so I trained. But one day, the King disappeared before his final exam. I was sent to find him, but..." She stopped, memories of Ienzo flashing through her mind. A tear fell. "I failed. I never found him...and the worlds were closed to each other. I had no way of traveling, and then the world I was on was swallowed by darkness...Then I ended up in Traverse Town." She looked at Sora. "Years passed, and...it's weird and I don't know how but my heart came back. I just endlessly fought heartless until you showed up." That was all she was willing to say. She didn't want to talk about Xehanort, Ienzo, Ansem the wise, or anyone else. "Master Yen Sid locked the darkness inside me away, but it's been so many years the protection is probably wearing off, that dark attack of Cerberus didn't hurt me like it did you. I sunk in and the feeling over took me. It happens again though, Sora you can't be afraid to smack me down. Donald did the right thing by casting Fira at me."

Sora's eyes saddened. "But the burns on you Shi...it hurts you so much more than it does us."

"And that's why I was brought to my senses earlier."

"There has got to be another way Shi."

Shi stood up. "No Sora. I do anything like that again, you cast all your fire magic at me. No matter how much it hurts and I scream, until I'm back to normal you don't stop. And if it kills me, than so be it. Darkness loses in either outcome. You are still a child, but make no mistake I'm sorry to tell you this but you are going to need to grow up quick and realize what is going on here. We are looking for your friends and the King, but that's not it and you need to realize this is life and death for everyone."

"Shi..."

Shi shook her head, and walked out of the cockpit of the ship and into the room they all shared and bathroom. Time for a shower after all the fighting, and to be frank she felt dirty. She let darkness take hold! _"How can I be so weak and let it happen?"_ She undressed and stepped into the shower, turning the water on. Cold at first, she shivered until it became warmer. Lathering up, she rubbed gently at her burns. She had drank another potion, but these seemed to stay right where they were at. _"I wonder if it will scar..."_ She thought to herself when suddenly she was thrown against the wall of the shower with a large bang. Then she was thrown against the other wall, "What the fuck you guys doing out there!?" She screamed as she could feel the ship spiral downward.

* * *

"Hey Donald maybe the King is down there." Goofy said as they arrived to the next world, it was covered in jungle.

"In a backwater place like that? No way!" Donald argued. "Let's move on."

"Hold on! Riku and Kairi might be down there." Sora jumped in. "Let's just check it out."

"Forget it! We are on a important mission!" Donald argued back.

"Just land!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"I said no!"

"We're landing!" Sora suddenly took the wheel of the ship, rocking it back and fourth.

"Don't touch that, nooooo!" Donald, Goofy and Sora screamed as the ship spiraled and crash landed onto the world. Sora was thrown from the ship, then Donald and Goofy together, and then Shi was last to be thrown out. Her naked ass and tits in the bare wind.

 _"I'm going to kill whoever just did this."_

* * *

 **This feels like a natural stopping point, and so we stop here. Next chapter I will include our lovely OCs with Maleficent so stay tuned to what darkness has in store! And of course the hilarious adventure our heroes take, one of whom is completely naked and in the jungle now. Was that a last minute idea?**

 **Yes. Yes it was. See you guys again soon!**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Welcome to another chapter of The light within the darkness! This is a mature story, so rated M. I do not own Final fantasy, Disney, Kingdom hearts, or anything in this story except Shi and the Naavle. While Olette belongs to Tatsuya Nomura, the idea and concept of Xolette belongs to Squidbaggerofwoomyness. The character Indrik belongs to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. Also I feel the need to mention that they have become helpers too. For anything to do with their characters is discussed and put together. Some ideas and events that happen in the story wouldn't have happened if not for them helping me out and coming up with ideas as well. So thank you guys. I have to give credit where it's due and not all of this story is really JUST mine anymore. =)**_

 _ **Now this chapter again trying to stick with the longer word count of 3,000 or more. We left off with our heroes getting thrown from the gummi ship into this new world that seems like one giant forest. Deep jungle here we go! Oh, and poor Shi is naked. Even though we don't see Maleficent in deep jungle, that doesn't mean nothing is happening. Evil is always working! And this chapter we get a insight into the workings of her master plans. Also take a visit with our lovely Ocs while we are at it. This chapter will be done when the world is finished and they are either at the next world or heading to. Now each world is about a day or two spent. For example Alice in wonderland was a day, and so was Olympus. But not all worlds are going to be like that, after all it's not realistic to hit every world and be done with it within a day. I try to have my characters do normal things to seem more realistic but this is FICTION too. With that being said, enjoy the chapter. =)**_

* * *

Shi was pissed. Beyond, pissed. _"I have no fucking weapons, not even clothing! Well...wait I can summon my Keyblade still. I can at least do that."_ Shi crossed her arms, squeezing her breasts together in frustration. _"Donald was last driving...but that was rocky even for him. Who then do I kill..."_ She pondered. Shi wasn't really paying attention to where she was going or what was around her. She didn't see the gorillas behind her. The biggest one in the pack let out a roar, Shi jumped at least four feet in the air and turned around. Already the gorilla was running at her, Shi instinctively flattened herself to the ground covering her head. Shaking, terrified, she suddenly heard a very loud and piercing pop. The gorillas screeched in terror and ran for cover, Shi sat up and was face to face with the double barrel rifle.

"You. What are you? Are you with the gorillas!?" A firm voice. Shi dared looked up and saw the man holding the gun. Yellow hunting shirt, red scarf tucked into said shirt, dark eyes with dark hair that had grey in it stared back at her.

"I-I don't know what a gorilla is.." _"If that's what made that noise and all those things run off, I don't want to find out what it does up close... Don't fuck with the guy holding the boom stick Shi."_ She held her hands up as she slowly stood up, the rifle following her movements.

"You ruined my shot! I almost had them this time! I..." He stopped, looking Shi up and down. An idea already forming in his mind. "What are you doing out here. Where are there more of your kind?" The man questioned.

Shi bit her lip and held her hands together slightly squeezing her breasts together. "I...I don't know. My head really hurts and I can't remember how I got here." She held a hand to her head, wincing slightly. A lie, but it's better to appear weaker than too strong to someone that can potentially hurt you. Gives you the upper hand later.

The man glared a moment longer before looking away. "Come on then." He took off his outer yellow shirt and handed it to her. Shi nodded and followed him, putting the shirt on. Even then, it didn't cover everything. Her goal first off was to find some REAL clothing. That wasn't yellow. She hated the color yellow with a passion. It always reminded of Xehanort's eyes. Shi **hated** showing her face. You could read her like an open book sometimes, she couldn't always hide her emotions and she knew this. She felt naked, hell she WAS naked. It wasn't long before they both heard voices through the thick trees.

"Aw who needs them!? We can find the King by ourselves. We don't need Shi or Sora!" The unmistakable voice of Donald pierced the air. Then, his classic scream.

The man and Shi walked forward to see what the commotion was. A smaller gorilla ran into the trees, the man groaned in frustration. "You scared the gorilla away!"

Both Donald and Goofy were sitting atop a rock. Both jumped down with eyes widened and mouths slightly open. "S-Shi?" Goofy asked.

"If you tell me now which one of you were driving, I will spare your life for now." Her eye twitched.

Donald was quick. "Sora did!"

"A talking duck and...whatever you are. This place has so many strange animals..." The man muttered before turning away.

"Come on. I'm not doing a damn thing till I get some real cloths." Shi followed the man quickly, keeping her eyes on him. By now she could smell it, darkness. Something was off with him, and she didn't want to be taken by surprise. Donald and Goofy followed too, lack of anything better to do it wasn't a long walk before they reached a clearing where camp was. And a large camp it was indeed! Tables all around with random nick nacks, instruments, chalk boards, books, drawings, maps, a little of everything could be seen. Giant grandfather clock in the corner, a tea set by it, a stove on the other side of all the boxes, and a large yellow tent in the middle of it all.

* * *

Snow white, and Alice were both in stasis in the final chamber of the castle. Riku missed his friends terribly, he wanted desperately to find Sora and Kairi. But he started to feel like he was being used. Maleficent noticed. She kept Riku off any missions involving kidnapping the princess's. She also knew the power sleeping inside him. She had felt it before, Xehanort...those three from those years ago. Riku had the same potential to use a keyblade. The last thing she wanted, was for Riku to join up with Sora. Sora was starting to prove himself...annoying. He is actively locking the heart of the worlds away from darkness, causing less heartless to be active in these worlds. He already did to the world of wonderland where Alice came from. But she also knows he has been traveling with the fool king's companions. How would Riku feel if he knew? No, the time had to be right. If she simply told him, he wouldn't believe her. He had to see it for himself. The fools would eventually end up back in Traverse Town for supplies, she would wait until then. Meanwhile, she slammed her staff into the ground and rubbed the orb at the end of it, making it glow. Indrik was first to appear, then Xolette.

"What is it?" Indrik asked, bored.

"Now is not the time for rest. You will go to another world, and steal the queen from there. Her name is Aurora, by now most likely living with her husband in his castle. Bring her _alive_. Xolette so far you have proved yourself, don't make me doubt my decision."

"I won't fail you." Xolette replied, determined.

Maleficent made a dark portal, Indrik and Xolette walked through together.

"Now to deal with the other fools that will soon be coming..." Maleficent muttered to herself.

* * *

Upon reaching the tent, voices could be heard inside.

"So have you come to study the gorillas?"

The man walked in first, "Highly doubtful" Donald, Goofy, then Shi followed.

"Oh Mr. Clayton!" The woman inside exclaimed.

Goofy happily cried out, "Sora!"

Donald screamed, "Run Sora!"

"Huh?"

Shi's face was looking to the ground, hair covering her face. Fists clenched, she slowly raised her head.

"Is that you Shi?" Sora asked. He had never seen her face, he couldn't help but stare at the purple stripe along her left check, and purple diamond pattern on her left neck. The other side of her neck, a pale mark. It looked like a birth mark to him. Shi took a step forward. That was when Sora noticed she was only wearing a shirt.

"My sources tells me YOU, were driving. And had us crash here. While I was showering."

"Uhhh..." Sora took a step back. Shi took another forward.

"A circus of clowns, not much use for hunting gorillas." Clayton remarked as he turned around headed out of the tent."

"We are here to study the gorillas not hunt them!" The woman said, hands on her hips. She turned around. "Oh well, the more the mer-"

"Get back here you little shit!" Shi was chasing Sora and both ran out of the tent. Donald, Goofy and the woman followed to watch. Sora was climbing the flagpole trying to get as far away as possible. Shi quickly began climbing after. "You think just because my ass isn't covered I won't climb up here to grab you?" She grabbed his ankle, Sora cried out.

"Donald! Goofy! Help!"

Shi kept a hold of his ankle as she slid down the pole, she threw him to the ground and leaned over. "Learn, to, drive, better." She glared. Sora blushed a deep shade, as she was leaning over he could see into her shirt and her breasts. Her eyes narrowed. "What? You act like you never seen a pair of tits." She stood up. The woman from the tent came over with some clothing. A purple cloth to tie around the waist, and a black tank top. Unashamed, she changed on the spot. Nudity was never a taboo back home, Shi didn't understand the looks everyone had.

"You guys didn't help me one bit!" Sora complained. Donald crossed his arms and looked away. "I warned you. Good enough considering it IS your fault."

"Come on fellas, let's not argue. Look at what we found!"

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"A gummi block, the same stuff we use to build our ship." Goofy answered, showing off the orange cube.

"So that means..." Shi started.

"The King could be here!" Donald exclaimed. "So we gotta work together to find him. For now."

"Fine, I'll tag along, for now." Sora retorted. Shi raised an eyebrow. _"If Sora's crashing the ship into this place was the result of a fight between him and Donald...I need to get Donald too. Eventually..."_

 _"_ Hello I don't think I introduced myself. My name is Jane." The woman smiled.

"I'm Sora, this is Donald, Goofy, and Shi." Sora answered.

"So it appears Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas. Communicating with him isn't easy but he is learning." Jane said.

"Ohh...so he was speaking gorilla back there...I get it."

"That's right. You said you were looking for your friends?"

"He said Riku and Kairi were here and then some word I didn't understand..." Sora looked down.

"Why don't we try this?" She pointed to a device standing on its own legs. Looked almost like a camera, but different. It was pointed at the wall with a huge light yellow sheet. "We can show the slides to Tarzan and see if any of them match that word." Jane offered. "Oh..the slides are all over camp though. Tarzan has a habit of moving things around."

"Let's find them!" Sora was first to start looking around.

Jane took the moment to look at Shi. "I...have never seen anyone like you before. Do you live here?"

Shi had her arms crossed, refusing to look Jane in the eye. "I don't. I am traveling with these hopeless idiots. Our ship crashed."

"Oh I see, do you need parts?" Jane asked kindly.

"I found one!" Sora yelled. He picked the card up that was by the chalkboard picture of Tarzan.

"I found another!" Goofy yelled next to the tent on some boxes.

Donald was on the roof of the tent. "A third one!"

"Are you human? And I never have seen a...duck and...I don't know what he is before either. Where are you all from?" Jane asked curiously.

"We are each from a different place." Shi answered vaguely.

"Another one!" Sora yelled, this time by a dresser under some tarps.

"Here is one!" Donald was along the top of the tarps next to the tent at the very end.

"Another!" Goofy was on top of the large pile of boxes in the middle of the camp.

"Oh my that sounds like all of them. Let's go try the slides now." Jane said with a smile as everyone walked into the tent. She put the first slide in. A castle, a very familiar castle. Shi's eyes widened and so did Sora. Neither one said a word.

"What's wrong with you two?" Donald squawked.

"Nothing!" Sora replied rubbing the back of his head.

Shi said nothing. _"Why would this world have a picture of Radiant Garden's castle?"_

* * *

Riku was running down the halls of the castle. He finally did it! A weapon appeared! A keyblade. He could feel the power, it was starting to be where he smelled darkness all the time. Cold, almost humid, power...if there was such a smell that smelled powerful, it was darkness. He burst into the chamber. "Maleficent." He held up his keyblade.

"My boy..." She walked over, almost proud. When she inspected the keyblade, she began to frown. "That is no keyblade."

"What do you mean? It's a keyblade just like you wanted. Now help me find Sora and Kairi!"

Perfect opportunity. "Why look so hard for them boy? I think of you like a son...and your friends all but deserted you. That sword you have won't unlock kingdom hearts. We need a keyblade of light to do it. Or a true dark keyblade. This weapon wishes it could be a keyblade, your powers are too weak."

"My friends haven't left me, they never would." Riku backed away as she reached her hand out to give a hug.

"Well so it must be. I will just have to prove it to you. You haven't fulfilled your promise yet. So I won't give you what you desire yet, I already found something you want."

"You found Sora and Kairi?!"

"First, you need to gather more princesses. Then you will see." Maleficent grinned inwardly. She knew she had him. She even found that stupid girl he was after, nothing but a empty body now. Though it was peculiar, why was she not a heartless yet? Either way, she had Riku wrapped around her finger. "Your friend Sora, has the keyblade we need."

"Sora?"

"Go and see for yourself. He has forgotten you."

"No! Sora would never do that."

"He has replaced you."

"No!"

"Then I will just have to show you."

* * *

Xolette and Indrik were outside the castle of their target. So far, only the guards suffered any injuries. The first one was quite rude Indrik found, and so he rammed his claw like hand through the man's chest. He squeezed the life out of his heart. The second guard, Xolette only knocked out with a blow to the head. When she looked over, she frowned slightly.

"What." Indrik said.

"I just..." She started.

"Just, what?"

"...You don't feel bad?"

"Feel? Emotions are weakness Xolette you should know better than anyone."

"You feel nothing deep in your soul?" She asked.

"Impossible. Such a thing doesn't exist. I have yet to see any 'souls' around here, have you? What does one look like?" He turned to glare slightly at her.

"No..." She admitted looking down.

"Then let's continue on. That bitch maleficent wants this queen, gotta grab her." Indrik walked forward, Xolette followed him inside the dark castle.

Long hallways, dark corridors, it didn't take long to find the chamber. It would always be the biggest and best room in the castle, the royal bedroom. Slowly opening the door, they walked to the bed with the curtains draped over it. Indrik walked around to the right side of the bed, and peeked in. Xolette went to the left side, both looked at each other. Indrik raised his bloodied hand, and counted down with his fingers. 3, 2, 1.

He rammed his hand through King Phillip's chest, the man awoke screaming. Xolette at the same time put her hand over Aurora's mouth and dragged her out of bed by the hair. Indrik squeezed tighter, his other hand to Phillip's mouth. "Shhh...don't want to wake anyone now would we?" King Phillip died in bed, Aurora was kicking and trying to scream."You still can't make portals yet?" He glanced at Xolette. She shook her head no. Indrik made the portal, Aurora was crying at this point. Just trying to get it over with, Xolette dragged her through the darkness. Xolette threw Aurora into the cell for now, she was sobbing and reaching through the bars at Xolette. Xolette looked away, stepping back.

"You better stop that." Indrik remarked.

"What?" Xolette asked.

"That emotion crap. It will get you in the ass someday if you keep it up. You need to fix it."

"How?"

"Just don't care about anything or anyone." He replied as if it was the most simplest thing in the world. "I'll let the bitch know we got her." Indrik walked up the stairs and out of sight.

 _"Doesn't bother him at all...why can't I be like that? I'm dragging us down..."_ Xolette sighed to herself.

* * *

The slides didn't help one bit. Sora asked, "Where are my friends Riku and Kairi?"

Tarzan shook his head, not understanding fully what Sora was asking.

"Hey but I thought-"

"That just leaves one place then." Clayton came back in. "Young man we have been in this jungle for quite some time." He walked to Sora. "But we have not encountered your friends yet. I'd wager..." He glanced at Tarzan. "That they are with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Really Mr. Clayton Tarzan wouldn't hide-" Jane started.

Clayton stood in front of Tarzan. "Then take us then. Take us to the GO-RI-LLA."

Tarzan looked around the tent at everyone, his eyes landed on Sora. Slowly, he nodded his head.

"Tarzan are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan said.

"Kerchak?" Jane asked.

"He must be the leader, perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all...the jungle is a very dangerous place."

Shi glanced at Clayton, eyes narrowed. She didn't like him, she already knew he wasn't a good person. These people claim to be only studying an animal, yet this man walks around with a weapon trying to kill things. Clayton wasn't a man to be trusted. Jane stayed behind in the tent while everyone left. It wasn't long before they encountered something. A large cat, a leopard. First it went after Sora, Sora dodge rolled away. "Not again!" He cried out.

Shi reached for her bags that normally would have been at her waste looking for throwing daggers. _"Oh right...the little shit crashed us."_ She summoned her own keyblade and went after the cat. Donald was casting his spells, Goofy was ramming with his shield. Clayton however just stood back and watched, bored. With enough blows, the leopard disappeared into the trees. Tarzan then took the lead and led the group to a hippo's lagoon. Vines climbed the walls into the trees, there were patches of grass here and there throughout the river. Tarzan jumped on the back of the first hippo, and quickly jumped to the ledge from the hippo's back. Shi jumped, then Sora, then Goofy, and Donald. So far so good. Tarzan got into the river, and so everyone followed. Swimming around the second hippo carefully, Tarzan swam to the third that was sinking in the water. Tarzan sank, then rose up as the hippo rose itself up in the water. Tarzan jumped to the last ledge this way. When the hippo dipped back down, Sora swam up next and jumped. Then Shi, Donald, and Goofy. Clayton followed, but grumbled under his breath as he did so. At the end, a single large vine reached the ground, and seemed to go up into forever. Tarzan was quickly making his way up, and so everyone followed.

Eventually reaching a tree top, Tarzan was speaking. It clearly wasn't english, a lot of 'Heh, Hoo, Hoo, Hah, Hoo hoohah' sounds. Tarzan hit his chest gently as he spoke, motioned at the others. A group of Gorillas all stood around on other tree tops. Shi was the second to last to reach the top, and she paused at the top. Clayton was beneath her. She didn't trust him, his weapon. He had a quick temper she could tell, she didn't want the situation to escalate. "Hey!" Clayton yelled. Shi dipped her lower body down. She butted Clayton's head with her ass, grinning in satisfaction when she heard him drop into the water below. Shi turned her attention back to the gorillas, the larger one Shi knew immediately was the one she met. It was bigger than all the others, Tarzan focused his attention to that particular Gorilla. It was almost as if Tarzan was pleading with him, but the moment Kerchak turned his head away, everyone knew it was lost cause. Kerchak left the area, all the other Gorillas following quickly. Tarzan looked down in defeat for a moment before looking up. He walked to the only vines that could go further up into the tree tops. He began to climb. The others followed while Shi stayed a bit back. She had climbed the rest of the way onto the tree top they were standing. She reached her hand out to Clayton as he climbed up, he refused to take it.

"Why did you do that!?" He glared at her.

"I'm sorry! They scared me a bit, the huge Gorilla I saw earlier was there and it startled me. I didn't mean to do that." She lied.

"Don't do it again! You let them get away again."

"I'm sorry." She lied again as she began to climb the vines after the others. As everyone got further up, it became more and more clear they were climbing _one_ really big tree. Reaching another level, the leaves and branches circled around almost making a room. Tarzan led them further up, jumping across to another ledge. Shi didn't even know what to call this place, inside a tree? Climbing it's outside? It was amazing, she was marvel at it if she had the time. But everyone was soon making their way through a leaf tunnel. They had reached the top finally of the giant tree they were on. The sky could be seen easily now, and a giant tree house was at the very top. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Shi were looking in amazement. Tarzan looked back at them, then marched on forward. Shi looked back and noticed something. Clayton was gone. _"Wait where did he go he was behind me."_ She looked around. She listened hard and heard footsteps further up. And the sound of...something spinning? The footsteps were heading to that sound. Shi began to jog ahead.

"Hey!" Sora yelled, he began running then everyone was running to catch up. Donald however was faster than everyone. He saw what Shi was seeing, Clayton was in position holding his gun up. He undid the safety, his finger about to hit the trigger. Donald ran up quickly, jumped right next to him and screamed as loud as he could.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAG!" Clayton in surprise hit the trigger but his gun also moved position. The sound had also alerted the gorilla inside the tree house who began running a split second before the bullet hit the floor close to where it had been. Soon Kerchak appeared at the top of the steps in the tree house next to the smaller gorilla that had run. "What's the big idea!?" Donald scolded.

Tarzan stepped forward in shock. He spoke out to Kerchak, but Kerchak wasn't going to hear any of it. He left with the smaller gorilla. Tarzan turned to glare at Clayton, everyone was at this point.

"You don't understand I was only trying to...Ah! A snake slithered by you see? I saved that poor gorilla's life." Clayton said.

"Well if that isn't the biggest load of shit I've heard." Shi replied.

"We're taking you back!" Sora grabbed his hand, Shi then grabbed the other. Tarzan jumped over the ledge and landed onto a net below. Everyone watched as he jumped off of that and was falling through the leaves. Goofy jumped after first, then Donald followed screaming the entire way down.

"No...no you guys are crazy." Clayton said eyes wide.

Sora looked at Shi, Shi looked back. Both nodded as they pushed Clayton off. They jumped onto the netting and he was trying to get away as they both grabbed his legs and dragged him to the ledge. Shi and Sora threw themselves off, dragging Clayton with them. "FUCKING CRAZY!" He yelled all the way down.

* * *

 **I am really sorry that took some time. Either way, got it out. Life gets busy, always a mix of a bunch of small things. Cold weather sucks, get sick a lot during winter.**

 **I hope you all had a good holiday! Happy new years coming up! 2019 was crazy. 2020 will be even more crazy.**


End file.
